Por amor
by Daleska Bell
Summary: Los humanos y los demonios no deben de unirse. Inuyasha lo sabía, pero es que él lo llevaba en la sangre. Pasen y lean. Resto del summary adentro.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Sinopsis**

* * *

Los humanos y los demonios no deben de unirse. Inuyasha lo sabía, pero es que él lo llevaba en la sangre.

Inuyasha segundo hijo del gran general perro, Inuno Taisho, al ser un hibrido había sido rechazado por parte de los demonios gran parte de su vida. Al crecer demostró que él ser un hibrido no importaba, su fuerza y valentía en las batallas siempre lo acompañaba cuando salía victorioso. Sus victorias se esparcieron por todos lados, por el norte y el sur, por el este y el oeste.

Los humanos y lo demonios hicieron un pacto. Nada de guerras, nada de arremeter contra el otro y vivirían en paz. Pero había alguien que no estaba de acuerdo. Cuando al salvar a una mujer de su posible muerte, el olor de esta lo embriaga hasta el punto de casi volverlo loco, confundida y asustada ella huye de él. Inuyasha toma la decisión de buscarla y hacerla su mujer, su compañera eterna. Pero las cosas se ponen difíciles por dos razones.

La primera es que es humana y una sacerdotisa. Y la segunda, es que se ha desatado una guerra, entre humanos y demonios, todo a causa de la muerte de una princesa la cual era una gran sacerdotisa, que fue asesinada por un demonio, y al no poder encontrar al culpable, los humanos deciden ser los jueces y verdugos de los demonios. La gran pregunta que acecha a Inuyasha es que ¿Cómo conquistar a una mujer, si tu raza está en guerra contra la de ella?

Kagome Higurashi está de luto. La muerte de su hermana Kikyö no se quedará así. Ella juro vengarse en su tumba y eso es lo que hará. Cuando buscando las pistas sobre el asesino de su hermana, Kagome cae en una trampa, y se ve apresada por dos grandes demonios. Maldice su suerte y el hecho de que dejo su arco y flechas en el palacio. Esta aterrada pero ha decidido que si es su hora de morir la aceptaría con valentía. Para bien o para mal, un hombre la rescata. Estaba a punto de agradecérselo cuando se dio cuenta que era un hibrido, mitad demonio, mitad humano.

Recelosa y confundida, le da las gracias. Hasta que el estúpido empieza a olerla y a gruñir como si fuera a comérsela. ¿Lo peor? ¡Lo peor de todo es que ese gruñido la había excitado! Más confundida que nunca, huye de él, dispuesta a no verlo jamás. Pero justamente el destino es caprichoso y hace que vuelvan a reencontrarse. Kagome no se siente amenazada con él. Al contrario se encuentra segura. Pero cuando la guerra explota, es muy difícil que ella intente algo con él, aunque sea una amistad.

Pero cuando el destino vuelve a unirlos, no hay manera alguna que vuelvan a separarse. Están decididos a luchar por su amor, y encontrar al demonio que ha provocado esta guerra, cuando todos estaban en paz.

¿Pero será su amor lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar en esta guerra? ¿O morirán en los brazos del otro? No lo saben, pero están dispuestos a todo por amor.

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

* * *

 _Estaba prohibido._

 _Pero lo prohibido es tentador._

 _Inuno sabía que el amor que sentía por Izayoi iba a pasarle factura. Quizás no hoy, ni mañana, pero en algún momento. Al escuchar un lloriqueo en la parte norte del palacio, sonrío._

 _Su hijo había nacido. Volteo su mirada, y vio a su primogénito. Sesshomaru, era un demonio puro. Su madre Irasue era un demonio completo. Si bien nunca realizaron la ceremonia de apareamiento, y no fueron compañeros, esto no evito que engendraran a Sesshomaru. Estaba orgulloso de su hijo mayor, a pesar de Sesshomaru sentía una gran aberración hacía los humanos, este no podía negarle nada a Izayoi._

 _Su querida Izayoi era magnifica._

 _Supo ganarse la confianza de Sesshomaru poco a poco, a diferencia de su relación con Irasue, Inuno si completo la ceremonia de apareamiento con Izayoi._

 _-Señor, ya puede pasar a ver a la señora.-Inuno salió de sus pensamientos gracias al comentario de uno de sus sirvientes. El asintió, y le hizo una seña a su hijo para que le siguiera. Caminaron uno a lado del otro en silencio._

 _Caminaron por los pasillos del palacio, no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a los aposentos de la señora. Habían alrededor de 5 mujeres Younkai cerca, y eso no le preocupó, no era un secreto para nadie que la señora Izayoi se gano el respeto de todos los sirvientes de esa casa. Eran capaces de meter las manos en el fuego por ella._

 _Todos se hicieron a un lado para darle paso y poder ver a su hijo. Al ver a su mujer recostada en su futon, algo pálida, ojerosa, y sudada Inuno la encontró más bella que nunca. Tenía entre sus brazos a un bulto que no dejaba de lloriquear y moverse. Camino lentamente hacía ella, dándole un beso en la frente mientras Izayoi le sonreía._

 _Mirando hacia el bulto pudo observar a su hijo, el cuál al verlo de inmediato dejo de lloriquear y lo observo con curiosidad, con sus grandes ojos dorados._

 _Tenía el pelo plateado como él y su hijo Sesshomaru, tenía dos orejitas de perro en lo alto de su cabeza._

 _Lo cargo en sus brazos y se sintió completo. Aunque tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero lo dejo estar._

 _-¿Cómo se llamará?-Sesshomaru miraba por la ventana en el momento que soltó esa pregunta._

 _Izayoi sonrío pero fue Inuno quien respondió._

 _-Él es Inuyasha._

* * *

 _A las afueras del palacio se podía vislumbrar una sombra que esta posada encima de un gran árbol. El hijo de Inuno e Izayoi ha nacido._

 _Iban a pagarle todo lo que le había hecho a él. Él, que era invencible, perdió contra el idiota de Inuno. Pero el se las iba a pagar. Y le iba a dar donde más le doliera, iba a destruir su vida, pedazo, por pedazo. Lo vería caer, y el disfrutaría cada momento de ello._

 _Lo juraba._

* * *

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha, y es el segundo que hago para fanfiction. Esta idea me vino a la cabeza y tenía que plasmarla de inmediato. Si les ha gustado por favor déjenme un review, y con gusto continuaré con esta historia, de uno de mis personajes favoritos.

Chaito, y gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

_1_

 _Inuyasha no me pertenece._

* * *

 _É_ _poca feudal, actualidad._

* * *

Bien, ella estaba en una situación de mierda. Pensó Kagome.

La verdad, cuando ella había tomado la decisión de buscar al asesino de su hermana, no pensaba ser tan estúpida y caer en una trampa.

Esa misma mañana ella había interrogado a Hakudoshi, el sirviente que había encontrado a su querida hermana Kikyö inconsciente y con una herida en su pecho, hace dos meses atrás. Él le había dado exactamente la ubicación y ella estúpidamente, había salido como alma que lleva el diablo para ir a ese lugar. Sin flechas, sin arco, si escolta, sin sus mejores amigas. Fue sola. Estúpidamente sola, cabe destacar. Ella debía de tener mierda en el cerebro. ¿Quién en su santo juicio, sale a buscar a un _**asesino**_ , que para rematar era un **Yōkai** , sola, sin ningún tipo de arma para defenderse?

Al parecer solamente ella. Bueno, es que ella es estúpidamente terca. Kikyö se lo había dicho tantas veces. Suspiro.

Estaba emocionada la verdad es que, se había hecho la valiente y pensó que conseguiría respuestas, o al menos, algunas pistas. Lo que consiguió fue un pase libre derechito a su muerte. Y para colmo, moriría virgen.

-Oye perra, estamos hablándote.-La estúpida voz de uno de sus captores la trajo de vuelta del viaje a sus pensamientos, lo miro. Realmente lo hizo, y maldita sea, ella deseo no haberlo hecho. El tipo era simplemente horrible, bueno, horrible, era una palabra condescendiente para decir lo malditamente feo que era ese bicho.

Al menos el hermano era más fácil de mirarlo, a pesar de que era un demonio era bastante guapo.

Se hacían llamar a sí mismos como los hermanos relámpago. Un nombre estúpido si se lo preguntaban a Kagome. La verdad, es que los dos tipos eran unos payasos totales. Pero ella no se dejo engañar, Kagome podía sentir sus poderes, y tenía un nivel bastante bueno.

El hermano mayor se llamaba Hiten, Kagome supone que es el guapo de la familia. Es un demonio con una apariencia casi exactamente igual a un humano, lo que lo diferencia de ellos son sus evidentemente enormes colmillos, los que están más desarrollados porque se alimenta de humanos y pequeños demonios según lo que le había dicho, para Kagome había sido una información que no le hubiera gustado obtener. Tiene una abundante cabellera negra que apila de forma de trenza y un par de flequillos sobre la frente. Tiene pequeñas orejas en las que usa unos aros sencillos, cejas arqueadas de color café oscuro y ojos rojos. Hiten en general es un demonio con la complexión de un humano atlético, lo que le hace tener gran ventaja sobre otros demonios al momento de la batalla, según él. El tipo era todo un fanfarrón.

Su hermano feo, era todo lo contrario.

Mantén, así se llama el bicho raro. Es un demonio con apariencia humanoide, pero muy distante a la forma y rasgos de un humano, siendo un demonio feo con una enorme cabeza desproporcionada, su cuerpo es más ancho que el de un humano y es de baja estatura en comparación a ella. Su piel es blanquecina y semejante a la de un lechón y es casi completamente calvo, excepto por una pequeña trenza que tiene en la nuca, tiene una maldita enorme frente que, sus orejas son pequeñas y puntiagudas y su nariz y boca son alargadas y no están separadas entre sí, teniendo Mantén como nariz sus dos pequeñas fosas nasales solamente y su dentadura es igual de filosa que la de un cocodrilo. Sus ojos son alargados y sus manos terminan en garras afiladas en cada uno de sus cinco dedos.

El bicho era muy horrible la verdad. Y lo peor, era él bicho feo, el que la había secuestrado.

Kagome estaba llegando al prado que se encontraba en la división del manantial, que había cerca de la aldea del palacio. Estaba entretenida mirando a todos lados, estaba agotada, llevaba al menos una hora caminando y ni una maldita pista. Necesitaba refrescarse, y cuando diviso el manantial lo único en lo que podía pensar era en meterse al agua. No había puesto ni un maldito pie dentro, cuando el idiota bicho feo se había aparecido de la nada para decirle. _"Serás mi mujer"_ Como si ella estuviera ciega y sorda, para ser la mujer de un bicho tan feo. La verdad, es que prefería morir, a verse involucrada con esa cosa.

Y no es porque ella fuera superficial o algo así, y por eso es que no podía mirar su fealdad. En realidad, no le importaba si era feo o no, el caso es que el bicho ese, le había ofendido. Él muy idiota había aprovechado su estado de Shock y le había agarrado los pechos, y para rematar le había dicho. _"Son pequeños, me gustan más grandes. Pero servirán, al menos mientras me canso de ti"_ Como si el bicho ese, fuera un espécimen digno de admirar. Por dios, de solo pensar yacer con él en el lecho, le daban arcadas.

Ella le había dado un manotazo, y un bofetón, y tal vez se había pasado un poco con lo que le había dicho.

-¡Ni en tus mejores sueños camarada, prefiero que alguien me viole con una lija!-Si, tal vez ella lo ofendió a tal extremo que él se vio obligado a darle una bofetada, y jalarle de las greñas mientras le daba un golpe en el nervio de su cuello, mientras ella caía como un maldito saco de patatas.

Se había despertado unos momentos después, y se había dado cuenta en el estado que se encontraba, estaba desnuda, y atada. Arrinconada en un maldito árbol, como si no fuera más que basura. Se había dado cuenta, cuando volvió en si, que no era solo un idiota el que la había secuestrado. Eran dos, por lo menos el segundo, era más fácil de mirar.

El tal Hiten, se había limitado a mirarla, examinándola de pies a cabeza y le había dicho a su hermano con voz divertida y ronca.

-Que buena presa Mantén, nos divertiremos con ella, y luego la mataremos.-Lo había dicho con intenciones de atemorizarla, ella estaba cagada del miedo por supuesto, y tenía ganas de llorar, pero se negó a si misma semejante debilidad. Ella no lloraría frente a ellos no les daría el gusto de verla débil y vulnerable. En cambio, había alzado la barbilla, a la final, ella era una maldita princesa. Y si tenía que morir ahora, lo haría con dignidad y orgullo. Pelearía con uñas y dientes, antes de que uno de esos malditos hermanos le ponga una mano encima. Ella era una digna Higurashi, hija de un gran terrateniente y una mujer excepcional, la mejor amiga, de una excelente exterminadora, y una Yōkai, era la hermana de una difunta sacerdotisa, ella misma lo era. Su hermana, había sido valiente mientras estaba viva, y si ella tenía que morir ahora, lo aceptaría con valentía. No por nada, era la hermana de Kikyö Higurashi. Al pensar en su hermana, no pudo evitar que su corazón se estremeciera.

Su hermana Kikyö había aceptado su muerte con los brazos abiertos, dios de solo recordar ese día se ponía frenética. Aún estaba fresca la herida en su corazón, e inevitablemente recordó ese día.

* * *

 _2 meses antes, palacio Higurashi._

* * *

-¿Cómo sigue?-Al escuchar la suave voz femenina, Sango se giro a ver a su mejor amiga. No iba a disimular qué no sabía lo que estaba preguntando su amiga. Ella sabía lo importante que era Kikyö para Kagome.

-No voy a mentirte Kag.-Dijo con voz suave pero firme.-Esta mal, muy mal. Los curanderos no creen que resista mucho.-Un sonido ahogado provino de su amiga.-Ha perdido mucha sangre, la herida en su pecho no se cierra.-Titubeó un poco.-Ella quiere verte.

Sango se hizo a un lado para que su amiga entrara a la habitación de su hermana mayor. Con paso firme entro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Morirá pronto, cierto?-La pregunta de Yura Sakasagami la pone nerviosa, aún más si es posible. Se giro a ver la Yōkai. Esta la miro con una mirada triste, pero llena de apoyo.-Porque lo hará, puedo oler la muerte sobre ella.

A pesar que es muy conocido que los demonios y los humanos no se llevan, hay algunos que entrelazan amistades, como ellas. Ella y Kagome conocieron a Yura una noche de luna nueva. Cuando ellas tenían ocho, hace más de diez años. Estaban caminando alrededor del palacio, hacía los jardines cuando encontraron a una muchacha de 13 años herida cerca del estanque de los peces. Kagome y ella había corrido a auxiliarla, cuando la ayudaron a darse media vuelta pudieron ver que no era del todo humana.

Desde entonces su amistad empezó. Ganarse la confianza de Yura fue difícil, era una Younkai herida, y desconfiada. Sango al principio estuvo recelosa a su alrededor, pero Kagome fue distinta. Le brindo su amor y cariño sin limitaciones, ayudo a sanar las heridas, no solo físicamente, internas también. Yura tenía el corazón herido, su madre la había abandonado con tal solo 10 añitos por haberse negado a matar a un anciano. Horrorizada por que una madre pueda hacer tal cosa, Kagome les pidió a sus padres que la dejaran vivir en el palacio, ellos aceptaron, y desde entonces Yura vivía en el palacio Higurashi. Su amistad era tan fuerte que Yura era capaz de sentir las emociones de Sango y Kagome.

Por lo mismo Yura estaba ahí en ese instante. Sabía que la vida de Kikyö estaba llegando a su fin, y estaba dispuesta a darle todo el apoyo a su amiga. Kagome y Sango han sido su todo, le ayudaron cuando más necesitaba un hombro donde apoyarse.

Sango suspiro y asintió.

-Solo espero que.. Todo salga bien.

Yura la miro, y frunció el ceño.

-No creo que las cosas puedan ponerse peor.-Le dio la espalda a Sango y miro por la ventana.-Aunque.. tengo un mal presentimiento y a mi parecer, esto es solo el comienzo de la tormenta.-Murmuro para sí misma.

Y cuan ciertas eran sus palabras.

Kagome no sabía a dónde mirar para que su hermana no viera como las lágrimas salían sin cesar de sus ojos. No quería llorar frente a ella, quería verse fuerte. Su hermana Kikyö siempre fue perfecta, la hija disciplinada, una excelente sacerdotisa amada por los aldeanos, y por todo aquel que la conociera. Ella le enseño todo lo que sabía Kagome, le enseño a como peinarse y maquillarse. Como vestirse, y como canalizar sus poderes. Le enseño a usar el arco y flecha, le enseño a sentirse querida.

Los padres de Kagome y Kikyö murieron en un accidente cuando Kagome tan solo tenía doce años, y Kikyö dieciocho. La noticia de la muerte de sus padres fue devastadora para todos, su padre era un Señor poderoso, y muy bueno con su pueblo, pero fue más difícil para la pequeña Kagome, que tan solo era una niña. No quedaron solas, los padres de Sango estaba con ellos. Era los mejores exterminadores de todo Japón, y los mejores amigos de sus padres. Pero ellos tampoco se quedaron mucho tiempo. 11 meses después, murieron inesperadamente de una enfermedad, dejando así a las hijas de sus mejores amigos solas, como también a sus dos hijos.

Al ver a su hermanita tan mal, Kikyö le había hecho una promesa. Siempre estarían juntas, y nunca la abandonaría. Seis años después, en contra de su voluntad, Kikyö estaba a punto de romperla.

-V-en, Kag..ome.-Le constaba muchísimo hablar, el dolor en su pecho era desgarrador, nunca lo vio venir. Se había confiado, Kikyö amo y fue traicionada por ese amor.

Haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso Kagome se dirigió hacia la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de su hermana, vio un cepillo, y prosiguió a peinarle el cabello a Kikyö.

-Me gusta tu cabello hermana.-El pelo de Kikyö era de un color negro intenso, y liso como la seda.

Kikyö sonrío, su pequeña hermana, era tan indiferente con su propia belleza. Ya le gustaría a Kikyö poseer su cabellera azabache con tonos azulados, de esa manera tan rebelde, que la hacía ver, apetitosa. Pero no era el momento de admirar la belleza de su hermana, había cosas más serias de que tratar, antes de que parta de este mundo terrenal.

-Tienes que..-Tosió un poco, pero continúo.-Escuchar..me.

Kagome frunció el ceño, su hermana estaba esforzándose de más y eso le estaba pasando factura.

-Kikyö deberías..

-Shh.-La silencio.-Solo escucha.

Asintió, haría lo que su hermana le pidiera.

-Me estoy murien..do. No, no, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.-La miro, necesitaba que su hermana entendiera lo importante que es para ella.- ¿Sabes lo que pensé cuando te cargue por primera vez en mis manos?

Kagome negó, las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. No quería llorar, quería ser fuerte para su hermana.

-Pensé.. pensé que eras la cosita más bonita del mundo.-Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas esta vez, a Kikyö.-Pensé, que al fin tendría a alguien para jugar. A alguien para peinarle el cabello por las noc-hes.

Ya Kagome no podía controlar sus lágrimas.

-Me dije a mi misma, que haría todo lo que fuera para cuidarte.-Le sonrío.-Y te cuide. ¿Lo hice bien?-Le pregunto, no parecía la Kikyö de siempre. Parecía insegura, y llena de miedo. Kagome le apretó la mano, y asintió. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podía hablar. Sentía como si un puño invisible le aplastara la garganta, el dolor en su pecho era inevitable.

Kikyö sonrío satisfecha.-Te protegía de todos y de todo, te enseñé a usar tu arco y tus flechas, te enseñe todo lo que pude hermanita.-La miro a los ojos, las dos estaba llorando, porque sabía que esta sería la última vez que lo harían juntas.-Quiero que sepas, que nunca fuiste una carga para mí. Cuando murieron nuestros padres, te críe como si fueras mi hija Kagome. Y en cierta parte lo fuiste, lo que esta pasándome fue mi culpa.

Kagome la interrumpió.-Esto fue culpa, de aquel maldito demonio, no tuyo Kikyö..

-Déjame terminar..-Tosió.-Por favor, no me queda mucho tiempo.

Como para que le quedara más claro, su Kimono blanco, empezó a mancharse de sangre.

-Eres y serás la luz de mis ojos hermana. Me enamore, Kagome.-Sus palabras dejaron sorprendidas a su hermana.-Me enamore, confié.-Una pausa.-Me enamoraron, y me fallaron. No le niegues el paso al amor hermana, yo me enamore de la persona equivocada y esa fue mi perdición y la causa de mi muerte. Enamórate, y la persona que tu elijas, lo juzgare y si es el correcto, tendrá mi bendición desde donde este.

Las lágrimas ya no paraban, las palabras de su hermana eran puñales en su corazón. Sabía que estaba cerca, Kikyö iba a morir, y ella no podía hacer nada más que observarle. La vida era muy injusta.

-Te cuidaré desde el cielo, si es que ahí voy, vigilaré tus pasos, y dejaré que te tropieces y caigas hermana. Pero nunca dejaré que te quedes en el suelo.-Mas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Kagome, ya eran difíciles pararlas, y ya no quería hacerlo.-Te ayudaré a levantarte, y siempre estaré junto a ti, dejaré que llores, pero nunca que te rindas. Dejaré que falles, pero no que pierdas las esperanzas. Dejaré que te rompan el corazón, pero también ayudaré a que te lo recompongan. Dejaré que te lastimen, para después sanarte. Dejaré que te confundas, y que dudes de ti, solo para que te encuentres después a ti misma. Dejaré que te amen, porque yo también lo hago. Nunca dudes de mi amor y cariño hacía a ti, en el momento oportuno, recuerda todo lo que te enseñé.-Le apretó la mano con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Por favor Kamisama, un poco más, dame un poco más de tiempo, al lado de mi hermana. Rogo Kikyö.

-Basta Kikyö, no digas más. Tú te pondrás bien, me hiciste una promesa y debes de cumplirla.

-Hermana, no te engañes a tu misma, no te hagas más daño.- Tosió y tuvo que cubrirse con su mano, para que Kagome no viera el hilo de sangre que manchaba su boca.-No me lo hagas más difícil, ya no resisto más Kag. Me duele, me duele mucho.- Sollozo y empezó a toser y agitarse. Kagome estaba asustada, tenía que llamar a la curandera, pero Kikyö la detuvo.

-No.. espera.

-Kikyö necesitas..

-No, Kagome.-Dijo con firmeza, con el poquito que le quedaba.-Lo que necesito es que te quedes a mi lado, y me des tu mano. Diles a Yura, a Sango y Kohaku, que los amo. Que son parte de mi familia, y que desde donde esté también cuidaré de ellos. A todos les espera un largo camino.

Kagome no podía negárselo a su hermana.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez, que te subiste al árbol y no podías bajarte?-Los recuerdos del dichoso árbol llegaron a la memoria de Kagome como un flash. Soltó una risita asintiendo, lo recordaba perfectamente.

-Me puse frenética, pensé que te harías daño, y subí a bajarte. Al final, fue Yura la que nos bajo a las dos.-Compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, de esas que solo se da entre hermanas.

Kikyö cerró los ojos y siguió hablando. Su muerte estaba cerca, y quería decirle más cosas a su hermana.

-Tendrás un futuro difícil hermana, y que más me gustaría a mi poder estar a tu lado.-Kagome la miro sin entender.-Te esperan retos, recuerda que eres digna de ser una sacerdotisa, y digna de ser mi hermana, eres fuerte, poderosa, dentro de ti, hay un poder inimaginable.

Kagome no entendía el parloteo de su hermana, pero lo dejo estar. De seguro estaba delirando.

-Te ayudaré, guiaré tus pasos desde el más allá.-La fuerza se le estaba yendo, la vida se escurría de sus manos.-Recuerdo Kagome, que siempre, siempre, te voy a querer chiquilla impetuosa. Me.. me estoy muriendo nena.. ya, no puedo más.-Más convulsiones, ya su Kimono estaba totalmente manchado, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, y sentía mucho dolor.

Kagome negó con la cabeza fuertemente. Su hermana no podía dejarla, ella no era tan fuerte.

Al final, Kikyö dio un último suspiro, y murió.

-¡NO!-El grito frenético de Kagome se escucho en todo el palacio, al cuarto interrumpieron Sango y Yura.

Sango le daba gracias a Kamisama que Kohaku estuviera entrenando y no estuviera aquí.

Kagome movía el cuerpo de su hermana y la sacudía, luego la abrazo fuertemente.

Al cuarto llegaron algunos sirvientes y curanderas, mirando la trágica escena, viendo como Kagome lloraba desconsoladamente encima del cuerpo inerte de su hermana. Mientras que Yura y Sango sabían que Kagome se estaba haciendo más daño.

-Kag, ven.. Vamos a tu habitación.-Sango intento cogerle la mano, pero Kagome le dio una sacudida, mientras abrazaba más fuerte el cuerpo de su hermana.

-¡No, Sango!-Sollozos, y más lágrimas bañaban sus hermoso rostro. No quería, no podía aceptarlo, no, no, no su hermana, su querida hermana no podía estar muerta, Kikyö no.

-¡Me lo prometiste Kikyö, me lo prometiste!-Le gritaba con la voz entrecortada.- ¡Me dijiste que no me abandonarías! ¡Que me cuidarías! ¡Qué estarías conmigo siempre!-Yura la congio por la cintura, pero Kagome le echo un empujón.

-¡Mentirosa! ¡Eres una mentirosa Kikyö!-No podía hablar bien, las lágrimas corrían rápidamente por su rostro, la garganta le dolía, pero más le dolía el corazón.-¡Me dejaste, me dejaste! ¡Tú no puedes dejarme, no puedes, lo prometiste! ¡Maldita sea Kikyö me lo prometiste!-La dejaron estar, que se desahogara, lo mejor que podían hacer, era eso.-¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarme?! ¡Yo no soy tan fuerte Kikyö! ¡No lo soy!-Su garganta la sentía cerrada, no podía tragar, y sentía que todo se estaba desvaneciendo a su paso. Ahora en voz baja acerco su boca al oído de su hermana, como si esta pudiera escucharla.

-Kikyö, vengaré tu muerte, encontraré al culpable hermana.-La apretó contra ella.-Pe…pero por fa…vor regresa. No me abandones, yo.. Yo seré buena, ya no faltaré a mis clases de arquería para poder cabalgar, yo.. yo.. Yo solo quiero qué me abraces una vez más.-Su voz se rompió.-Por…Por favor.

Poco a poco dejo de sacudir el cuerpo de su hermana, no le importo que ella también se hubiera llenado de sangre.

Recuerdos de su niñez pasaban como flashes por su cabeza. La primera vez que Kikyö le enseño a montar bien a caballo, cuando se escapaba de su habitación para dormir con ella. Cuando Yura, Sango y ella se metían en problemas y Kikyö las protegía a todas. Siempre a su lado, sonriéndole y alentándola, regañándola cuando faltaba a su clases, para después jalarle el cabello juguetonamente.

Sango y Yura tenían el corazón roto, las lágrimas también bañaban sus rostros, Kikyö había sido muy buena con ellas. Les había dado todo el amor y el cariño que había en su pequeño cuerpo, les había enseñado a leer y a escribir. A ser unas damas, a pesar de que ellas no deseaban serlo. Les había reprendido, había sido mandona y estricta. Pero lo más importante, Kikyö las había amado, las había abrazado cuando Sango se había roto el tobillo, abrazo y consoló a Yura cuando se había caído del caballo, a pesar de que era un Yōkai puro, Yura había necesitado de ese consuelo, no le había dolido la caída, pero quería ser amada, y Kikyö la amo como a otra hermana. Yura no podía más que sentir amor y gratitud hacía Kikyö, honraría su nombre, y protegería a todos, incluso a costa de su propia vida.

Un sonido en seco la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Instantes después se dio cuenta que su mejilla ardía y palpitaba. Le había dado un bofetón tan fuerte, que le rompieron el labio inferior. Delante de ella, Hiten se encontraba de pie con la mano aún en el aire, ella lo miro, y todo lo que pudo sentir fue rabia, ignorando el dolor y picor.

Hiten se agacho a ver a la pequeña humana que estaba ignorándolos a él y a su hermano. La pequeña puta necesitaba que alguien le enseñará modales y el sería el que se los enseñaría. Le cogió la barbilla con fuera y la obligo a mirarlo. Sus ojos chocolates ardían con una pasión desgarradora, que hizo que su erección creciera. La muchacha estaba ardiendo en rabia, bien. Sonrío con satisfacción, le gustaba que sus presas pelearan. Era, como decirlo… Más gratificante.

-Eres una pequeña estúpida ¿lo sabías?-La muy perra lo fulminó con la mirada, antes de echar su cabeza hacia atrás e impulsarse hacia adelante con fuerza. El choque de cabezas sonó con un sonido en seco, e hizo que su cabeza palpitara.

Con un siseo maldijo y le dio un revés con su mano derecha. La cabeza de la perra se movió hacia un lado, pero se negó a llorar, a pesar que él podía oler las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Bien, el no quería que lloriqueara cuando la montara.

La levanto con fuerza, y la tiro boca abajo, el pequeño cuerpo de la humana reboto en el césped y le dio un vistazo de su magnífico culo. El iba a disfrutar muchísimo desflorando a esa mujer.

Un sonido ahogado detrás de él, seguido de un siseo lo puso en alerta. Se volteo ligeramente a decirle al estúpido de su hermano, que se quedará quieto, que pronto llegaría su turno.

Pero se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Detrás de él, había un maldito hibrido que con su mano derecha le atravesaba el pecho a Mantén. Hiten no podía creerlo, tanto era su estupefacción que se quedo inmóvil, viendo con el jodido mal nació, le arrancaba del pecho el corazón a Mantén. El órgano palpitaba entre sus manos, hasta que él lo hizo trizas con sus garras. El cuerpo sin vida de su hermano callo como en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos, los ojos vacios lo miraban. La furia empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, su hermano, su compañero, muerto por un ser repugnante y miserable.

Pero el hibrido se había metido con los hermanos equivocados. Con un movimiento de su mano llamo a su Raigekijin1*. Le iba a enseñar a ese jodido animal, que él no era tan fácil de vencer.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba ardiendo en cólera. Su día era una completa mierda.

Primero su padre lo había mandando a una misión para que hablara con los demonios de la línea fronteriza. La línea fronteriza era la división que había hecho su padre, con un terrateniente llamado Higurashi, hace unos 20 años, la idea era que los humanos y demonios vivieran en paz, para no extinguirse mutuamente. Una idea estúpida si le preguntaban a él, pero siendo su madre una mujer humana, bueno, que se podría esperar.

La línea fronteriza era cuidada por un Yōkai viejo amigo de su padre, su nombre era Royakan, junto con sus lobos cuidaban la frontera de los demonios. Mientras que Bankotsu, el general de los siete guerreros custodiaba junto a sus hermanos, la frontera de los humanos.

Su padre le había dicho que el pacto había sido violado, hace unos dos meses atrás más o menos, había corrido el rumor con un Younkai había traspasado la frontera y había asesinado a la sacerdotisa guardiana del palacio y la aldea de los Higurashi, los cuales eran una de las familias más poderosas, al menos, de los humanos. Para rematar, la mujer era la primogénita del viejo amigo humano de su madre y padre. Su padre había montando en cólera, y pidió que le trajeran la cabeza del Yōkai, para vengar así a la hija de su difunto amigo. Pero nadie la trajo, el demonio había sido muy cuidadoso.

Algo que había hecho sospechar a todos ellos.

Llegaron a la conclusión que era alguien que la mujer conocía, porque se relacionarían, era un misterio para todos, la víctima no había sido escogida al azar. La pregunta es ¿Por qué matar a una princesa, que de paso era una sacerdotisa poderosa, y con qué fin? Algo que también lo hacía estar inquieto era lo fácil que fue para el demonio. El había conocido a Kikyö, en realidad, la había visto las pocas veces cuando ella visito el palacio de su padre. Tenía un poder espiritual impresionante, y podía purificar a cualquier demonio sin ningún problema. No le dio importancia, y siempre la veía de lejos, ella siempre traía un aroma en sus Kimonos, que llamaban mucho su atención.

Al principio pensó que era le esencia de la mujer, pero no fue así. Cuando se lo pregunto, dijo que la esencia que él sentía, debía ser de su hermana pequeña. Él nunca conoció a la dichosa hermana pequeña, y estaba agradecido por eso. Cuando inhalaba ese aroma de las ropas de la sacerdotisa se volvía loco, su pulso pulsaba constantemente, y su corazón se aceleraba. Para su maldita mala suerte, a su pene le encantaba ese aroma. Cada vez que podía oler aunque sea un poco de ese olor, no es que fuera mucho, el aroma que Kikyö traía en sus ropas, no era fuerte, pero si lo suficiente para olerlo y diferenciarlo del aroma propio de la sacerdotisa. Él siempre lucia una erección de campeonato, su maldito pene se alzaba como una vara, y él se sentía avergonzado que el simple aroma de la hermana pequeña de Kikyö lo pusiera en tal estado. Se sentía como un jodido depravado.

El poder de Kikyö podía derrotar a un ejército, entonces ¿Cómo un simple demonio pudo matarla? ¿Cómo no se defendió? Mierda, era todo un maldito dilema.

Después de hablar con Royakan, este le había asegurado y perjurado que ningún demonio traspaso la barrera. Normalmente los demonios que traspasaban la frontera tenía que notificarlo a Royakan, este daba su consentimiento. Cuando volvían, se les hacía una revisión, si el demonio que había herido de muerte a Kikyö pudo ocultar el olor de sangre, pero no las vibraciones espirituales que siempre emanaban de ella, ¿entonces, quien realmente hirió a muerte a Kikyö, y con qué fin?

El había traspasado la barrera, porque quería hablar con los residentes de la casa Higurashi. Y acepto a regañadientes que también quería conocer a la hermana de Kikyö. Quería ver, si era tan bella como decían, o al menos, como lo había sido su hermana en vida.

Iba solo, normalmente siempre viajaba solo, o lo hacía con su ejército. O con su medio hermano, pero esta vez sencillamente quiso hacerlo solo.

Estaba tan concentrado en el camino, que no se había dado cuenta del picor que perturbaba su nariz, cuando se dio cuenta se detuvo en seco.

El fabuloso olor que a veces olía de la ropa de Kikyö, estaba llegando a su nariz, la hermana de Kikyö estaba cerca. Inhalo profundamente, para luego fruncir el ceño. Había olores mezclados con el de ella.

Miedo, rabia, y dos olores a demonios machos.

Un gruñido nacido desde lo más profundo de su garganta, salió de su boca. Moviéndose con agilidad, esquivando los árboles, siguió el olor. Mataría al que la fuera asustado, y osado acercarse a ella. No la conocía, pero su olor lo incitaba a protegerla. Su demonio interior estaba despierto y gruñendo. Bien, los dos estaban de acuerdo en matar.

Primero llego un manantial, el olor era tenue, aun fresco. Eso quería decir que no se había movido hace mucho. Inhalando de nuevo, supo hacía donde dirigirse, cruzo el manantial, y empezó a correr.

El olor se estaba haciendo más fuerte, olio la excitación que provenían de los dos machos. Royakan no le había dicho, que había dos demonios que habían solicitado el permiso de traspasar la frontera. Se encargaría de eso más tarde, lo primordial era encontrar a la mujer.

Llego a un lugar donde la maleza del bosque no era tan abundante. Se subió de un salto árbol, pero desde donde estaba, no podía observar bien a la mujer.

Pero si sabía quiénes eran los idiotas que la tenían. Había escuchado a Sesshomaru hablar de unos hermanos relámpago, normalmente ninguno de los Yōkais los soportaba, eran ridículos.

Escucho perfectamente todo lo que decían, al principio estaba calmado. Al parecer no le había hecho nada aún. Hasta que sus orejas dieron un tirón, cuando escucharon un sonido en seco.

Su cuerpo se puso en tensión, listo para atacar.

-…pequeña estúpida ¿lo sabías?-No escucho que la mujer respondiera, su nariz picaba y su demonio estaba arañando su pecho para subir a la superficie. Estaba gruñendo y pataleando con fuerza dentro de sí mismo.

Inuyasha estaba jadeando, su demonio estaba inquieto, luchando por salir, el no podía dar rienda suelta a su demonio. No mientras la pequeña humana esta cerca, no podía arriesgarse.

Pudo oler la excitación mayor que tenía uno de ellos. Y Inuyasha sabía muy bien, lo que querían hacerle a la pequeña humana, pero sobre su cadáver iban a violarla.

Sigilosamente se acerco más cerca, aún no le había dado un vistazo a la mujer, pero no quería hacerlo. Tenía un casi nulo autocontrol de su bestia interior y presentía que si veía a la mujer en mal estado. Explotaría.

Miro a uno de los hermanos, el gordo simplón que estaba más cerca de él. La cosa era espantosa, ¿Que mierda tan fea era esa?, sacudiendo su cabeza, afilo sus garras. Se agacho y espero. Ninguno se había percatado de su presencia, y eso jugaría a su favor.

Ser acerco un poco más, solo un poco más, y podía matarlo de un solo movimiento.

¡Ajá! El idiota estaba mirando hacía su hermano, no estaba atento a su entorno. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro. Bien, pagaría caro su descuido. Aun agachado, en un movimiento de sus pies, se impulso hacia adelante, cayendo justamente delante de él bicho feo, el idiota solo pudo soltar un jadeo de sorpresa, antes de sus manos con garras atravesara su pecho, la mano de Inuyasha, siguió hacia adelante, dañando todo su organismo por dentro, hasta que tuvo en sus manos lo que quería. Sonrió, tenía su jodido corazón en sus manos.

Con un movimiento lanzo su brazo hacia atrás, trayendo consigo el corazón del bastardo. Los ojos se habían abierto con sorpresa, mientras sus manos arañaban su pecho. Unos segundos después cayó muerto en el suelo. Inuyasha estaba preparado para arremeter contra el otro hermano, se giro un movimiento ágil, y quedo de frente al otro hermano. Bueno, por lo menos este no era tan difícil de mirar.

El otro hermano relámpago, se levanto y estiro su mano de un lado. Una especial de lanza apareció en su mano, Inuyasha arqueo una ceja expectante. Pero se descuido.

Cediendo a un impulso que no conocía, miro hacia la mujer. Vio un cuervo curvilíneo lleno de curvas en un cuerpo esbelto que estaba boca abajo. Sus caderas tenían magulladuras, igual que sus piernas y su espalda. Tenía las manos atadas en la espalda, igual que sus pies también estaban atados. Su precioso cabello estaba hecho hacia un lado lleno de pasto. Su aroma le llego de lleno, dejándolo sin respiración.

Su demonio empezó a jadear con fuerza y aullar lleno de rabia, arañando desde adentro queriendo salir y matar al hijo de perra que le causo esos moretones. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, le salieron marcas a los lados del rostro, Inuyasha podía sentir como su demonio interno tomaba el control, pero no le importaba, estaba seguro que no le haría daño a la mujer, además el también estaba cabreado, nadie tenía que tocar esa piel perfecta y dejarle esas marcas tan horrendas. El hijo de puta de su demonio, no había dejado de repetir en su mente esas jodidas palabras.

 _ **¡Nuestra! ¡Nuestra! ¡Mía, mía!**_

Al parecer solo conocía esas palabras.

Justo antes de que su demonio tomará el control, por el rabillo del ojo vio al otro Younkai viniendo directo hacía él.

 _La jodida puta y todo lo que se menea._ Iba a matar a ese cabrón.

* * *

Continuara.

¡Hola chicas! Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo. Espero y les guste. Tenía pensando actualizar entre lunes y martes, pero se me había ido el internet, y me llego fue esta mañana. Lo siento, no tengo fecha para actualizar el segundo capítulo, pero lo actualizaré tan pronto como lo tenga. Esperare ansiosa sus reviews, y gracias por las que le dieron Fav a mi historia, y a las que me comentaron. ¡Son un amor! Un cap mas o menos larguito por el retraso.

1*.-Es el arma que Hiten usa en la serie y en el manga, así se llama, y mediante ella controla los truenos.

Antes de despedirme quisiera aclarar algo. A algunas les dije que este seria una especie como de segundo prologo. Cuando lo estaba escribiendo así tan solo iba a escribir la mitad, al menos asi lo tenia en mente, luego decidi añadirle más cosas y este fue el resultado. Decidi que este seria el primer capitulo, así que espero y me den sus opiniones, sus comentarios son mi recompensa y mi llenan de alegría. Gracias.

¡Chaito!


	3. Chapter 3

2

* * *

Controlando el ligero temblor que le recorrió la espina dorsal Sango, miro fijamente a Hana, la doncella de Kagome, tratando de entender lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. Se negaba a creerlo Kagome simplemente no podía ser tan estúpida.

-¿Qué dijiste Hana?

Hana removió nerviosas sus manos y se balanceo de atrás para adelante sobre sus pies. Sabía que tenía que haber evitado que su ama cometiera semejante tontería, la señorita Kagome era una dama, si bien también era un sacerdotisa, ella no tenia porque estar investigando muertes, y mucho menos la muerte de la señora Kikyö. Hace más de tres horas que su niña se había ido y ella está muy preocupada por su ama.

-La señorita Kagome, me había dicho que saldría a los alrededores para conseguir unas pistas sobre la muerte de la señora Kikyö. Eso fue hace más de tres horas señorita.

Sango inhalo y exhalo varias veces, su mejor amiga a veces podía ser tan inteligente, pero otras veces podía ser tan increíblemente estúpida.

 _Paciencia,_ _Kami_ _, dame paciencia_ Pensó ella.

-Voy a buscarla Hana, no te preocupes.-Le dijo.-Busca a Yura y dile que se encuentre conmigo en las puertas del palacio.-Se giro y vio a si gatita.-Vamos Kirara.

Dando media vuelta se fue a buscar su Hiraikotsu, y su traje de exterminadora. Desde la muerte de Kikyö ella no creía que fuera seguro andar por los alrededores fuera una buena idea, por eso, prefería ir preparada por si se encontraba con algún demonio. Se cambio rápidamente y salió hacia las puertas del palacio. Yura ya estaba esperándola con su vestimenta que usaba cuando entrenaban. Un pequeño traje de cuero negro, un traje de mujer ninja. No hacía falta decirle a Yura porque saldrían ella ya lo sospechaba.

-¿Kagome?-Fue la única pregunta que hizo Yura, Sango asintió y ninguna dijo nada más. El corazón de ambas latía apresuradamente, ellas se habían recompuesto de la perdida de Kikyö con esfuerzo, perder a Kagome. No querían ni pensarlo.

* * *

Kagome estaba nerviosa. Si bien, había tomado la decisión de aceptar su muerte con valentía, fue una decisión completamente estúpida ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento. Ella quería tener hijos, y formar una familia. Pero también, quería vengar la muerte de su hermana. Y muerta, no podría vengarla. ¿Pero cómo podía salirse de esta situación en la que estaba metida hasta el fondo? Bueno, no tenía que preguntárselo, pues hace tan solo un minuto el idiota Hiten estaba prácticamente encima de ella, y un minuto después ya no.

Ella sintió que algo se había aproximado. Era un demonio, pero no sabría definirlo ciertamente. Lo que si sabía era que tenía un poder inimaginable. Ella podía escuchar como peleaba con Hiten y quería verlo. Tratando de removerse un poco, todo lo que las cuerdas le permitiesen, para poder observar, con gran esfuerzo pudo girarse de medio lado. Un ángulo perfecto para poder observar la pelea que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Hiten tenía su lanza que a su parecer era muy extraña. Miro a la persona que estaba peleando contra él y el aire se atasco en sus pulmones.

Era un hibrido.

Era alto, tenía el pelo peli plateado, y dos orejas en la cima de su cabeza, portaba su cara surgen dos marcas de color magenta laterales en cada mejilla similares a rasguños, sus ojos eran de un color azulado, sus pupilas rasgadas y la esclerótica de sus ojos era de color rojo, tenía unas cejas pobladas y de color negro que hacia contraste con su cabello. Estaba vestido con unos Hakama blusados en los tobillos, una chaqueta con mangas "separadas", un kosode, y un obi. Encima de todo llevaba una armadura de acero con púas.

Al parecer su lado demoniaco tomo el control. Pero no fue eso lo que la impresiono. Si no, que al verlo luchando contra Hiten una oleada de preocupación corrió por sus venas. ¿Por qué ella se preocuparía por alguien que no conocía en lo absoluto? No, mejor dicho. ¿Por qué ella se preocupa por un demonio?

Hiten la sacó de sus preguntas auto impuestas cuando en un movimiento de su muñeca, le clavo al punta de su lanza en el hombro derecho, ella intento dar un grito ahogado pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue dar un sonido estrangulado. Después de todo, estaba amordazada. Al parecer a su salvador, eso no le importo, porque dio un gruñido, (que según la opinión de Kagome fue de lo más aterrador con un toque sexy), y le clavo una de sus muy largas garras el brazo izquierdo de Hiten, arrancándole un pedazo de piel.

-¡Maldito hibrido me las vas a pagar!-El bramido de Hiten la asusto, se estaba cabreando en serio y temió un poco por su salvador. Al parecer su salvador no pensaba igual, poniendo su pie derecho al frente, y estirando un poco su pie izquierdo hacia atrás le hizo una seña a Hiten con una de sus garras para que se acercará a él, mientras se reía un poco.

Hiten elevo su lanza hacía el cielo, y rallos empezaron a caer en cualquier parte. Asustada cerró los ojos e hizo de todo para concentrarse e invocar un pequeño campo de fuerza para ella. Pero no podía, no podía concentrarse mientras escuchaba los gruñidos y todo lo que estaba sucediendo, los vellos de su nuca se encresparon avisándole de que algún peligro se acercaba. Abrió los ojos, y todo paso en cámara lenta.

Vio como un rallo venía directamente hacía ella, pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, la levanto y de un brinco la movió del lugar, ahora se encontraba en un lugar más apartado de la pelea, pero aún así podía observarla. Cuando alzo la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron directamente con unos de color rojo, que la miraron con… ¿Preocupación? Nah, de seguro estaba delirando. Pero no le dio tiempo a pensar, estupefacta vio como Hiten le clavo la lanza en su hombro de nuevo y se la retorció.

Su salvador dio un gruñido y giro la cabeza. Hiten estaba sonriendo confianzudamente, y lo miro con una mirada retadora. Su salvador con un movimiento de su brazo izquierdo, cogió a Hiten con una velocidad impresionante, por la garganta. Hiten abrió los ojos como platos y miro a su salvador con odio. Su salvador simplemente sonrío y le clavo las garras a ambos lados de la garganta. Apretó y apretó cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que de la garganta de Hiten botará mucha sangre. Ella quería apartar los ojos, pero no podía, atónita siguió mirando la escena, hasta que su salvador la miro y le hablo con una voz un poco aterradora.

-Cierra los ojos.-Y ella lo hizo.

Escucho un ligero _crack_ y se hizo el silencio. No quería abrir los ojos, pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando no sintió más a su salvador cerca. Un poco asustada, aunque no quería admitirlo, abrió los ojos para ver como su salvador levanto el cuerpo de Hiten y el de Manten, y se fue dando saltos. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y lucho contra la oleada de desesperación y decepción que sobrevino a su cuerpo al verse abandonada por él. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía! No le gustaba sentirse así, y se dijo a si misma que lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, es que ese hombre se fuera marchado.

Pero se engaño a sí misma, porque unos momentos después el volvió a llegar con algo en la mano de color rojo, se dio cuenta que era su chaqueta, quedándose tan solo con la armadura encima del kosode. Ignoro la sensación de calidez que la reconforto y se propuso mirarlo con curiosidad.

Ya no tenía esas manchas moradas, y los ojos le habían cambiado. Eran ahora de un impresionante color dorado. Atónita solo pudo mirar esos ojos que se le hicieron tan bonitos. El se acerco con cautela, y se agacho delante de ella. Rompió las ataduras de sus manos y le quito la amordaza de la boca. Kagome se lo agradeció en silencio, movió las manos para suavizar un poco el calambre que surgió cuando la sangre empezó a circular de nuevo en sus manos. El se levanto y mirando hacia otro lado le tendió su chaqueta.

Ella lo agarro y lo miro sin entender. El volteo a verla y suspiro.

-Estas desnuda.-Inmediatamente ella abrió los ojos como platos y dio un pequeño gritito, se la puso rápidamente, y la arreglo de forma que cubriera todo lo necesario.

-Gracias.-Dijo, su voz un poco temblorosa.

* * *

-Gracias.-La voz de ella era como una caricia. E Inuyasha se arrepintió inmediatamente por darle su traje de rata de fuego que su padre le había dado para cuando no llevara sus armaduras. Después de haber lanzado por un pequeño acantilado los cuerpos de los bichos raros, la adrenalina de la pelea ya se había borrado de su sistema. Haciendo que tomara cada vez más conciencia de la pequeña criatura que ahora lo miraba con curiosidad.

Su piel estaba un poco magullada e Inuyasha se concentro y darle una repasada para ver si estaba herida de gravedad, _si claro_ , mintiéndose a si mismo se dijo que el solo miraba sus muslos para ver si la habían violado o algo así, no para ver lo suave que se veían o lo delicioso que sería pasar la lengua por sus muslos para llegar al centro de su… _Para ya Inuyasha, compórtate_.

Aunque Inuyasha era consciente de que si ellos lo hubieran hecho el fácilmente podría identificarlo por los olores, y él se hubiera tomado la tarea de torturarlos por semanas por haberle hecho eso a su mujer.

¿Su mujer? ¿Desde cuándo la consideraba suya? ¡Si ni siquiera sabía su nombre!

 _Pero ya te gustaría a ti saber más que su nombre._ Inuyasha frunció el ceño, su subconsciente era una mierda total.

Miro de nuevo a la mujer y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, nadie podía de decir que Inuyasha Taisho, hijo del general perro, no era un caballero. Después de todo, su madre lo educo a punta de pellizcos. Ella se balanceo un poco sobre sus pies e Inuyasha la agarro por la cintura para estabilizarla mejor, solo para ayudarla se dijo. _Bah, miéntete todo lo que quieras._

Inuyasha se congelo en su sitio. Antes no se había dado cuenta porque estaba peleando y la adrenalina que corría por sus venas mezclada con la furia que él había sentido en ese momento había sido tanta, que él no había podido concentrarse en nada más. Pero la condenada mujer olía condenadamente bien. Era una mezcla entre lilas y jazmín. Una mezcla adictiva si lo preguntan a él o a su demonio, que pareciera que estuviera ronroneando de aprobación por sostenerla contra sí.

Incapaz de resistir la tentación hizo que se inclinara un poco mientras ella lo miraba frunciéndole el ceño. Acerco su nariz a su cuello solo para inhalar un poquito de esencia, solo un poquito. _Mentiroso_ , si bueno, ella no tenía porque saberlo. Inhalo e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

Su Yōkai estaba luchando para salir a la superficie y gruñía dentro de él reclamándola como su compañera. El impacto de esa revelación hizo que por un segundo perdiera el control, haciendo que sus encías picaran y dejando que se alargaran, sus franjas moradas salieron e Inuyasha tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para echar hacía atrás a su demonio. _Atrás muchacho._ El hizo que su demonio se hiciera para atrás, pero no pudo evitar que de su ser manara la _essencia*1._ Marcándola un poco.

Sin poder evitarlo él suspiro sobre el cuello haciendo que a ella se le erizara la piel. Sonrío.

-Hueles condenadamente bien.-El no pudo evitar el ronroneo que salió de su boca.

La apretó más fuerte contra él y froto su nariz por todo su cuello si poder detenerse, inhalando más su aroma, soltado un ronco gemido de placer cuando sus fosas nasales se llenaron de su esencia. Ella tembló ligeramente entre sus brazos y un dulce aroma lleno el ambiente, basto solo un segundo para que Inuyasha se diera cuenta que la pequeña criatura en sus manos, estaba un poco excitada. ¡Por él! Y ese conocimiento hizo que su pecho se inflara de orgullo. Lentamente sin querer asustarla saco su nariz de su cuello, y le agarro la barbilla con su mano girando su cabeza hacia él.

Miro sus lindos ojos chocolates que mostraban recelo, confusión, y excitación. Ella no le tenía miedo y eso era bueno. Al menos de momento.

* * *

Kagome estaba confundida, un poco recelosa, con otro sentimiento un poco desconocido por ella. Pero del cual había oído hablar muchísimo. Deseo.

Oh, ella había tenido un poco de miedo cuando él la agarro por la cintura, y la apretó contra él. Pero cuando lo único que él hizo fue frotar su nariz contra su cuello y olerla, ella solo pudo relajarse. El no iba a matarla ni nada, era impresionante la manera en la que ella se sentía segura con él, ella no tenía porque desear su cercanía, y no porque fuera mitad humano y mitad Yōkai, no, no era por eso. Kagome no era tonto, ella sabía que había demonios buenos, su padre le hablo de uno al que llamaban el general perro, que era un amigo íntimo de su padre, y el cual era el más poderoso según los rumores. Y su padre, siempre le había dicho lo bueno y justo que era. Además, Yura, quien era algo así como su hermana, también era una Yōkai. No, ella no debía desear su cercanía porque, simplemente no debía. _¿Por qué?, Si te gusta tanto tener sus brazos a tu alrededor._ Ella frunció el ceño por la pequeña vocecita de su, subconsciente.

Oh, pero cuando él dijo lo bien que olía, pura arrogancia femenina se desato en su interior. Y ella no pudo más que relajarse en sus brazos. Cuando él le agarro la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos, Kagome estuvo a punto de derretirse. Sus ojos dorados la miraron posesivos, y con un calor que podía competir con las llamas del inframundo. La cara del su salvador, que por cierto aun no le había dicho su nombre, se acerco un poco más hacía ella, como no queriendo asustarla. _Que dulce_ , pensó ella e innecesario. Hace rato ya desde que ella había apagado todas las alarmas de su cabeza.

El se acerco un poco más y ella se quedo inmóvil esperando. No es que como si ella no supiera lo que él fuera a hacer. Era virgen, pero no santa. Ya la habían besado en varias ocasiones, pero cuando el estrello sus labios contra ella, Kagome se dio cuenta que nunca nadie, la había hecho sentir como él lo estaba haciendo.

Al principio el sólo jugó con sus labios, dándole ligeros besos y alejándose antes de que ella hiciera algo más. Le besaba el labio superior y lo chupaba delicadamente. De ella surgió un gemido desde lo más profundo de su alma, y el sonrío, y entonces, la beso de verdad.

Sus labios se movieron lentamente sobre los de ella, persuadiéndola para que abriera la boca para él, y ella con todo el gusto del mundo le dio acceso a su boca. El introdujo la lengua de manera lenta y tentativa, parecía como si él se estuviera conteniendo. Kagome supuso que ella echo a perder su autocontrol, porque cuando ella hizo que su lengua se uniera a la de él, de manera tímida, el rugió un sonido más animal que humano, y devoro su boca.

No fue pasivo, ni gentil. El devoro, poseyó y domino su boca como demostrándole que eso le pertenecía. Chupo su lengua con maestría e hizo que ella se pusiera mas mojada, haciéndola sentirse consciente de su cuerpo por primera vez en su vida. Sus pezones se erizaron debajo de la chaqueta que él le había dado y se hicieron más pesados. El despejo su boca de la de ella, y Kagome gimoteo en desacuerdo, echándose un poco más hacia adelante para obtener más de sus besos. El negó con la cabeza, y en sus ojos ella pudo vislumbrar un poco de furia mezclada con la excitación.

-Alguien viene.-El murmullo de su voz ronca, hizo que algo dentro de ella diera un brinco. No por el hecho de que alguien se acercará, si no, por el solo sonido de su voz hizo que su corazón latiera más apresuradamente. Solo entonces ella fue consciente de los gritos que resonaban en el bosque. Abrió los ojos como platos y la realidad se estrello contra ella como una bofetada.

Ella se había perdido, se fue del palacio sin decirle a nadie hacia donde iba, o porque salió sin guardias, sin decirle nada a sus amigas, solo dándole una breve explicación a su doncella Hana, a la que había dejado más que preocupada. Las voces que cada vez más se acercaban eran de Yura, y Sango. Sin duda preocupadas por ella, y ella aquí, besándose con un desconocido, que podía haberla matado sin dudarlo. ¿En qué clase de desconsidera e inconsciente se había convertida? No conocía de nada a este medio Yōkai, y ella aquí de lo más relajada. ¡Por dios que ella era estúpida! Sin duda Sango y Yura iban a matarla. Dios, ¡Que tonta!

-Oye, criatura…-La voz de su tormento la sacó de sus preocupaciones. Lo miro, y se puso furiosa. ¡Él era el culpable! ¡Era él el que le nublaba el juicio! Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero su mente estaba hecha un espiral de emociones. Y no podía pensar con claridad. Haciendo algo de lo que estaba segura se arrepentiría después, lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras él se tambaleaba hacia atrás. Ella no es estúpida, sabía que si él no hubiera querido moverse no lo hubiera hecho. Y eso solo la puso más furiosa, por lo considerado que se estaba mostrado con ella. Y por lo bien que ella se sentía estando con él.

Con todas sus fuerzas le grito.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Aprovechado! ¿Quién te crees que eres?-Él la miro como si se estuviera volviendo loca, y Kagome se sentía justo así. ¡Loca! Dándose media vuelta echó a correr hasta adentrarse más en el bosque rezando en silencio para que el no la siguiera. Dando un vistazo hacia atrás vio que él la miraba con el desconcierto pintando en su rostro. Y ella se empezó a sentir mal, pero se negó a dar marcha atrás. Tenía que alejarse de él, para que Sango ni Yura se dieran cuenta de lo que había pasado. Aunque Kagome sabía que tenía que dar alguna explicación creíble de porque estaba casi desnuda y sin su kimono.

Corrió un poco más y pudo escuchar cada vez más cerca los gritos de Yura y Sango. Se precipito hacia adelante y las a ambas paradas frente al manantial donde Manten la había secuestrado.

-¡Sango! ¡Yura! ¡Aquí!-Ambas se giraron en su dirección y el alivio en sus caras fue palpable. Ellas echaron a correr en su dirección y en el medio del camino se encontraron en abrazo apretado. Y entonces Kagome se permitió llorar. No se había dado cuenta de la opresión que sentía en el pecho, que se había hecho más fuerte con cada paso que daba alejándose de su salvador. Ella se arrepintió de haber llorado porque ahora Sango y Yura la miraron con preocupación. Antes de que la acribillaran con preguntas ella se lanzo a dar una justificación terrible.

-Salí a buscar pistas sobre la muerte de Kikyö, y no encontré nada.-Las miro a ambas a los ojos y vio el escrutinio en sus miradas mientras bajaban las miradas a su escasa vestimenta. Ella se apresuro a agregar.-Llegaron unos Yōkai a atacarme, me secuestraron y estuvieron a punto de hacerme cosas horribles.-Hizo una pausa y continuo.-Alguien llego y me salvo, me dio esto para que no anduviera desnuda y luego se marcho. No sé quién es, ni como se llama. De verdad, por favor solo quiero irme a casa.

No espero que respondieran y se lanzo sobre Kirara a abrazarla y se monto a horcajadas en su lomo. Yura y Sango la miraron pero no dijeron nada, Sango se subió detrás de ella, mientras que Yura usando su peineta se giro para deslizarse fácilmente entre los arboles contralando los ligeros hilos que nadie veía, excepto ella, por sus poderes espirituales. Llegaron al palacio momentos después mientras todos los sirvientes y los guardias se precipitaban a verla. Ella los calmo a todos, principalmente a una llorosa Hana, que parecía haber perdido a su hijo. Siendo esto irónico ya que Hana era mayor que Kagome por tan solo 6 años. Se dirigió a sus aposentos para darse un baño, sin querer pensar más en aquel sujeto de ojos dorados.

Yura miro la manera en la que Kagome se precipito hacia sus aposentos sin disimular su agitación para evitar el cuestionamiento que Sango y ella le iban a hacer.

Le molestaba que Kagome quiera verle la cara de tonta, Yura no era ninguna niña para comerse sus cuentos. Ella como un Yōkai podía vislumbrar un poco de la essencia que impregnaba su cuerpo, lo suficiente para que cualquier demonio lo viera. Miro a Sango que se había detenido a su lado también molesta con su amiga. A diferencia de ella, Sango no podía ver la essencia, pero sabía que algo estaba pasando, algo que Kagome les estaba ocultando a ambas. Si Kagome llevaba essencia en su cuerpo quería decir que algún Yōkai había hecho su reclamo de manera suave, pero al fin, era un reclamo.

¿Pero quién reclamó a su amiga? Kagome… Abrió los ojos como platos, solo había un motivo por lo que los demonios soltaba su essencia. ¡Kagome era la compañera de un Yōkai! Yura, frunció el ceño. Todo se estaba complicando cada vez más.

Dirigiéndose hacia dentro miro a Sango de nuevo.

-Vamos por nuestras respuestas.- Siguiendo el camino por el que su amiga había desparecido.

* * *

Inuyasha se quedo estático y confundido por unos minutos, que se le hicieron eternos. Luego, sintió furia.

¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarlo así? ¡Él era su puto compañero carajo! Ella no podía irse como si nada, frunciendo el ceño decidió que le daría una hora para que disfrutara su huida. Luego, luego el iría a buscarla a exigirle que se comportara de una mejor manera con su compañero. ¡Ósea él! A Inuyasha le importaba que su pequeña criatura no supiera que ellos eran compañeros, el se encargaría de hacérselo saber, y luego, esa mujer aprendería a que tenía que tenerle respeto. Pero antes, Inuyasha necesitaba respuestas, y necesitaba hablar con Royakan sobre los hermanos payasos, o relámpagos, como sea.

Lanzo un suspiro de agotamiento y miro hacia su Hamaka y vio que su maldito pene no se había desinflado, aun después de que la dichosa mujer lo hubiera abandonado. El no podía ir a ver a Royakan con una maldita erección y con sus bolas a punto de volverse moradas.

Suspiro.

Tendría que darse un baño frío antes, caminando hacia el manantial, pensó en que su criatura iba a aprender de que a Inuyasha Taisho nadie lo dejaba con una erección si hacerse cargo.

* * *

Hola chicas aquí les dejo el segundo cap. ¡Espero y les guste chicas! Espero ansiosa sus reviews, por cierto arregle el capitulo uno del error con la palabra Younkai, gracias por hacérmelo notar.

NT: 1* La essencia es algo que todos los demonios poseen, cada uno de un color diferente. Y es la primera fase para marcar a sus compañeras. El proceso consta de 3 fases para marcar a sus compañeras, que les iré explicando a medida que avancemos más con el fic. Cualquier duda, o sugerencia, espero sus reviews. Hasta pronto.

 _Bellk_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mis nenas.

Antes de que empiecen a leer.

Me encantaron sus reviews y me alegra que les este gustando mi historia, **Valkiria-San** me pregunto sobre la "essencia" y algo de lo que yo había puesto en mi cap anterior. Cuando empiecen a leer verán que mi querida Yura se lo explicará a Kag, por si alguna también tenía esa duda y no me pregunto. Con respecto a lo que me pregunto mi **Crystal** jajaja, si Inuyasha no es virgen nena. Recuerda que en esos tiempos la virginidad en las mujeres era algo muy valioso y que sólo se lo entregaban a sus esposos, los hombres por el contrario desde tiempos inmemorables han sidos unos auténticos zorrones. Sean demonios o no, aunque así los amemos jaja.

Sin más que decir, ¡empiecen a leer!

* * *

3

* * *

Las voces femeninas se elevaban cada vez más. Era una tortura para cualquiera que pasaba por ese pasillo exacto del palacio. Las voces se mezclaban, una más furiosa que la otra. Hasta que Kagome no pudo más y literalmente exploto. Literal.

-¡Pueden callarse la boca de una vez!-Miro a sus dos mejores amigas furiosa. No podía creer que no le hubieran dado el espacio y el tiempo que ella necesitaba para pensar y analizar todo lo que le había pasado el día anterior.

La noche anterior Yura y Sango irrumpieron en su habitación, la ignoraron y ella se sintió feliz de no tener que tocar el tema.

Pero su felicidad duro puco.

Yura y Sango siguen insistiendo en que Kagome les ocultaba algo, y ella se estaba molestando cada vez más. ¿Qué no podían entender que ella no quería hablar de nada? ¡Eran insoportables! Escucho la voz de su amiga Yura, hablándole de que brillaba con-no-se-que-carajos-es. Y que estaba marcada. ¿De qué coño hablaba Yura? ¡Marcada su culo!

-¿Marcada? ¿De qué carajos me estás hablando Yura, te has vuelto loca o qué demonios pasa contigo mujer?-Era imposible no detectar la incredulidad en su voz.-Además ya les dije lo que paso, no entiendo porque tanta insistencia con el tema.

Yura la miro sin pestañear y no perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Ayer había llegado a la conclusión junto con Sango que lo mejor era dejar estar a Kagome por ese día. Que al día siguiente la acribillarían a preguntas.

Bueno, ya es otro día y Kagome se negaba a decirles la verdad, no quería aceptar que ayer estuvo tan cerca del algún Yōkai y que este la marco con su essencia. Eso le cabreaba, y ni decir de Sango. Si Yura estaba a punto de perder la paciencia Sango ya la perdió.

-La pregunta aquí es que pasa contigo Kagome. ¿Porque nos mientes? Entiendo que les mientas a los sirvientes, incluso a Hana y a Kohaku, ¿pero a nosotras? ¿En serio?-A Kagome no le paso por alto el dolor en las palabras de Sango, como si estuviera decepcionada de que ella no quisiera hablar.

Hablar. Maldita sea, ¡Kagome no quería hablar!

Si ella hablaba, estaría aceptado lo que paso, y ella no podía. Bueno, en realidad, no quería aceptarlo. Algunos dirán que es un caprichoso, o que es una niñería que ella pensara de ese modo. Pero no era así, ella quería olvidar todo lo ocurrido porque no podía permitirse sentir lo que estaba sintiendo por ese medio demonio. ¡Ella no podía!

No por el hecho de que fuera un Yōkai, o bueno, medio Yōkai. Si no porque ese hombre la hacía sentirse vulnerable, había algo en el que la hacía querer recostarse sobre su pecho y ronronear como una gatita. Y maldita sea, si ella no se sentía frustrada por eso.

Lanzo un suspiro y miro a sus hermanas. Porque eso era lo que eran las tres. Hermanas. Y si algo le había enseñado su querida Kikyö era que entre hermanas no se guardaban secretos.

Entonces les contó todo. Todo lo que había sucedido desde que había salido de palacio sin escoltas y sin su arco y flechas. Les contó su secuestro y la manera en la que su salvador la salvo. Como él la beso como si no hubiera un mañana, y como ella se había derretido en sus brazos. Lo vulnerable y confundida que se sentía. Sango y Yura la escucharon con atención y no se escandalizaron por su aparente atracción por un demonio, bueno, teniendo en cuenta que una de sus mejores amigas era una, estaba fuera de la ecuación.

-Eso era lo que quería que nos dijeras Kaggie.- La voz siempre dulce y compresiva de Sango no tardo en hacerse presente.

-Lamento no haber sido sincera antes.

Yura negó con la cabeza dándole entender que no importaba, y Sango hizo un sonido gracioso quitándole importancia. Kagome se sintió relajada por un momento, pero luego recordó algo que Yura le había dicho hace unos minutos. Algo como que estaba marcada y llevaba la essencia de alguien por todo el cuerpo. Algo que ella no entendía para nada.

-Yura quieres explicarme lo que había dicho hace unos momentos por favor.

La mirada inocente que Kagome le dirigió no la sorprendió. Sabía que si no saciaba su curiosidad se pondría pesada.

Soltó un suspiro y empezó a explicarle.

-La essencia, es algo de los Yōkais. Cada Yōkai tiene una essencia diferente, o bueno digamos de un color diferente por así decirlo. Es una manera para marcar a sus compañeros, además del olor. Es un instinto que permanece dormido hasta que el Yōkai o un Hanyou, encuentra su compañero.-hizo una pausa para que asimilara. Cuando Kagome asintió ella continuó.-La essencia que llevas en el cuerpo es de un color dorado con toques rojos. La verdad es que no se mucho, solo lo esencial. Como también se que el proceso de acoplamiento es por etapas, o algo así me dijo mi madre.

Procesando toda la información que Yura le dio su primer instinto fue negarse. Pero ella había estado cerca de ese mitad Yōkai. Eso quería decir que... Soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y una profunda negación quería salir de su boca, cuando su alma vibraba en aceptación.

Iba a decirle a Yura donde se podía meter sus "suposiciones de que ella brillaba con no-se-que-cosa" pero su doncella Hana interrumpió en la habitación viéndose un poco agitada.

-Mi niña-Jadeo.-En la sala del palacio hay alguien que quiere verla.

Kagome frunció el ceño frustrada.

-¿Quien es, Hana?

La aludida trago saliva visiblemente para luego contestar.

-Dice que es el hijo del general Yōkai Inuno Taisho, y que necesita hablar con usted.

La confusión golpeo los rostros de las tres jóvenes. Yura era una Yōkai, pero desde que el señor Takeo y la señora Hikari Higurashi la adoptaron, convivió más con los humanos, que con los demonios.

Kagome se levanto de su futon junto con Sango y Yura y siguieron a Hana. A medida que el avance hacia la sala del palacio se hacía más notoria, por alguna razón empezó a sentirse nerviosa y sus pensamientos eran un eran un enredo. De reprendió ella misma, a la final, ella nunca volvería a ver a su dichoso salvador.

Su pulso se disparo con cada paso que daba e increíblemente, cuando detuvo sus pasos al frente de la puerta corrediza que la separaba de la sala, la inundo una especie de ansiedad. Armándose de valor se ajustó las solapas de su Kimono dorado con blanco, y abrió para encontrarse con una sala prácticamente vacía y con un sólo hombre dentro.

Un demonio. En realidad, medio demonio.

Era él. Su salvador. El medio demonio que invadió sus pensamientos desde la tarde de ayer y durante toda la noche.

De su boca salió un gritito estrangulado. Y él se giro. Le sonrió, una sonrisa depredadora. Y en sus ojos se podía vislumbrar el triunfo y el conocimiento.

El sabía quien era ella. Los recuerdos del día anterior se estrellaron contra ella de manera brutal. El beso, su toque, su voz ronca. La manera en la que sucumbió ante él.

Se sonrojo, y los ojos de el brillaron como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

Entonces a Kagome le ocurrió algo que nunca, jamás, en su vida le había pasado.

Se desmayó.

* * *

Inuyasha se sentía como una autentica mierda.

El día anterior después de darse tres malditos baños fríos en el río más cercano, su erección al fin pudo desinflarse. Y él al fin pudo hablar con Royakan y aclarar ciertas dudas, que a la final lo dejaron más inquieto que nunca.

Se había dirigido a la línea divisora. Para cualquier humano que no poseyera poderes especiales y que traspasara la barrera con el permiso del líder de los siete guerreros, al traspasar la línea sería como una fuerte sacudida pero nomas que eso.

Pero para los Yōkais sería como si les hicieran tragar ácido y les quemara el estomago en carne viva. Sería solo por unos minutos y luego todos se repondrían pero, no por eso era menos doloroso. La razón es porque la línea divisora era, en realidad, una línea de protección echa por una gran sacerdotisa vieja amiga del señor Higurashi y su padre. Su padre nunca ha dicho el nombre de la sacerdotisa. Al parecer tenía que ser un secreto que él se llevara a la tumba.

A Inuyasha en realidad no le importaba saber el nombre de la sacerdotisa. Al menos eso se había dicho el mismo antes de que Royakan le hubiera informado que necesitaban encontrar a esa sacerdotisa cuanto antes. Al parecer había una pequeña (nótese el sarcasmo), grieta de poder espiritual en la línea fronteriza. Según lo que pensaba Royakan, la pequeña grieta que había sido hace un mes, estaba avanzando con una velocidad sorprendente. Y ellos necesitaban que la sacerdotisa lo arreglara cuanto antes o todo sería un caos. De ahí la explicación de porque los hermanos payasos habían traspasado la línea sin que Royakan se diera cuenta.

Al ser muy dolorosa para los demonios el paso de una línea a otra, ellos tenían que acudir a Royakan para que el les diera una especie de semilla para que el dolor no fuera tan intenso y más soportable.

Los humanos no la necesitaban, porque ellos no poseían poderes demoníacos.

Inuyasha no se lo había tomado en un principio tan a pecho, el tenía en mente un plan, buscaría a su traviesa compañera al día siguiente, luego le explicaría quien era él, y de seguro ella saltaría a sus brazos como lo aria una buena compañera. Luego, él la poseería y se aseguraría de cumplir las fases del acoplamiento de compañeros. Después regresaría a las tierras del norte a hablar con su padre, para que este buscara a la sacerdotisa anónima y entonces el solo se encargaría de su mujer y de su ejército.

Claro, eso era lo que pensaba Inuyasha antes de que él se encontrara con el líder de los siete guerreros y él le informara lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al parecer, Bankotsu, le habían llegado rumores de algunas muertes de algunos humanos, causados por demonios. Y eso era un terrible problema.

Si los demonios estaban cruzando la línea, sin que Royakan y ninguno de los siete guerreros se dieran cuenta, era porque alguien los estaba ayudando. ¿Pero quién?

Además, como si fuera poco, Jakotsu, un tipo que en opinión de Inuyasha era absolutamente extraño, (y no preciosamente porque el tipo se fuera tirado, literalmente a sus brazos), había escuchado a unos humanos que estaban cansados de esa situación, agregándole la muerte de Kikyö que era solo un incentivo mas para ellos, tenían pensado ser ellos los cazadores y no los cazados.

Un pensamiento ridículo, pero Inuyasha se guardo eso para sí. Según le explico Ryukotsu, eso, al menos de momento, no supondría un problema. Ellos tenían la ligera esperanza de que eso solo fueran comentarios producidos en un momento de miedo.

Inuyasha no lo creía así, pero no discutió.

Después de eso, Inuyasha pasó la noche en una cueva. Esperando que se hiciera de día para ir a buscar a su compañera rebelde.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Y ahora estaba en el palacio del viejo amigo de su padre, quién había resultado ser el padre de su compañera, sosteniendo a su criatura en sus brazos porque la bendita mujer se había desmayado tan sólo verlo, y al verla cayendo como en cámara lenta, solo atino a moverse tan rápido para sostenerla y que no se hiciera daño con el fuerte golpe, que de seguro iba a darse.

Siendo honesto, Inuyasha no había esperado ese recibimiento.

El chillido de una de las mujeres lo trajo de vuelta del lío de sus pensamientos. Levantando su mirada vio la angustia en la cara de la mujer, que lo había recibido, sin mal no recordaba, su nombre era Hana.

-¡Mi niña! -El jadeo preocupado de la doncella de su compañera le hizo entender que este no era un comportamiento habitual en ella. ¿Aturdida por verlo? Tal vez. ¿Asustada? . No. ¿Sorprendida? . Absolutamente.

-Hana ve por algo para poder hacer que Kagome vuelva en sí.-Alguna de las dos muchachas restantes habló. Inuyasha no sabría decir cual era, porque en el momento que mencionaron el nombre de su pequeña cosa rebelde él se había olvidado de todo.

K.A.G.O.M.E. Saboreó el nombre de ella en sus labios, y se sintió tan bien, que sin poder evitarlo se inclinó y le dio un casto beso que le supo a gloria.

Levanto la mirada y vio cuatro pares de ojos que lo observaban sorprendidos. El se encogió de hombros y se giro con la preciosa carga para dirigir al centro de la sala. Se sentó con ella en sus brazos y esperó.

Las dos mujeres se le quedaron viendo y por primera vez Inuyasha noto que una de ellas no era humana, si no, todo lo contrario, era una Yōkai que lo miraba sin pestañear y con el conocimiento y la preocupación pintando sus rasgos.

Ella se acerco a él y murmuro.

-Eres su compañero.-No fue una pregunta, fue en realidad, una afirmación. El no dijo nada, simplemente asintió. Ella conforme se giro y se acerco a la otra mujer que lo miraba con una advertencia en sus ojos. Algo como, _dáñala y yo te dañare a ti._

Nadie hablo mientras la doncella se apresuro a poner un pequeño frasco de sales debajo de la nariz de su Kagome.

Sus ojos se movieron y ella dio un pequeño manotazo al frasco para alejarlo de su nariz. Poco a poco volvió a ser consciente y entonces lo miro fijamente. Y ese momento fue... como si nada mas existiera.

Hubo una conexión, que se arruinó cuándo la mujer castaña murmuro el nombre de su compañera y ella literalmente brinco de sus brazos, y monto en cólera.

-¿Como te atreves pervertido cochino?-Definitivamente su compañera tenía carácter.-¿Como sabes donde vivo? ¿Me seguís te? ¡Eres un acosador! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Hana llama a los guardias!

Inuyasha no pudo evitarlo, se río de ella. Era un autentica monada. Pero aunque, le encantará ver lo mona que se veía Inuyasha tenía que regresar con su padre. Y no había manera como el infierno que él se fuera sin su compañera. Así que al mal paso, darle prisa.

-Soy tu compañero pequeña rebelde, así que si me voy, tú te vienes conmigo.-La doncella y la castaña lo vieron sorprendidas y con la boca abierta. La yōkai lo miro con diversión.

-¡Que te den! ¡Yo no soy tu compañera idiota!-Después de la sorpresa inicial, Kagome se recompuso. Ignorando la calidez y la satisfacción que invadió a su alma cuando él dijo que era su compañera.

Él la miro calmado y le hablo como si hablara con un niño que no entiende.

-Si lo eres dulzura.

-Qué no lo soy, ¡y no me llames dulzura!

-Que si, no seas terca mujer.

-¡Yo no soy terca! ¡Y dije que no!

A Inuyasha se le estaba agotando la paciencia, y estaba cansado de ver como tres mujeres lo veían con diversión, mientras su compañera lo negaba. Abrió la boca para decirle unas cuantas cosas a su compañera rebelde pero ella se le adelanto.

-Hana, Yura, Sango ¡Fuera!-Las tres la miraron como si se fuera vuelto loca y Kagome por segunda vez se sintió de esa manera. Sabía que iban a negarse, pero ella necesitaba hablar con el pervertido a solas.-Por favor, voy a estar bien.

A regañadientes las tres salieron del lugar. Ella se giro a ver a su supuesto "compañero" y sintió que las rodillas le temblaban.

Si no fuera tan endiabladamente guapo, ella podía mandarlo derechito al demonio, pero es que por alguna estúpida razón, ella se volvía toda tonta cerca de él. Iba a poner distancia, cuando en un santiamén el estuvo a milímetros de su cara. Hipnotizando la con esos hermosos ojos dorados, y tentando la con esa boca.

El le agarro la barbilla y la miro con un brillo posesivo en sus ojos.

-Eres mi compañera. Mía.-Y la beso. Fue increíblemente dulce, comparado con el beso lleno de pasión que le había dado ayer. Amoldo sus labios con los suyos y la tentó de una manera absolutamente dulce. Sin poder evitarlo ella soltó un suspiro soñador. Había algo en el, que tranquilizaba a su mente, hacia palpitar su corazón, y hacía temblar a su alma.

Este hanyou podía herirla y ella no podría evitarlo. Ese pensamiento hizo que abriera los ojos como platos, empezó a forcejear contra él, y el dio un paso hacia atrás y la miro preocupado.

Con una tranquilidad que ella no tenía en esos momentos le hablo.

-No soy tu compañera. Ni siquiera se tu nombre.

Él sonrió.

-Eso es fácil de arreglar, me llamo Inuyasha.

Ella se sorprendió pero ignoro ese hecho.

-Esta bien Inuyasha yo no...

-Vuelve a decir mi nombre.-Ella se sorprendió por su petición y por lo ronca que sono su voz, pero por alguna razón obedeció.

-Inuyasha.

El se acerco más a ella, y a sus labios.

-Otra vez.-Susurro a un milímetro de sus labios y ella jadeo presa del deseo. Pero ella tenía que frenarlo, dando un paso atrás ignoro la mueca de decepción que él hizo y lo encaro.

-No soy tu compañera Inuyasha, ahora vete.

El chasqueo la lengua y le lanzo una falsa mueca de reprimenda.

-Yo no quería llegar a estos extremos pero tú no me dejas otra opción.

Ella lo miro sin entender, un segundo después ella se encontró sobre su estomago en su regazo. Ella sorprendida solo atino a mover su cuello para mirarle.

Un segundo luego, sus nalgas empezaron a escocer. ¡El muy canalla le dio un azote en el culo!

-¿Aceptaras que eres mi compañera?

-¡No!

Un azote de él. Un chillido de ella.

-¿Eres mi compañera?

-¡No!

Otro azote. Otro chillido. Las nalgas le escocían pero no era doloroso, en realidad, ella empezó a sentir vibraciones en su sexo y la avergonzó saber que él se daría cuenta.

En efecto, Inuyasha se dio cuenta que a su pequeña rebelde le gusto su castigo. Se río en voz baja. Se levanto y la estabilizo a ella. Tenía la mirada brillosa y las mejillas sonrosadas. Muy hermosa.

-Llama a tu amiga la yōkai.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió, y un momento más tarde entró la yōkai a la estancia.

Inuyasha la miro, y noto la belleza que poseía, y el cuerpo curvilíneo que tenia. Si fuera el mismo Inuyasha de antes, no fuera fallado en seducirla para pasar un buen rato en algún rincón. Pero definitivamente Kagome se le hacía más hermosa, y más deliciosa. El demonio y el hombre querían a Kagome. No se conformarían con nada menos, ella era su compañera.

-¿Podrías explicarle a tu amiga, que ella, es mi compañera?-El tono amable que el empleo no engaño a nadie en la estancia, el obtendría lo que quería sí o sí.

La yōkai soltó un suspiro y miro a su amiga con compasión ante su negativa a aceptar los hechos como eran.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te explique hace un rato, sobre la essencia?-Kagome asintió y las alarmas empezaron a sonar en su cabeza, no le gustaba el giro que dio la conversación.

Yura dudo un poco, pero continúo.

-Tu llevas la essencia de él encima Kagome. El te eligió, o bueno, su demonio te eligió como su compañera.

Kagome negó con la cabeza pero Yura asintió.

-Son compañeros.

Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia y la miro con superioridad. Ella tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo para borrarle esa estúpida sonrisita que la irritaba, pero en vez de eso, sintió que se tambaleo y la obscuridad quería tragársela.

Antes de que la obscuridad se la tragara vio la preocupación en la cara de Inuyasha antes de que el la cogiera en brazos. Cuando la obscuridad se apodero de ella, pensó que al menos le había borrado la sonrisa de suficiencia de la cara.

Entonces, se desmayo.

Otra vez.

* * *

¡Buenos chicas! Espero que les haya gustado lo que les he traído hasta ahora. Gracias por sus reviews, follows, y favs. Cada vez que leo sus comentarios y veo que me han marcado como favorito y siguen mi historia, bailo la macarena. En serio.

Prontico les traeré mi próximo capitulo. Y veremos que pasa.

Chaito preciosas, hasta pronto.

 _Bellk_


	5. Chapter 5

**Inuyasha no me pertenece**.

Nota: Holas mis chicas. ¡Feliz año, súper atrasadisimo! Jajaja pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, y espero que lo disfruten. Este cap, es un poco corto pero es porque voy a actualizar este viernes, así que no tendrán que esperar tanto. También aprovecho para decirles que me he creado un facebook hace días, si quieren pueden agregarme allí. Además, ¿adivinen quien cumple años este miércoles? ¡Pues, nada mas y nada menos, que esta preciosidad! Jajaja, cumplo 18, ya me pongo vieja. ¿A que si?, bueno, disfruten este capitulo, y espero sus felicitaciones. Si no me felicitan, las dejare sin lemon. Jaja okno, bueno sin mas nada que decir; ¡A leer!

* * *

4

* * *

Ella estaba en serios problemas.

Kagome no sabía qué hacer con todo lo que se le venía encima. O con todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Había pasado una semana desde que su auto proclamado "compañero" se instalara en su palacio. A ella realmente le tenía sin cuidado lo que Inuyasha hiciera, no es como si fuera alguien vital para ella. O bueno, eso era lo que ella se repetía en cada ocasión. Y para completar, cosas raras le estaban pasando a su cuerpo. Vivía en constante sintonía con Inuyasha, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Su mente se negaba a aceptarlo, pero al parecer su alma y corazón no tenían ningún problema con él. Su cuerpo por otro lado, parecía añorarlo.

Ella nunca había conocido el toque de un hombre, ella era pura, mas no era tonta. Ella escuchaba a los criadas hablar sobre como intimaban con los hombres. Cosas que hacían, que Kagome se preguntaba si sería tan satisfactorio como muchas decían.

Su cuerpo vibraba por él. Y cuando ella le había preguntado a Yura, esta simplemente se había encogido de hombros y le respondió con indiferencia fingida.

-No lose Kagome.

Ella había refunfuñado pero Yura no le había dicho nada más. Por otro lado, Sango tampoco le decía nada, preguntarle a Hana seria escandalizar la, y preguntarle a Inuyasha, el dueño de sus tormentos, no era una opción.

Así que ella se encontraba en problemas. Porque mientras más negaba la reclamación de Inuyasha sobre ella, mas su cuerpo lo anhelaba, y eso se estaba convirtiendo un gran problema. No sabía porque, pero algo había cambiado en ella, desde el primer beso que compartieron.

Ella pensaba que con el pasar de los días el se aburriría de las constantes ganas de ella por ignorarlo, pero por el contrario, al parecer al muy idiota, le parecía divertido que Kagome lo ignorara.

Pero no era eso la que la tenía en tal estado de mal humor.

El muy idiota la provocaba. Al principio Kagome pensaba que eran alucinaciones suyas, y que el simplemente quería ser amable, por los constantes desmayos que ella había tenido desde que él se presento en el palacio. Se había desmayado dos veces más, pero nada grave, al menos eso era lo que pensaba ella. Nadie le decía nada, y cuando le pregunto a Sango directamente ella le había dicho tartamudeando que sus desmayos eran producto del impacto de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Pero había algo en Kagome, una vocecita, que le decía que era algo más. Pero ella estaba decidida a no indagar profundamente sobre ese tema en particular, ya que todo el mundo se ponía nervioso cuando ella hacía notar su curiosidad.

Si el idiota no la provocaba, la molestaba diciéndole que se la llevaría con él a sus tierras. ¡Primero daría batalla si él quería llevársela!

Frustrada Kagome suspiro mientras acariciaba el lomo de Kirara y daba rienda suelta a sus pensamientos.

No había nadie cerca, Sango se había ido a entrenar con Yura y Kohaku sin decirle nada, algo que le dolió, pero se dijo que estaba siendo muy tonta. Hana, estaba quien sabe dónde. Y el idiota, lanzando un bufido, Kagome pensó que no era importante donde estaba el idiota, y diciéndose a sí misma que el hecho de que ella mirara constantemente por encima de su hombro, o a los lados, era simple y llanamente, precaución.

Lanzo otro suspiro. Preguntándose a sí misma ¿a quien quería engañar? Solo quería engañarse a sí misma, porque para nadie en el palacio era un secreto que ella sentía atracción por aquel medio demonio.

Entrecerrando los ojos pensó en algo que él le había dicho anoche, cuando se había colado en su habitación.

Ella había estado peinándose la larga cabellera mientras se preparaba para dormir. Tan distraída había estado que no se había fijado en su entorno, e Inuyasha había tomado eso a su favor. Se había acercado tan cerca, que cuando su aliento había rozado su oreja de una forma tan sensual y erótica, que ella solo había podido dar un pequeño grito ahogado desde su posición. Recordar el sonido ronco de su voz, hacia que el cuerpo de Kagome temblara.

-Si tu vinieras a mí, yo gustoso te recibiría.-Él le había susurrado esas palabras antes de robarle un beso e irse de su habitación.

Poniéndose derecha, Kagome pensó, que ella no iba a ir hacia él, el muy idiota... ¡Además él no tenía derecho a entrar en su habitación!

Levantándose Kagome decidió que si el muy idiota estaba empecinado a decir que ella era su compañera, el tenia que ganársela. Ella no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles.

Sonriendo, emprendió camino fuera de los muros del palacio, tenía ganas de dar un paseo. Cuando al fin salió del palacio, sintió que alguien la seguía. Echando un vistazo hacia atrás, se dio cuenta que era Akitoki, el general del ejército de su fallecido padre. Dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Akitoki, siguió caminado con Kirara acurrucada en sus brazos.

Paseo por la aldea que se encontraba cerca, saludando a los aldeanos, y dándoles uno que otro beso a los niños que jugaban. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, ¿ella tenía que ceder ante Inuyasha, por que el diga que son compañeros? Ella siempre se imagino, que cuando al fin un hombre se fijara en ella, el primero tendría que cortejarla.

Así que ella dispuso hacer a una lista mentalmente del pro y los contra de Inuyasha.

El le salvo la vida. Definitivamente un punto a su favor. Le dio para que ella cubriera su desnudez, cuando otro hombre no lo hubiera hecho. Otro punto a su favor. Le dio un magnifico beso, que sacudió su alma entera. Con las mejillas sonrosadas por el recuerdo, Kagome le sumo mentalmente otro punto a favor de Inuyasha. La atrapo cuando se desmayo, eso es otro punto.

Pero él fue el motivo por el que te desmayaste. Le susurro su consciencia. Kagome frunció el ceño, eso era un punto en contra de Inuyasha. Intento espiarla mientras se daba un baño hace cuatro días. Eso es otro punto en contra. Se presenta en su palacio sin ser invitado y fue muy grosero, al menos, según lo que pensaba ella. Eso es otro punto en contra. El muy estúpido se comió toda su comida, eso es  
otro punto en contra.

Por los momentos Inuyasha tenia cuatro puntos a favor, y cuatro en contra. Tenía que haber un desempate. ¿Cual sería?, bueno ella no lo sabía, pero pronto lo averiguaría.

De repente Kirara se puso tensa en sus brazos, Kagome se detuvo y miro a Kirara, mientras la gatita lanzaba un maullido y saltaba de sus brazos para correr hacia el bosque.

Nerviosa y maldiciéndose a sí misma por dejar el arco y las flechas, de nuevo, miro hacia atrás pero ni una pista donde pudiera estar Akitoki.

Así que tomo una decisión. Corrió detrás de Kirara, hacia el bosque, al parecer, ella aun no había aprendido la lección de correr al bosque sola, sin escolta, y sin armas.

* * *

Inuyasha observo como su compañera lanzaba una airada por encima de su hombro, y corría adentrándose en el bosque. El soltó una maldición por lo bajo, y se apresuro a perseguir a la tonta de su compañera.

Llevaba una semana en el palacio, y la mujer solo se hacia la dura. No le hablaba, lo miraba de reojo, y se marchaba. Incluso lo llamo pervertido cuando el sin querer la vio cuando se estaba dando un baño. ¡El no era ningún pervertido! El tenia todo el maldito derecho de verla desnuda. ¡Era su condenada mujer, maldita sea! Pero cada vez que sacaba el tema, la cabezota de su compañera refunfuñaba y se largaba.

El no entendía porque ella se negaba a ceder. El podía oler lo excitaba que ella se ponía cuando él hacía de las suyas, el aroma picante de su sexo lo llamaba y hacia que su boca babeara por saborear su tierna, suave y dulce carne. ¡Pero no! La mujer se negaba, lo ignoraba, y eso lo tenía cabreado. Desde que la conoció, su pene se ha negado a bajar, vivía en una constante excitación, que lo tenía tan duró como piedra, y sus bolas moradas.

Frustrado sacudió la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos y la siguió mientras ella esquivaba las raíces de los arboles. Aunque al parecer no le fue muy bien con la cuarta raíz, porque tropezó con una. Estuvo tentado a ayudarla, pero decidió no hacerlo. La manera graciosa en la que se cayó de bruces hizo que el contuviera una risotada. La mujer podía ser graciosa cuando quería.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza. Él le había deseado una compañera, obediente, sumisa, y bonita. Y lo que obtuvo fue una compañera, rebelde, cabezota, hermosa, y para colmo, loca. Suspirando mientras corría detrás de ella, se dijo que eso solamente les sucedía a los hombres valientes. Seducir a su compañera, seria todo un reto.

La siguió hasta que sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente frente a la gata que siempre rondaba en el palacio.

El estaba en una de las ramas más cercanas a ella, apartando la mirada de su compañera, dejo que sus sentidos se extendieran, cerró los ojos e inhaló, el rico olor de su compañera lleno sus fosas nasales, luego el olor de la gata de dos colas, después dos machos humanos, y por ultimo un ligero olor a miedo, esperanza, y dolor, que provenían a un zorro demoniaco.

Abrió los ojos, y observo a su compañera desenvolverse frente a esta situación. Si algunos de los machos humanos intentaban hacer algo con ella, los destrozaría.

* * *

Kagome aun estaba escupiendo un poco de tierra cuando se fijo en que Kirara se había detenido, y tenía tanto el pelo, y las dos colas, erizadas. Gruñía baja mente hasta que ella se fijo en lo que tenía delante de ella.

Dos hombres, alrededor de los treinta, tenia acorralo a un pequeño niño pelirrojo. Uno de los hombres tenía un hacha peligrosamente cerca del pequeño, mientras que el otro tenía un arco y una flecha. A primera vista parecían aldeanos, pero ella no estaba tan segura.

La cólera, y la preocupación se extendieron por todo su cuerpo. ¿Como se atrevían a asustar de esta forma a ese pobre niño? Frunció el ceño, ella les enseñaría a meterse con alguien de su tamaño. Bueno, ella era menuda pero igual valdría.

-¡Hey! ¿Que creen que están haciendo?-Al parecer ninguno de los hombres esperaban que alguien los viera, voltearon a mirarla, y uno de ellos sonrió maliciosamente, mostrándole que le faltaban algunos dientes y los demás los tenia podridos.

-Mira nada más Iñaki, que cosita tan dulce. ¿No te parece?-El de dientes podridos le habló a su otro compañero, quien sonrió, haciendo que la larga cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara, desde el ojo derecho hasta la nariz, se viera macabra.

-Muy dulce, Hu, muy dulce.

Kagome les frunció el ceño aun más, y camino hacia ellos sin temor. Que hombres más repugnantes pensó.

Ambos al parecer sorprendidos por su acción se le quedaron mirando con sorpresa, mientras ella los empujaba hacia un lado, para poder mirar al pequeño niño, o al menos hasta que lo vio más de cerca, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada. No era un niño...

-Es un pequeño demonio. -Dijo ella para sí misma, aunque los dos hombres la escucharon porque uno de ellos le respondió.

-Así es mi señora, así que a un lado.-Dientes podridos la empujó ligeramente y continúo.- Para que podamos deshacernos de él.

Ella miro con horror como el hombre levantaba el arco y la flecha y apuntaba hacia el pequeño que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de horror.

-¡Kirara!-El grito salió de sus labios, mientras Kirara se transformaba y un gruñido escapaba de ella. Poniéndose delante de Kagome de manera protectora le enseño los dientes filosos al hombre haciendo que este diera varios pasos hacia atrás.

Aliviada de que Kirara la respaldara, se acerco al pequeño. Mirando sus preciosos ojos verdes que la miraron con un poco de pánico.

-Chist, aquí estoy. No te are daño.-El niño la miro durante un segundo, antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. Lo abrazo protectoramente contra su pecho mientras observaba como Kirara trataba de espantar a los hombres.

Iñaki, dientes podridos, no le importaba nada al parecer, porque alzo su arco y su flecha y apunto directamente hacia la frente de la gata, que a su vez lo esquivó con un movimiento rápido. Pero esa acción la dejó a ella y al niño sin protección, mientras que el otro hombre llamado Hu, se acerco con el hacha en alto. Ella puso a su espalda al niño, mientras que el hombre se preparaba para atacar.

-Yo no cometería semejante estupidez, si fuera tú.-La voz ronca de Inuyasha, inundo de alivio a Kagome. Mirándole se dio de cuenta que bajo la suavidad de su forma de hablar, se escondía una furia innegable.

Inuyasha estaba furioso. Al principio dejo a su compañera encargarse del asunto, pero cuando vio en la manera que aquel hombre se acercaba a atacarla, vio todo rojo. Su demonio, rugía con fuerza dentro de sí. Queriendo herir a quien osó intentar lastimar a su compañera.

Se movió rápidamente, y le pegó un puñetazo en la mandíbula, y otro en la sien. Haciendo que se fuera de bruces hacia atrás, cayendo inconsciente. El otro hombre hace un rato que ya se había largado. Miro a su compañera, quien lo miraba sorprendida y con ligero rubor en las mejillas. Aunque pronto se olvido de él.

-Lindura, ¿estas bien tesoro? ¿Los hombres malos no te hicieron daño?

El demonio zorro negó con la cabeza, pero lo miro a él con un poco de miedo. Kagome también lo miro, y le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

-Oh, ¿te preocupa este señor?-Ella soltó una sonrisa burlona.-Este señor esta domado, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

El se contuvo de gruñir, y simplemente dejó que la mujer se encargara del mocoso. Mientras un pensamiento perturbador se coló en su cabeza.

Si ya los hermanos relámpagos traspasaron la barrera, y este pequeño demonio también. ¿Cuantos demonios más, ya han cruzado la línea?

Kagome sonrió mientras miro a Shippo siendo mimado por Sango, Yura, Hana y todas las criadas. El niño solo había hablado para decirle su nombre pero del resto, no había abierto la boca. Nadie le había cuestionado, por el contrario lo estaban mimando.

Miro por tercera vez la puerta del salón de té, esperando que Inuyasha llegara, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta. Después de que todo se resolvió, volvieron con el niño andando hacia el palacio, en el medio del camino se encontraron a un Akitoki preocupado porque no la encontraba, ella lo calmo diciéndole que estaba bien. Inuyasha por otro lado, le reclamo sobre el cuidado que el tenía que mantener con la seguridad de ella.

A la final, regresaron a tiempo antes de la puesta de sol, pero Inuyasha se había marchado apenas se había asegurado que Kagome estaba segura. Murmurando algo sobre asuntos pendientes.

Habían transcurrido unos minutos, cuando Inuyasha entro como un tornado, todo el salón se quedo en silencio. Mientras él se dirigió a paso seguro hacia ella. Apenas fue consciente de los apuros de Sango y Yura por sacar a los demás del salón, los intentos de Shippo por quedarse, para al final, dejarlos solos,

Cuando se detuvo frente a ella, la mirada que le dirigió, fue posesiva y determinada. Sus palabras los corroboraron.

-Mañana por la mañana vamos a partir hacia mis tierras, y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar le y decirle que ella no se iría a ningún lado. Pero el no le dejo. Le agarro por detrás de la nuca, y bajo su boca a la suya.

El beso era para silenciarla, ella lo sabía. Pero no por eso no disfruto de ello.

La lengua de Inuyasha, se interno en su boca. Lenta y juguetona incito a la suya para jugar, se enredaron y batallaron el uno contra el otro. Mientras el olor de él se filtraba por todos sus poros. Kagome se sentía caliente y su cuerpo palpitaba de deseo. Inuyasha gimió en su boca, un sonido puramente masculino, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se erizaba. El se separo de ella con renuencia, mientras ella soltaba un gemido de protesta.

-Mañana compañera, nos iremos. Sera un viaje de cuatros días, eres mía Kagome.-Le dio un apretón antes de soltarla y continuo y gruño.-Mia, de los pies a la cabeza. Y a donde yo voy, tú vas.

Se dio media vuelta dejándola aturdida. Apretó sus manos sobre la seda de su Kimono violeta, y aspiro profundamente tratando de alejar la bruma en la que Inuyasha la dejo. Y repitiéndose a si misma que esto que le pasaba, no era normal.

Estaba temblando mientras que dentro de ella algo se estaba construyendo, algo que la dejaba anhelante y temblorosa. Necesitando más y más. ¿Pero de que? Esto no era normal, esta necesidad que sentía por Inuyasha no era normal. Ella había escuchado muchas cosas sobre el sexo y esas cosas, pero nada así. Dios, nada nunca así.

Temblando pensó que el viaje que aria con Inuyasha sería un autentico infierno, ella no podía negarse, de alguna u otra forma él se encargaría de que ella se fuera con él.

Suspiro, los temblores estaban pasando, pero aun se sentía caliente, más de lo normal, más caliente de lo que estuvo con el primer beso.

-Dios-Gimió con preocupación mientras se ponía una mano en la frente.- ¿Que me está pasando?-Suspiro. -Kikyö, ¿qué me está pasando?

Pero su hermana no estaba para ayudarla, ni ahora, ni nunca.

* * *

Recuerden, actualizare el viernes con seguridad. Asi que espero sus reviews, dulce tarde niñas. Y gracias por el apoyo que me brindan.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha no me pertenece.

Hola mis chicas bonitas. Muchas gracias a todas por sus dulces felicitaciones, me llenaron de alegría. Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap, lamento la tardanza, pero ya les había explicado lo ocurrido, además que también estaba escribiendo un minific que subiré en breve. Espero les guste y esperaré ansiosa sus reviews.

* * *

5

* * *

Dio ligeros pasos asegurándose que nadie le seguía, que nadie le veía. Necesitaba tener precaución, deslizándose fuera de la seguridad de su hogar se dirigió con pasos cautelosos hacia donde se encontraban los caballos. No tuvo tiempo de quejarse, ni de esperar por la persona con la que se tenía que encontrar, porque ya se encontraba ahí.

Fue solo una sombra en toda la obscuridad de la noche, pero fue todo lo que necesitó. Se acerco y miro, o más bien trato, de mirar fijamente sus ojos.

-¿Que, crees que debemos hacer? No podemos dejarla marchar con ese híbrido. –Dijo. Su voz estaba inundaba en una cólera que no podía pasar desapercibida. Su acompañante simplemente se limito a sonreír con malicia antes de hablar.

-Oh, pero eso es lo que debemos hacer. Dejar que se marche con el híbrido. –Levanto su mano con autoridad cuando su compañero se preparaba para replicar. –Lo sabes tan bien como yo, que eso es lo que quiere el jefe.

Un siseo silencioso vino del otro.

-No permitiré que se vaya con él, ella es mía maldita sea. –Gruño, y no pudo evitar la mano que salió disparada hacía su cuello, como tampoco pudo evitar el súbito dolor que vino con eso. Su compañero se puso nariz con nariz con él mientras le gruñía en la cara.

-No se te ocurra ni por un momento desafiarme, ni a mí, ni al jefe. –Mordió las palabras. –No quieres tenernos de enemigos, débil humano. Ahora lárgate, tu presencia me irrita.

Lo empujo y observo como el humano regreso a su vivienda. Soltó un suspiro y pensó en su jefe. Era un maldito manipulador, y sabia como jugar sus cartas. Pero se pregunto ¿Porque tenía que involucrar al débil humano? Era un completo parásito, y no servía para nada.

Al menos, se convenció a sí mismo, que cuando el jefe ya no necesitara mas al humano, el se encargaría de matarlo lentamente.

Al menos tenía ese consuelo para el mismo. Se deslizo entre las sombras mientras se escabullía del lugar, y nadie pudo notarlo. Nadie.

Inuyasha espero pacientemente a que su compañera saliera de sus aposentos. Sabiendo que la mujer solo quería retrasar lo inevitable. Con su mujer, se encontraban la Yōkai Yura, la exterminadora Sango, y su doncella Hana.

Sabiendo que su compañera iba a tardar un poco, dejo que su mente divagará con lo ocurrido del día anterior.

Después de haberse asegurado que su compañera estaba bien, se fue a buscar a Royakan, y a los siete guerreros. Los puso al tanto de la situación, como ellos también le contaron lo que había pasado últimamente.

Al parece varios aldeanos había hecho a correr la voz de que si veían a cualquier Yōkai, sea niño, o adulto, no eliminaran. Muchos tenían miedo, de que así como murió la sacerdotisa Kikyö, también puedo pasarle lo mismo a la hermana que quedaba. Al parecer, desde la muerte de la hermana de su compañera, Kagome se había dedicado a proteger y cuidar a los aldeanos, y a todo aquel que se lo pidiera.

Corría el rumor, de que él se llevaría a Kagome, y muchos temían quedarse sin su protección. Era cierto. Él se llevaría a Kagome, pero apenas llegara a sus tierras mandaría a dos de sus hombres de confianza, para que vigilaran el territorio Higurashi.

Bankotsu y Royakan, temían que se desatara una guerra. Por eso el tenía intenciones de alejar a su compañera de este lugar, si se desataba una guerra, quería a su compañera completamente segura. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, y eso estaba causándole irritación.

Suspiro de nuevo mientras movía uno de sus pies nerviosamente, los pelos de su nuca se erizaron y sintió que alguien lo observaba, giro un poco su cabeza hacia atrás y miro fijamente al mocoso que su compañera había rescatado el día anterior.

Su nombre era Shippo, y no había abierto la boca para hablar tan solo para decir su nombre. Miro sus increíbles ojos verdes, y lo que vio en ellos lo lleno de furia.

En los ojos del mocoso pudo vislumbrar el tormento, el conocimiento de horrores, de los cuales ningún niño, sea humano, híbrido o Yōkai, tenía que ser consciente a esa edad. Lo puso furioso el pensar en que alguien, obligó a ese pobre niñato a observar alguna especie de masacre.

En sus ojos también pudo observar la esperanza de no tener que ser víctima de nuevo, independientemente de lo que haya tenido que pasar para sobrevivir. Haciendo algo de lo que nunca espero hacer. Se acerco y se agacho frente al niño, mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza.

-Nadie te hará daño mocoso, así que quita esa mirada que me jode. –Su voz sonó más fuerte de lo que había tenido intención en un principio, pero funciono. El niño sonrió ligeramente, para luego hacer un puchero típico de un niño.

Se levanto y espero de nuevo a que su compañera se dignara a salir.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la fuerza, cuando una de las corredizas se deslizó hacia un lado y su compañera salió.

Su aroma le pego de lleno y el apenas pudo contener e gruñido que se elevo desde el fondo de su garganta.

Vestía un Kimono verde de seda con un estampado de flores amarillas. Un obi azul de rallas, llevaba puesta los tradicionales tabi junto con un par de geta. (NT: los tabi son los calcetines tradicionales que separan el dedo pulgar del resto de los dedos para calzar las sandalias. Los Zori son unas sandalias bajas hechas de algodón y cuero, los geta son de madera)

Su cabello lo tenía en lo alto de su cabeza, amarrado con una especie de pasador del cual de ambos lados caían adornos dorados. Típicas cosas que usaban las mujeres.

Pero no fue lo hermosa que se veía lo que lo dejo sin aliento, fue el ligero olor que ella desprendía que casi hizo que él se pusiera de rodillas y jadeara.

Aclarándose la garganta al fin pudo encontrar su voz.

-¿Lista? –Dios que estuviera lista, el necesitaba ponerla en un lugar seguro, como también necesitaba hablar cuanto antes con su padre. No sólo por lo que estaba pasando en la línea divisora, si no por lo que le estaba pasando precisamente él.

Sentía un hambre voraz por su compañera, un frenesí dentro de sí mismo, que estaba volviendo loco tanto al hombre, como al demonio. Su demonio normalmente solo se alzaba contra él en las batallas, pero ahora, cada vez que tenía cerca a Kagome su demonio gritaba dentro de sí para salir a la superficie. Maldición pensó él, el no quería tomar a su compañera en un frenesí de lujuria comandado por su lado demoniaco, él quería tomarse su tiempo en complacérsela a ella. Él nunca había escuchado de este tipo de cosas que le estaba pasando, esto no era normal, Inuyasha lo sabía, por lo tanto, necesitaba hablar cuanto antes con su padre.

Y que Kami sama los ayudará, rogo él, si alguna vez su demonio tomaba el control para tomarla, el no sabía si podría encontrar el suficiente control para no lastimarla.

Ella asintió, y les hizo señas a unos guardias que se encontraban cerca, para que pudieran retirarse.

-Shippo ira con nosotros. –Dijo ella. Su voz llena de determinación. La negación estaba en la punta de su lengua, hasta que recordó el miedo en los ojos del niño. Y aceptó a regañadientes. El triunfo que vio en los ojos de su compañera casi lo hizo sonreír. La mujer no sabía que con niño, o no, el igual iba a seducirla.

* * *

Kagome soltó lentamente el aire que estaba conteniendo. Por un momento pensó que Inuyasha iba a negarse a llevar al pequeño Shippo con ellos. Sorprendentemente no se negó, y en contra de sus deseos tuvo que subirle al menos tres puntos a favor. Un punto por salvarla ayer, otro por ayudar a Shippo, y otro por ser comprensivo.

Soltó una maldición silenciosa. ¿Cómo, podía resistirse a él?

Trato de evitar a toda costa mirarlo, pero era imposible. Vestía su armadura de púas junto con su vestimenta roja habitual y aun lado de su cadera su Katana, se veía para comérselo. _Y que ganas tengo de hacerlo_ pensó ella para sí misma.

Miro a sus dos amigas que la veían con diversión. Estuvo tentada a darle un puñetazo a cada una pero se contuvo a tiempo, las muy traidoras se había confabulado con Inuyasha. Cuando ayer por la noche cuanto intento pedirles a ambas que los acompañaran en el viaje a las tierras de Inuyasha, las muy bakas le habían dicho en un tono condescendiente que eso no iba poder ser posible, que ellas se asegurarían que todo estaba en orden antes de seguirlos unos días después.

Frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero. ¿Tendría la fuerza suficiente para resistirse a su supuesto compañero?

No lo sabía, y eso estaba matándola.

Inuyasha se fijo en la expresión afligida de su compañera **,** _¿en qué diablos estaba pensando esa mujer?_ Se pregunto. El esperaba que ella no estuviera pensando en la manera de escaparse de él, porque Inuyasha no sabía si su demonio podría tolerar más rechazos o desafíos hacia ambos. La pequeña rebelde no sabía que mientras más se negara a él, tanto hombre como demonio se lo tomaban como un desafío. Y todo el maldito mundo sabía que era una muy mala cosa desafiar a un Yōkai, sea hibrido o no.

Le hizo una seña, y mientras ella cogía en brazos al cachorro Shippo, mientras que un pequeño grupo se encargaban de subir los baúles de su compañera al carruaje, ellos se dirigieron hacia las afueras del palacio. No tenían tiempo que perder e Inuyasha quería estar cuanto antes en sus territorios.

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

Fuera del palacio de su compañera había una muchedumbre de humanos, algunos tenían palos, otros arcos y flechas, unos cuantos tenían hachas, y también había mujeres y niños.

Un hombre que debía rondar por los cincuenta, se acerco mientras era escoltado por dos muchachos más jóvenes. Ambos muchachos tenían armas en cada mano.

El hombre se acerco lentamente y se paró a una distancia compresible de él, y clavo su mirada en su Kagome. Actuando puro por el instinto que lo estaba gobernando bloqueo la vista del hombre sobre su compañera, atrayendo toda la atención sobre él.

El hombre carraspeo y luego hablo con una voz ronca y gruesa.

-Queremos que se largue de aquí y deje a la princesa Higurashi en paz. –Lo miro fijamente a los ojos mientras continuaba. –Aquí no hay nada que le pertenezca, váyase y le dejaremos marchar en paz.

A sus espaldas escucho la inspiración profunda que hizo su compañera, así como también pudo oler su indecisión, pero ¿indecisión sobre qué? ¿Sobre irse con él, o quedarse aquí? Por un momento sintió pánico, pánico puro porque su compañera quisiera alejarse de él, aunque aun no estuvieran acoplados. Pero luego pudo sentir como la rabia calentaba su sangre, y como el demonio luchaba por salir y como también empezó a gruñir con furia ante el desafío que el viejo le lanzo deliberadamente.

¡Era su maldita compañera! ¡Y primero se congelaría el infierno antes de que alguien la apartara de él!

Iba a por la cabeza del viejo cuando la dulce voz de su compañera se hizo presente.

-Señor Senkai, no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse. –Hizo una pausa, como buscando las palabras correctas para calmar al anciano. –Nadie me está llevando contra mi voluntad, mi deseo es ir con él. –Aunque al final ella vacilo el anciano se calmo visiblemente, pero no retrocedió.

-Comprendo princesa. Pero mi deber como líder del pueblo, y por la lealtad que todos nosotros y nuestros antepasados le han proclamado al clan Higurashi, tenía que informar sobre lo sucedido al consejo de ancianos. –Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Lo que le faltaba, los anciano inmiscuidos en sus asuntos.

El consejo estaba formado por los ancianos de cada clan noble. Cada acción que cada clan quisiera realizar, tenía que ser aprobado por el consejo. Si el consejo no veía con buenos ojos el acoplamiento entre él y Kagome, podían tratar de separarlos. Lo bueno de todo esto, es que desde que los Yōkais y los humanos decidieron hacer el pacto se pidió para estar en igual de condiciones, que al menos tres Yōkais formaran parte del consejo.

-Entiendo, señor Senkai. –Kagome en realidad no lo entendía. Detestaba todo lo que el estúpido consejo opinaba. Y desde que el nuevo líder del consejo tomo posesión del liderazgo, el consejo se estaba volviendo más imposible de soportar, y más aún mientras la estaba presionando que se casará con un terrateniente del sur. Menos mal que ella fue inteligente y se iba de buen pie con Inuyasha. –Pero como comprenderá, mis asuntos me pertenecen solo a mí. Si el consejo quiere entablar una conversación conmigo, yo estaría realmente gustosa de recibirlos en el palacio Taisho.

Inuyasha sonrío. No había manera de que separaran a su compañera de él. Una vez que su compañera estuviera completamente segura, el se encargaría de todo.

El anciano asintió, y el orgullo brillo en sus ojos al mirar a su princesa. Pero nadie se esperara lo que paso a continuación. Nadie supo quien fue, ni de quien provino. Pero una flecha se dirigió directamente a la garganta de Kagome. Inuyasha sintió el silbido de la flecha al ser disparada y reacciono según lo que sus instintos le exigían. Proteger a su compañera. Con un movimiento de su brazo derecho empujo a Kagome a su espalda, mientras que giro para estar frente a ella. Por la velocidad en la que la flecha se dirigían a ellos el no tendría tiempo de esquivarla. Así que hizo lo más natural. Cubrió a su compañera con su cuerpo.

El ardor que sintió cuando la flecha se clavo en su hombro izquierdo, no le importo. Era una herida insignificante. Pero su compañera no pensaba igual.

-¡Oh, Inuyasha! –Las manos de su compañera se aferraron a su brazo derecho. No fue consciente de nada más que de los preciosos ojos que lo miraban con genuina preocupación. Sango y Yura los rodearon, al igual que varios de los samuráis que se encontraban cerca. El general Akitoki empezó a gritar órdenes. Él controlo a su demonio lo mejor que pudo, aunque no pudo evitar que las franjas moradas se plasmaran en su rostro. Su demonio estaba perdiendo el control y luchaba por salir a la superficie. Arañaba y gruñía ferozmente por perseguir, cazar y matar a quien haya osado lanzar esa flecha contra su compañera.

 _¡Está bien! ¡Ella está bien, está con nosotros!_ Le gruño él a su Yōkai.

 **¡Mi compañera! ¡Mía, mía, nuestra!** El gruñido primitivo que dio su demonio al calmarse, no lo calmo a él precisamente. Su demonio cada vez estaba más ansioso por que el finalizara las fases de acoplamiento con Kagome. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría controlarlo más. Tanto el humano como el demonio estaban desesperados por ella.

Ya casi no le quedaba control.

* * *

Kagome aun estaba un poco nerviosa. No estuvo asustada ni nada parecido, pero casi se había desmayado cuando vio como Inuyasha sangraba por haberla protegido. Mientras se subía al carruaje y cerraban las cortinas dejo que su mente divagara.

Todo se estaba saliendo de control. Esa muchedumbre que se encontraba a las afueras del palacio no era normal. Ellos nunca harían algo así, y muchos menos el señor Senkai. Él era un hombre sensato y muy respetuoso con las decisiones que ella tomaba. Incluso siempre tomaba en cuenta las opiniones de ella, con referencia al pueblo. Había algo más en todo ese asunto, y ella lo presentía. Pero la pregunta era, ¿a qué se debía el súbito interés en ella? ¿Por qué alguien trataría de matarla? Frunció el ceño. Todo era tan confuso.

Sintió como el pequeño Shippo se acurruco más cerca de ella, mientras era preso del sueño. Una sonrisa se deslizo en su rostro al fijarse en él. ¿Por qué no hablaba? Se pregunto. Tal vez fuera tímido y aun no confiaba del todo en ellos. Pues bien, se dijo a sí misma, are que confié en nosotros para protegerlo.

Mientras seguía torturándose pensando en lo ocurrido, acarició el arco que se encontraba a su derecha. Nunca más se separaría de su arco y flechas. Ella ya aprendió la lección.

Se despertó lentamente mientras sentía como el carruaje se detenía. Se froto los ojos y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida. La voz del general Akitoki llamándola se hizo presente.

-Princesa estamos preparando el campamento, ¿quiere que le ayude a salir? –Estaba por responder cuando su querido compañero interrumpió.

-Ya le ayudo yo, Akitoki. –Supuso que Akitoki asintió, porque lo que luego vio fue a su compañero separar las cortinas y tenderle una mano para salir. Ella se fijo en el pequeño Shippo que seguía dormido. Así que decidió aceptar la mano de él, para poder salir y estirar las piernas.

Salió y se fijo que efectivamente estaban montando un campamento. Supuso que pasarían la noche en ese lugar, ya que estaba cayendo el atardecer.

Inuyasha clavo los ojos en ella, y Kagome noto que aún las franjas moradas seguían en su rostro. Un temblor la recorrió.

-Cerca de aquí hay unas aguas termales, ¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño? –La forma en la que se lo dijo hizo que ella frunciera el ceño.

-¿Quieres decir insolente, que huelo mal? –La diversión oscureció sus ojos dorados mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir, princesa mía. –Se ruborizo por el mote cariñoso por el cual él la llamo, sin poder evitarlo ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado para que él no lo notará. El soltó una sonrisa que la cautivo de pies a cabeza.

Ella asintió. Mientras él le indicaba qué camino tomar. Se fue con la espalda recta y la cabeza en alto. No iba a darle la satisfacción de que él notara los estragos que hacía en ella.

* * *

-Xei, Hu, sigan a la princesa y mantengan su lejanía para que ella disfrute de privacidad pero sin estar desprotegida. -Instruyo Akitoki. La sangre le hirvió lentamente a Inuyasha. Nadie iba a seguir a su compañera y mucho menos cuando se iba a dar un baño. ¡Los mataría!

Se dirigió a Akitoki y le clavo una dura mirada.

-Yo la seguiré y la protegeré. Vigila que el niño este cómodo. -No le dio oportunidad a que le dijera nada, después de decirle lo que tenía que decir se marcho detrás de su compañera.

Corrió y siguió el olor de su compañera. Afortunadamente las aguas termales no estaban lejos. Se impulso hasta la rama del árbol más cercano para tener un buen vistazo de su compañera y de cualquier posible ataque. Su compañera ya estaba dentro de las aguas termales y parecía relajada. Sonrió al verla jugando como si fuera una chiquilla. Cuando sintió un tirón en su miembro supo que su segunda cabeza también le gustaba mirarla.

Su compañera empezó a lavarse el pelo, tenía en la orilla de las termales unos frascos con contenido desconocido para él. Ella se acerco más a la orilla para coger uno de los frascos y untárselo por el cuerpo.

El hecho de que ella no fuera consciente de que él se encontraba mirándola, solo causo que se excitara aun mas. Ver como pasaba sus pequeñas manos por su cuerpo hizo mucha mella en él.

Control, mucho, mucho control. Se dijo.

Pero su demonio no estaba de acuerdo. Gruñía y ronronea a incitándolo a que se acercará a ella. Los instintos que estaba tratando de suprimir con mucho esfuerzo cada vez se hacían más fuertes. Quizás, si él se acercaba solo un poco...

Bajo de la rama del árbol y se acerco con sigilo. Su mujer estaba dándole la espalda mientras terminaba de untarse lo que había en el pequeño frasco. Un ligero olor floral provino de ella haciendo que su erección palpitara con fuerza.

Al diablo.

Se despojo de toda su ropa. Silenciosamente. Dejo a su espada, Colmillo de acero, cerca de él por si acaso. Observó como su compañera se sumergió por completa dentro del agua. Esa era su oportunidad, así que sin meditar ni pensar mejor sus acciones, se metió dentro de las aguas termales. Justo a tiempo, pues su compañera salió de nuevo a la superficie lanzando un suspiro de dicha sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia.

No supo si sentirse insultado o contento.

Se movió dentro del agua y eso si trajo su atención. Pues ella volteo la cara curiosa para ver de qué se trataba. Cuando lo diviso abrió los ojos como platos, luego se ruborizó, para que después el aire que el respiraba se impregnara por el ligero olor de su excitación con una pizca de enojo. Una combinación interesante.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Le tiro un poco de agua. -Vete.

El se puso una mano en la barbilla mientras fruncía el ceño como si estuviera meditándolo.

-MM... me parece que no. -Sonrió con diversión al verla inflar sus cachetes y hacer un puchero.

-Serás idiota, ¡Fuera! -El falso enojo que ella quería emplear con él, en vez de enfurecerlo lo hizo sonreír.

Se acerco a ella como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras ella abría los ojos con sorpresa. La tomo de la cintura pegando su cuerpo desnudo, al suyo propio.

-Ah, pero si yo vine a lavarte la espalda.

Ella intento empujarlo con una de sus manos, mientras la otra cubría sus pechos, pero solo sirvió para darle una vista de sus pezones.

-Mentiroso, viniste porque eres un pervertido.

Él soltó una risa. Sorprendiéndola y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Su demonio por otro lado, estaba ronroneando de felicidad por estar cerca de la compañera de ambos.

-Quizás, quien sabe...

Ella abrió la boca de seguro para echarle un discurso sobre su falta de principios pero él fue más inteligente. Cubrió su boca con la suya.

Ella se quedo estática en sus brazos, a él no le importo. Siguió besando sus labios dulcemente y dándole pequeños mordisquitos. Ella se relajo contra él, mientras que abría la boca con un suspiro.

El metió su lengua muy despacio, provocándola. Ella tímidamente imito sus movimientos haciendo que su pene se pusiera más duro. Se alejó un poco de ella para ni clavarle la erección en su vientre, pero ella gimoteo y se pego aun mas a él haciendo que ambos gimieran.

Se besaron con dulzura y paciencia. El beso empezó a subir de intensidad, ya las manos de ambos no se quedaban quietas. Se tocaban mutuamente para sentirse el uno al otro. El la beso más duramente, un beso apasionado y desesperado. Ansiosos por comerse, sentirse.

Inuyasha arranco la boca de su compañera y abrió los ojos para verla. Ella tenía sus manos agarradas a sus antebrazos, tenía las mejillas ruborizadas, los labios entreabiertos, hinchados y húmedos por sus besos.

Con un gemido de pura necesidad, volvió a estrellar su boca contra la de ella. Su lengua busco la suya, y la suya salió a su encuentro. Se enredaban y se acariciaban en una danza de placer. La cargo contra él y delicadamente la puso en la orilla. Justo donde él había extendido su Haori.

La dejo recostada, mientras ella avergonzada intentaba en vano cubrirse. No es como si él fuera a dejar que eso pasara.

Negó con la cabeza, mientras alzaba un dedo en señal de advertencia. Ella lo miro sorprendida.

-Nada de cubrir lo mío, señorita. -Le dijo un poco juguetón. El comentario en vez de enfurecerla, hizo que lo ansiara aun más.

Ella quito las manos de su cuerpo, mientras que él le daba una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Buena chica. -La elogió.

Entonces se dedico a lo suyo. Cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo, dejándola que lo sintiera. Ella suspiro y lo abrazo por el cuello mientras se seguían besando. Hizo un recorrido de besos por su cuello y subió al lóbulo de su oreja derecha, lo mordió delicadamente y lo chupo en su boca haciendo que ella gimiera.

Bajo de nuevo por su cuello mientras se llenaba las fosas nasales con su olor.

-Oh, qué bien hueles... hueles muy bien. -Suspiro, mientras la seguía besando hasta que llegó a sus pechos. Eran completamente redondos y firmes, con unos pezones duros, delicados y rosados. Listos para su boca.

Bajo su cabeza y metió uno de sus pezones en la boca. Lo mordió ligeramente haciendo que ella diera un respingo y su respiración se aceleraba aun mas. Chupo dulcemente primero, después chupo con fuerza.

-Ay, dios mío... Inuyasha. -Los gemidos de ella eran cada vez mas fuertes mientras él se alternaba entre sus pechos. Su mujer tenía los pezones demasiado sensibles. El estaba completamente seguro que podía hacer que se corriera con solo chuparlos. Pero el ya tendría tiempo para eso. Dejo sus pechos con algo de renuencia, mientras que subía su cabeza para besarla.

Tentando a lo que le quedaba de auto control, bajo una de sus manos a los rizos azabaches que cubrían el lugar al que el tanto ansiaba llegar. Casi se corre cuando sintió lo mojada que estaba. ¡Su mujer estaba empapada! ¡Por él!

Su demonio dio un gruñido orgulloso. Mientras que el hombre se permitió deslizar una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Se acerco a su oído para besarlo.

-Pero mira que mala eres, mujer... -Chupo su cuello mientras que uno de sus dedos masajeaba ligeramente su botón hinchando. -Mira que mojarte así. Tan mojada.

-Inuyasha. -Gimió en respuesta. El sonrió y siguió masturbándola. Los espasmos recorrieron el cuerpo de su mujer, y él se contuvo de clavar sus colmillos con fuerza en su cuello. Su mujer iba a correrse.

El clímax se estrello contra ella dejándola suspendida en una nube de placer. Nunca había experimentado nada igual, ni se había sentido tan viva.

Inuyasha sonrió orgulloso y presumido. Ella le sonrió medio somnolienta por los espasmos de placer que aun la recorrían. Ella sabía lo que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer. A pesar de ser una época bastante machista y clasicista, sus sirvientas hablaban mucho y no precisamente en voz baja. Además que Yura también les había contado algo a Sango y a ella. Pero le sorprendió que Inuyasha no intentara hacerle el amor. El solo le dio placer a ella, no tomo el suyo propio. Y por alguna razón, Kagome quería que él estuviera satisfecho.

-In-nuyasha. -Suspiró con la voz temblorosa.

Inuyasha miro a su compañera que lo miraba con ojos satisfechos.

Le quito con ternura, algo nada propio de él, un mechón de pelo húmedo que ella tenía en su mejilla.

-¿Si?

Ella se quedo muda unos segundos, el miedo y la vergüenza pasaron por sus ojos, para luego la determinación y la necesidad se extendió por ellos.

-Quie-ero... yo q-quiero. -Lanzo un suspiro y lo miro con las mejillas aun más encendidas.-Yo quiero darte placer.

El se quedo en shock por sus palabras. Pero solo un instante, estaba tan duro que ni siquiera tuvo que pensárselo. Se giro para que ella quedara de lado (NT: **en forma de cuchara** jeje n.n) con el detrás de ella. Ella respiraba de nuevo de forma rápida al igual que él. No iba a penetrarla, no podía. No le haría suya en ese lugar. El necesitaba hablar antes con su padre sobre algo que lo tenía muy inquieto.

Pero aun así, ella quería complacerlo, así que no podía decirle que no.

Acomodo su pierna izquierda en su cadera por un segundo.

-Cuando te diga que cierres las piernas, las cierras. ¿Entendido, nena? -Ella asintió en acuerdo mientras gemía con expectación.

Así que, acercando su erección a su dulce entrepierna se frotó contra ella creando una fricción de placer desmedida.

Su mano derecha que estaba atrapada por la cabeza de ella y parte de su cuerpo le sirvió por coger uno de sus pechos. Su otra mano la agarro por las caderas.

-Ciérralas. -Gruño con fuerza e impaciencia. Al cerrar ella sus piernas hizo que su erección quedara atrapada justo e sus labios, pero sin penetrarla.

La cabeza de su pene se frotaba contra el clítoris de ella, haciendo que las sensaciones fueran deliciosas e inexplicables.

Se frotó contra ella con más fuerza, mientras que ella gemía su nombre y otro orgasmo se construía para ella. Sus pelotas golpeaban su trasero redondo y respingón.

-¿Sientes lo que me haces, Kagome? -Le gruñó al odio con la respiración agitada. -Siente lo que me haces nena, esta duro por ti y para ti. -Otra embestida. -Solo para ti.

-Inuyasha... más.

-¿Mas? -Siseo ronco, empujó sus caderas con más fuerza, su agarre en su cintura se apretó de tal manera que supo que su piel nívea se marcaría. Eso le produjo satisfacción de una manera retorcida. El saber que estaba siendo rudo con ella, y por la manera en la que sus jugos contaban y como de contoneaba contra él, a ella le gustaba.

Su demonio se pego más a su piel para sentirla, un ronroneo salió de su boca. Mientras que ella se corría con fuerza.

-Santa mierda. Maldita sea, me corro bebé. -Gimió él. -Me corro...

Un empuje contra ella, dos más y se corrió con fuerza, manchándola con su semen. Se aferro a ella mientras los espasmos de placer lo recorrían con brutalidad deliciosa. Nunca se había sentido tan bien, con ninguna mujer. Y eso que ni la había penetrado.

Estuvieron aferrados el uno del otro durante un rato. Hasta que ambos sintieron ya era hora de regresar al campamento. Se limpiaron y se pusieron su ropa. Inuyasha dejo que ella se fuera primero, para unos instantes después él se iba detrás de ella.

Cuando llegaron ninguno de los hombres dijo ni hizo nada. Aunque se dirigieron entre ellos miradas de complicidad, respetaron a su princesa. Shippo se despertó media hora después que ambos regresaron y él le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad a los dos, pero el niño como siempre no dijo nada.

Los tres días restantes fueron muy cómodos y agradables para todos, en especial para Kagome. Lo que paso en las aguas termales no se repitió de nuevo, pero Inuyasha no la descuidaba. Le robaba uno que otro beso y siempre le otorgaba una que otra caricia. Ese día en las aguas termales mientras ella se daba un baño, su mente le había jugado una mala pasada haciéndole pensar en él. Vaya grata sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta qué el estaba con ella.

Convivió más con Inuyasha y Shippo, como si fueran una familia. Había ocasiones en la que ambos se molestaban, pero ella regañaba a Inuyasha y abrazaba a Shippo protectoramente ocasionando el enojo de Inuyasha. Pero ni siquiera cuando Inuyasha y Shippo se gruñían y se jalaban el cabello, el pequeño hablaba. Era algo que preocupaba profundamente a Kagome, pero decidió darle su tiempo. Esos días sirvieron para que Inuyasha se abriera paso en su corazón. Poco a poco la idea de qué ambos sean compañeros se le hacía cada vez más correcto.

Al cuarto día, llegaron a las tierras de Inuyasha. El palacio del Este era impresionante. Las murallas que se alzaban eran preciosas e imponentes.

Cuando ella bajo de su carruaje para entrar en la palacio se quedo impactada. Era sin lugar a dudas un sitio precioso. Tan embelesada estaba que no se dio cuenta que su compañero se había alejado un poco de ella y una mujer se encontraba abrazándolo. El no le correspondía el abrazo, más bien se encontraba desconcertado y mirándola con enojo.

Algo hirvió al rojo vivo dentro de su ser cuando vio a esa mujerzuela guindársele por el cuello a su compañero. ¡A su Inuyasha!

Los celos y la rabia se apoderaron de ella como un cascabel. Sentía una acidez en el estomago mientras miraba a aquella mujer. Inuyasha se la paso en todo el viaje espantando a cualquier hombre que la mirara.

Nadie iba a tocar lo que era de Kagome.

Se acerco a ellos con toda la rapidez que su Kimono azul rey le permitió. No iba a permitir que viniera esa mujer a tocar a su compañero como si ella tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Antes de poder contenerse se paro frente a esa mujer que le estaba dando la espalda, Inuyasha la miro con sorpresa y con desesperación en los ojos.

-Nena, no es lo que... -Pero ella no le prestó atención. Con toda la fuerza que la rabia y los celos le permitieron agarro a esa mujer por el cabello y la echo hacia un lado con furia. Noto que en su mano derecha quedaron algunos mechones rosados pero no le importo. La encaro y miro directamente a unos ojos rubíes que la miraron con rabia.

-¿Quien te crees que eres para tocar a MÍ compañero? - Exigió con voz serena pero furiosa. -No te permito que toques lo mío, así que no vuelvas a hacerlo jamás.

No fue consciente como cinco pares de ojos la miraron con curiosidad y sorpresa. Tampoco se dio cuenta de la satisfacción que embargo a su compañero.

Entonces la mujer estúpida hablo.

-¿Su compañera? ¿Tu? -Le dijo furiosa. -Inuyasha no se mezclaría con escoria humana.

Ella sintió como la furia se encendió aun más en su interior. No fue consciente de nada, ni de la rabia e indignación de Inuyasha, ni de la molestia de aquellos pares de ojos que los observaban. Sólo fue consciente de una cosa, si alguien no la agarraba en los próximos dos segundos iba a matar a la perra.

No se contuvo. Se lanzo contra ella.

* * *

Jajaj pero miren nada más, lo celosa que nos salió la Kagome.

Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por su apoyo!

Por cierto, si alguna de ustedes tienen dudas sobre la forma de transporte de Kagome, ya que en el anime no recuerdo haber visto ningún carruaje. Fue algo que investigue, en la época feudal, se usaba un carrajua para las princesas para que se trasladaran. Pueden buscarlo por google yo lo busque, como carruajes antiguos durante el periodo de Heian. Por ahi encontraran varios.

Un beso enorme, nos leemos pronto


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicas, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo que esperen y disfruten mucho.

Antes que nada, quiero agradecerle a todas por su comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Cuando empece a escribir no pensé que tuviera seguidoras tan fieles como ustedes. Gracias por sus follows, favs, y por sus reviews. Por ustedes continuo y escribo esta historia. Con todo mi cariño, para todas **USTEDES**.

Antes quería preguntarles, ¿les gustaría que nuestro amo bonito quedé con Kagura, o con Rin? Por mi cualquiera de las dos. ¿Pero que piensan ustedes? Ahora si,

¡A leer!

* * *

6

* * *

Inuyasha no podía creerlo. ¿Su compañera estaba celosa? Observo como Kagome jalaba por el cabello a Miyuki. Los ojos rubíes de Miyuki taladraron a su compañera, mientas su demonio gruñía por la osadía de la mujer Yōkai.

Incrédulo escucho como su compañera le reclamaba. ¡Su compañera lo aceptaba! ¿Eso quería decir que aceptaba la unión de ambos? La satisfacción que lo embargo no le sorprendió en lo absoluto. Como tampoco el ronroneo de su mitad demoniaca, en realidad, estaba empezando a sentirse un poco frustrado con su demonio. ¿Desde cuándo ronroneaba? Durante todo el viaje de camino a sus tierras su demonio no había dejado de ronronear al estar alrededor de Kagome. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no dejar salir los constantes ronroneos, no quería que Kagome pensara que era una especie de medio demonio perro con delirios de gato.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no pudo evitar las palabras acidas que habían salido de la boca de Miyuki, como tampoco pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando su compañera se lanzo contra la mujer Yōkai. ¿En qué demonios pensaba esa mujer?

Atónito fijo su mirada en los cuerpos femeninos que se revolcaban ahora en el suelo, jalándose los cabellos y clavándose las uñas. Decir que estaba excitado era poco. Ver la manera en la que su compañera lo reclamó y como se lanzo contra otra mujer Yōkai –que fácilmente podría lastimarla– tan solo para defender lo que ella reclamó como suyo, lo ponía a cien. Aunque en realidad no hacía falta eso, el se ponía a cien con tan solo ver su dedo meñique, era patético no poder controlar su libido, pero no era nada más que la verdad.

Los gruñidos y los gritos femeninos atrajeron de nuevo su atención. Observo sorprendido y satisfecho como su compañera le daba un puñetazo en la nariz a Miyuki. ¿Dónde había aprendido a pelear de esa manera? Pero de inmediato la imagen de la Yōkai y de la exterminadora vino a su mente y no necesito repuesta alguna.

Un grito ahogado que provino de su compañera casi hizo que su demonio saltará de su piel. Ver como Miyuki le clava las garras en el antebrazo era más de lo que Inuyasha podía soportar. Con un gruñido furioso se acerco a pasos veloces hacia ambas se encontraban, le hizo una seña a Akitoki para que dejara que él se hiciera cargo.

Una figura le corto el paso y estuvo a punto de cortarle la garganta al muy hijo de puta, si no fuera sido su padre quien le fuera interrumpido.

-Aparta. –Le gruño a su padre. Por más respeto, admiración y cariño que tenía hacia InuNo Taisho el no iba a dejar que nadie lastimará a su compañera; ya sea mujer, niño, hombre o Yōkai.

Su padre lo miro divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo siento hijo pero no puedo hacerlo. –InuNo levanto la mano cuando él iba a hablar. –Conoces las leyes por las que nos guiamos, Inuyasha. Esa muchacha te reclamó en público y Miyuki le desafío indirectamente, si ella no hubiera respondido al desafío muchos no aprobarían la elección de acoplamiento de tu demonio y eso podría causar problemas con tu propio pueblo.

Inuyasha le gruñó a su padre y una vez más intento avanzar hacía su compañera, esta vez fue la figura de su medio hermano quien le prohibió el paso.

Inuyasha lo miro incrédulo unos segundos, antes de gruñirle mientras movía sus garras. Personalmente a Inuyasha no le importaba matar a Sesshomaru. Su medio hermano lo miro con esa mirada inexpresiva antes de dejarlo pasmado con sus palabras.

-Deberías tenerle más fe a tu compañera, Inuyasha. –Dijo con altivez. –De lo contrario te hubieras abstenido de dejar tu _essencia_ en una humana. –Finalizo despectivamente.

La furia le desgarro por dentro por la manera en la que su medio hermano hablo de su mujer. Estuvo a punto de sacar a Tessaiga cuando un alarido femenino lo distrajo.

Clavo sus ojos en la figura que se retorcía en el suelo mientras la sorpresa lo dejaba estático en su lugar.

Atónito observo a la figura de Miyuki quien gruñía mientas su mano derecha agarraba el antebrazo del brazo izquierdo, el kimono negro indecente que Miyuki acostumbraba a llevar estaba prácticamente destruido. Observo la quemadura que tenía, y como empezaba a sangrar. ¿Su Kagome…? Sorprendido miro a su compañera quien tenía visible rasguños y un pequeño moretón en uno de sus brazos. El kimono azul que antes había sido precioso, estaba rasgado y casi destruido del todo. Ella respiraba agitadamente y miraba a Miyuki entre sorprendida y furiosa.

-Lamento haberte lastimado, pero tú empezaste. No vuelvas a ofenderme –Dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada. –Y no te acerques a Inuyasha.

Miyuki le gruño y sus ojos rubíes empezaron a brillar.

-No dejare que te quedes con Inuyasha, humana.

Kagome se alejo de ella y con la misma mirada digna que Inuyasha alguna vez vio en Kikyö, miro a Miyuki por encima de su hombro.

-Es imposible lo que dices. Ya es mío. –Inuyasha se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazo protectoramente contra su pecho. La satisfacción lo embargo por completo. El hecho de que ella al fin este empezando aceptarlo, lo llenaba de una sensación de plenitud. ¡Incluso lo había reclamado! ¡Dos putas veces! La abrazo con más fuerza mientras enterraba su nariz en su pelo. Apenas y si fue consciente cuando su hermano saco a Miyuki, o de la forma en la que los miraban. Solo era consciente de la mujer en sus brazos.

-Inuyasha. –Susurro. Se separo un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, se puso tenso como una cuerda cuando vio la furia en ella. ¿Ella no podría estar molesta con él, cierto?

Kagome miro fijamente a Inuyasha con la furia aun burbujeando en su interior. No podía creer lo que ella había hecho. ¡Ella no era así! Se peleo con otra mujer. Una mujer Yōkai, ¡por él! ¿En qué clase de idiota se había convertido? Definitivamente esos días con él la volvieron otra persona. De seguro le contagio algo. ¿Lo reclamo? ¿Ella dijo que era suyo? Gimió para sí, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ella? Gruño y le frunció el ceño a Inuyasha –quien se había tensado– ¡Todo era culpa de él! Además, ¿Quién demonios era esa tipa? Abrió un poco los ojos ignorando como él la miraba con confusión. Kagome estaba completamente segura que esa mujer no estaba loca. Ella no se habría comportado de una manera tan celosa si no tuviera motivos. ¿Sería posible que ella e Inuyasha…?

¡Lo iba a matar!

Lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas, cuando él la soltó la hizo enojar aún más.

-¿Quién demonios es ella? –Prácticamente le grito. – ¿Por qué se puso tan celosa, cuando dije que eras mi compañero?

Observo como Inuyasha se ponía aun más tenso –aunque ella no lo hubiera creído– mientras se ponía nervioso. Eso fue suficiente para ella.

Agarro parte del cabello plateado de él que se había soltado de su coleta y lo jalo hacia ella.

-¿Y bien?

-Kagome, verás ella… es una… ¿amiga? –Soltó nervioso.

¡Iba a matarlo!

-Lamento interrumpir. –Carraspeó una voz dulce y femenina. Olvidándose de Inuyasha momentáneamente observo a la preciosa mujer de cabellos azabaches quien la miraba con dulzura y diversión. –Pero creo que deberíamos curarte esas heridas, y cambiarte de ropa.

Se fijo en el kimono elegante en tonos rosados que llevaba la mujer y luego se fijo en su propio kimono. ¡Qué vergüenza! Con las mejillas encendidas, asintió hacia la mujer y se dejo llevar por ella. Olvidando en el proceso a su compañero.

* * *

-¿Su madre? –Pregunto con vergüenza. Después de haberse dado un baño y cambiarse el kimono por uno más elegante, Kagome se sentía más relajada. Sus heridas ella misma las purifico y solo tuvieron que ponerle un poco de ungüento en el pequeño moretón que tenía en su antebrazo. Le vendaron las heridas que le habían dejado las garras de aquella mujer –de la cual aún no sabía el nombre– y ya está. Se había relajado y empezó una ligera charla con las dos mujeres que estaban con ella. Una de ellas una Yōkai gato de pelo blanco y ojos amatistas muy mona llamada Hana –quien hasta donde le dejo entendido era la amante principal del hermano de Inuyasha– y la segunda mujer se llamaba Izayoi, quien era nada más y nada menos que la madre de Inuyasha.

La vergüenza de que Izayoi la haya visto peleándose con otra mujer por su hijo de deslizo por ella como un cuchillo.

Se tapo la cara con ambas manos, mientras las dos mujeres soltaban una risa avergonzándola más.

-No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. –Le dijo Izayoi. Kagome estuvo a punto de resoplar pero se detuvo. Quizás ellas podrían decirle quien era verdaderamente esa mujer.

-¿Quién era ella, de todos modos? –Pregunto con curiosidad. La sonrisa de Izayoi sólo se volvió un poco más grande mientras que Hana se removía en su lugar.

-¿Quieres saberlo? –Pregunto Izayoi. Kagome asintió.

-Izayoi-sama, Inuyasha-sama podría molestarse. –Susurro Hana. Kagome frunció el ceño cada vez mas intrigada.

Izayoi le resto importancia con un movimiento de su mano derecha.

-No importa, soy su madre tengo todo el derecho de molestarlo. –Dijo. – ¿Podrías por favor Hana, explicarle a Kagome como son las cosas por aquí?

Hana suspiro con resignación y se sentó en uno de los almohadones frente a Kagome.

-Como bien sabes las sociedades Yōkais son diferentes a las humanas. –Kagome asintió. –En nuestra sociedad es común que un Yōkai hombre no acoplado tenga más de una amante. Esto varía según su posición en la jerarquía, puesto que si desea tener más de una amante el trato que le dé a una debe aplicarse a todas por igual.

Kagome la miro interesada sin interrumpir.

-Los regalos tienen que ser por iguales si son más de dos amantes. –Continuó Hana. –Sólo la amante principal tiene mayor privilegio que las demás, puesto que esta tiene permitido dormir en su cama, acompañarlo a comer, pasear, incluso puede acompañarlo a sus viajes, y sólo la amante principal tiene permitido llamarlo por su nombre sin necesidad de ningún protocolo.

-¿Qué pasa cuando el Yōkai consigue a su compañera? –Pregunto.

Hana sonrío.

-Algunos Yōkai mantienen a sus amantes si la compañera lo permite, pero normalmente no es así. Cuando el macho se acopla su compañera es la que decide si las amantes se quedan o se van. –Explico. –Son pocos los Yōkais que mantienen a sus amantes.

-¿Qué pasa con las amantes cuando la compañera decide que no pueden estar con su compañero?

-Bueno él macho tiene que escogerles un nuevo amo por así decirlo. –Hana dudo. –El macho se encarga de conseguirles un buen amo o se encarga de que ellas tengan una buena vida hasta que consigan a su compañero. Algunas se les permite quedarse pero sólo para ser compañía de la compañera del Yōkai y sólo si la compañera así lo desea.

-¿Entonces lo que me tratas de decir es que Miyuki era la amante principal de Inuyasha? –Pregunto con acidez Kagome. Los celos se envolvieron en su estomago provocándole un nudo, mientras las ganas de ahorcar a Inuyasha crecían con demasía.

Hana negó con la cabeza.

-No, la amante principal de Inuyasha-sama es Sora, pero como ella no fue informada del acoplamiento ni de la llegada de su amo, no estuvo presente. –Le dijo Hana. –Si bien Miyuki es una de las preferidas de Inuyasha-sama él nunca la convirtió en la principal, Miyuki es muy provocadora y problemática con las demás.

-¿Quieres decir que Inuyasha tiene más de dos amantes? –Pregunto con sorpresa. ¿Cuántas mujeres posee ese idiota? ¿Mil?

Hana asintió.

-Tiene seis.

Definitivamente iba a matarlo.

-¿Seis? –Grito. –Ese idiota, ¡nunca dijo nada! –Gruño con rabia.

Izayoi la miro con serenidad.

-No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, si se lo pides él no acudirá a ellas.

Kagome la miro con sorpresa mientras iba calmándose.

-¿De verdad?

Izayoi sonrío.

-Por supuesto querida, tú eres su compañera puedes exigirle cualquier cosa.

Kagome sonrío, le estaba empezando a gustar eso de "la compañera"

* * *

Inuyasha miro nerviosamente una vez más hacía donde Kagome se encontraba platicando animadamente con su madre y con Hana. Se había cambiado y bañado, se veía deliciosa. Las ganas de ir a su lado eran cada vez más fuerte.

Su padre a su lado llamó su atención.

-¿Ya le explicaste las fases de acoplamiento? –Pregunto InuNo. Sesshomaru se encontraba al lado derecho de su padre con los ojos cerrados y una expresión ilegible en el rostro.

-No aún no. –Respondió. Y eso era una de las cosas que más lo tenían nervioso. Cada vez el día estaba más cerca y tendría que decírselo.

-Tienes que hacerlo Inuyasha, tiene que estar preparada. Además me gusta la muchacha, no vayas a espantarla. –Regaño su padre.

El asintió. Su padre y él habían estado conversando toda la tarde y en cada momento InuNo le decía lo bien que la caía su compañera y lo hermosa que era. Hablaron sobre los problemas en la línea divisora y de la necesidad que Inuyasha tenía para encontrar a la sacerdotisa quien había ayudado a su padre. Lamentablemente su padre no le dio nombre ni tampoco le dijo donde encontrarla. Según su padre, sólo el jefe del clan Higurashi sabía quien había sido.

Hablaron sobre su futuro acoplamiento y como debían ser las cosas. Estaba muy nervioso, aún más porque tenía que decirle a Kagome sobre lo de sus amantes y quien era en realidad Miyuki. Pero la expresión satisfecha de su madre no le daba muy buena espina. Después de todo, su madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que él y Sesshomaru tuvieran más de una amante. Lo creía vergonzoso y un insulto hacía sus futuras compañeras. Inuyasha nunca pensó en eso, bueno, en realidad nunca le importo puesto que no se tomaba muy en serio eso de tu media mitad.

Pero ahora que la había encontrado y conociendo el carácter de su compañera estaba muy pero muy cagado.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que Inuyasha no se dio cuenta en el momento que su compañera se sentó a su lado, hasta que ella le jalo de la manga de su kosode.

-Inuyasha. –Kagome lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras Shippo reposaba en su regazo. Miro con envidia al mocoso.

-¿Qué pasa?

Kagome sonrío. Una sonrisa que no lo relajo en lo absoluto.

-Vamos a hablar afuera, por favor.

El asintió y espero a que Kagome pusiera a Shippo en el regazo de Hana antes de tomar su mano y llevarla afuera. Ignoro a su padre quien susurraba ¡ese es mi hijo! Y también ignoró el resoplido irónico de Sesshomaru.

La llevo hasta el jardín en el cual su madre puso tanto empeño y dedicación. Era precioso, hasta el lo admitía.

-Es hermoso. –Susurro ella. Él sonrío complacido.

Se quedaron en silencio sólo disfrutando la compañía del otro.

-Tu madre y Hana me dijeron quien era Miyuki. –Dijo ella de la nada. Haciendo que él se tensará.

-Yo iba a decírtelo después. –Se apresuró a contestar.

Ella lo miro seria.

-No la quiero cerca ni a ella ni a ninguna otra, Inuyasha. Ya hablaremos de las demás, pero a Miyuki ni a centímetros. –El asintió.

-Lo que quieras, Kagome. –Ella sonrío y miro hacia el frente.

-¿Entonces, aceptas ser mi compañera? –Le pregunto casi tartamudeando. Odiándose por parecer tan tímido y débil frente a ella.

Ella no le respondió de inmediato. Se quedo en silencio, como meditando.

-Tendrás que conquistarme, Inuyasha. –Le dijo. El se sorprendió, al parecer ese era el día de "Inuyasha el sorprendido"

-¿Conquistarte? –Pregunto él confundido.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Ya sabes, eso lo que hacen los humanos. Cortéjame, Inuyasha. –Él le sonrío. Iba a conquistarla, al menos tenía una semana entera para hacerlo. Después tendrían que acoplarse, así lo dictaban sus leyes. No quiso arruinar el momento explicándole las fases que aún faltaban. ¿Ella quería que la conquistara? Él lo haría.

Bajo sus labios a los suyos y la beso lentamente. Jugó un poco con su boca, y suavemente se separo de ella. Le dio una sonrisa torcida.

-Te conquistaré entonces, Kagome.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Que les parece? Nuestro Inu tendrá que esforzarse en conquistar a la terca Kagome. Se vienen sorpresitas, nuestro Inuyasha vivirá una tortura deliciosa.

Como son tan bellas conmigo les daré un adelanto de lo que pasará en el próximo cap.

Aparecerá Sora y Miyuki tambien. Y al fin entraran en escena nuestro monje pervertido y nuestro querido ¡Kouga! Otra pista sobre el asesino de Kikyö se revela.

Ahora sí:

Nena Taisho: Gracias por tu comentario y me alegro que te atraiga mi historia. Espero y te guste este cap.

Guerrera Atenea: Aquí te traje la actualización, ¡por supuesto que la continuare! No lo dudes, belleza.

Besabeth: Espero y te guste.

Mechitas123: Jajaja muy celosa, tiene que defender lo suyo nojoda!

Mi bella Valkiria-San: Jajaja tu misma lo has escrito, mejor tarde que nunca. Y como te habrás dado cuenta el otro par de ojos pertenecen a Hana.

GG- Never More: ¡Me alegro que te encante! Y bueno, ya sabes quien es la lagartona. Espero y te haya gustado este cap.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola chicas, ¡no me acribillen por mi tardanza tenga piedad!_

Lamento el retraso, se que siempre me disculpo pero de verdad me hace sentir un poco mal durar tanto para actualizar, he tenido problemas familiares y con el idiota de mi novio el cual esta tentando a su suerte...

Pero en fin, espero y disfruten este cap tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo.

 **ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE** : En el capítulo anterior escribí que la concubina principal del amo bonito se llama Hana, fue mi error y la verdad discúlpenme chicas, pero en realidad ella se llama Meyzu. Lo que pasa es que me confundí y puse Hana, gracias que mi Valkiria-San me lo comentó fue que me di cuenta, lamentablemente perdí el documento y no pude arreglarlo. Pero cuando pueda lo haré, pero de todos modos se los aclaró aquí. No es **HANA** es **MEYZU**. Lamento los inconvenientes (es que me gusta mucho el nombre de Hana T-T) Por cierto, la compañera del amo bonito por decisión general, será Rin y ya verán, se la tengo bien preparada al ingrato ese buajaja...

Muchísimas gracias a: **Nena Taisho, Ladybug miau (guerrera atena), Guest (deja tu nombre para darte las gracias como mereces linda), Mari Yuki Taisho, mi hermosa Valkiria-San, Dame-San, linda Rinnu, Meitaisho3, Sabella-Chan, Kaherine P, Kono Kaori, Evilangelux (ya extrañaba tus reviews), Nemesisprime03, TheSacredArcher, y también a los que le dieron follow y fav.** ¡Me hicieron el día! Leer sus comentarios positivos, y que me alienten con mi fic me llena de mucha alegría. También quería decirles que pronto estaré trabajando con un nuevo fic de Inuyasha que se llamara, La concubina del demonio. Vaya titulo, ¿cierto?:3 jajaja, sin mas que decir o agradecer, ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

7

* * *

 _Corría apresuradamente mientras se internaba en el bosque. La neblina densa le obstruía la visión, pero no le importaba. Tenía que huir._

 _Palpo con su mano derecha su carcaj de flechas y su arco mientras un poco de paz se instalaba en su ser. Había cometido un error al haber confiado en ese hombre. Siguió corriendo y de un momento a otro sintió otra presencia detrás de ella. No se hacía falta girarse para ver quién era._

 _Ella ya lo sabía._

 _Saco dos de sus flechas y rápidamente las tenso en el arco sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente y sin disminuir su velocidad. Cuando visualizo un punto de apoyo perfecto para lo que tenía en mente, apresuro su paso y cuando alcanzo su objetivo giro sobre su propio eje, sin demostrar ninguna emoción apunto directamente a su asechador mientras dejaba que las dos flechas salieran expulsadas con un silbido bajo rodeadas por su poder espiritual. No se fijó si había acertado en su tiro. Siguió corriendo._

 _Por un momento pensó que se había salvado. Que realmente llegaría a tiempo y se salvaría. Que inocente era, frenó sus piernas abruptamente ocasionando que se tambaleara y rodara por la grama del bosque –producto de la velocidad en la que había estado corriendo–, para fijarse en la figura que se alzaba frente a ella. Sus ojos dorados la dejaron clavada en su lugar sin poder moverse. ¿La mataría? ¿Lo haría?_

 _Soltó un suspiro trémulo. Le dirigió una sonrisa temblorosa mientras con sus ojos intentaba trasmitirle el amor que sentía. Sabía que él no lo hacía porque quería. Lo estaban manipulando. Al ver como alzo su espada para acabar con ella no pudo más que cerrar los ojos esperando._

 _Un segundo más tarde y su gritó de agonía y dolor resonó por todo el bosque._

Se despertó sobresaltada y bañada en sudor.

Respiraba agitadamente producto de su, ¿pesadilla?, ¿podía llamarla pesadilla? No podía recordar que era lo que la había puesto en tal estado de agitación. Intento serenarse y lo consiguió unos minutos después. Se recostó de nuevo y sus ojos chocolates intentaron adaptarse a la oscuridad de sus aposentos.

Kagome puso una mano en su pecho mientras sus ojos inspeccionaban la habitación en busca de algo.

¿Pero de qué?

Ella no lo sabía. Su corazón se normalizo pero aún así su alma siguió inquieta. Sintió como un pequeño bulto se movía a su lado y giro sus ojos para observar la pequeña figura de Shippo quien dormía a su lado. Una sonrisa cariñosa tomo posesión de sus labios. El pequeño Shippo se estaba abriendo cada vez más a ella. Ya hablaba más que antes y aunque se ponía nervioso cuando había mucha gente a su alrededor se tranquilizaba cuando le tomaba de la mano.

Suspiro y cerró los ojos para dormirse mientras que afuera de sus aposentos, una sombra se movía rápidamente sin que ella se diera cuenta.

.

.

– ¡Buenos días, Kagome sama! –Canturreó la voz de Meyzu despertándola. Parpadeo y se fijo en que ya era de mañana. No se había dado cuenta en el momento en el que se había dormido en la madrugada pero lo agradecía, después del sueño turbio que había tenido pensó que no podría conciliar el sueño, pero se equivoco.

Ahogando un bostezo tras su mano derecha fijo su mirada en Meyzu –la concubina del hermano de Inuyasha–, quien traía una caja en sus manos.

–Buenos días, Meyzu. –Dijo soñolienta. – ¿Qué es eso? ¿Y donde esta, Shippo?

Meyzu sonrío y la miro con un brillo en la mirada.

–El pequeño Shippo está en el jardín con la señora Izayoi. –Explico y luego señalo la cajita. –Y esto se lo manda Inuyasha sama, ¡es un regalo!

Kagome abrió los ojos un poco más mientras un ligero sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

¡Inuyasha le mando un regalo!

Emocionada le tendió la mano a Meyzu quien le sonrió mientras le tendía la pequeña caja. Cuando la sostuvo se dio cuenta que no era muy pesada, jugo inquieta unos segundos con ella para luego abrirla.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¡Eran perlas!

Asombrada se fijo en las perlas blancas que formaban un hermoso collar.

–Es hermoso. –susurro admirada. No podía creer que Inuyasha se tomara en serio eso de cortejarla, ella se lo había dicho hace dos días en un impulso para ver su reacción. ¡No esperaba que se lo tomara en serio! Sabía que Inuyasha era diferente, él no era humano era un Yōkai, bueno era un hibrido pero era prácticamente lo mismo. Ellos no hacían eso de cortejar a sus compañeras ni nada parecido, ella no quería que pensará que intentaba cambiarlo o algo por el estilo. A ella le gustaba como era él. En realidad, lo aceptaba así.

Pero el hecho de que él quisiera hacerlo la hacía feliz.

–Eso no es todo, Kagome sama. –Meyzu choco sus manos emocionada mientras se acercaba a la silla del tocador que ella poseía en su habitación, tomo en sus manos un kimono de color rosado con estampados de flores y bordado en dorado. ¡Era precioso! –Esto también viene con el regalo de esta mañana, debe ponérselo para desayunar yo la ayudaré–.

Kagome asintió y después de asearse dejo que Meyzu la vistiera y la peinara con un moño sencillo que consistía en parte de su pelo recogido y lo demás le caía en cascada por la espalda.

Miro fijamente a Meyzu la que se había puesto nerviosa de un momento a otro.

Arqueó una ceja en señal de curiosidad.

– ¿Qué pasa, Mey? –Pregunto. Meyzu dio una pequeña sacudida como si la fuera sorprendido en algo malo.

–Es que… yo no sé si deba decírselo, mi señora.

Al ver la preocupación en su rostro, Kagome sonrío tranquilizadoramente.

–No te preocupes, puedes decirme lo que sea.

Meyzu la miro dubitativa para luego respirar hondo.

–Sora, la concubina principal de Inuyasha sama ha pedido formalmente conocerla, mi señora. –Kagome se sorprendió. –Ella estará en el desayuno de esta mañana.

– ¿Inuyasha lo sabe? –Pregunto mas intrigada que celosa. Aunque podía sentir como los celos empezaban a crecer al imaginarse a esa mujer junto con Inuyasha.

Meyzu negó con la cabeza.

–La única que lo sabe es la señora Izayoi, fue a ella a la que Sora recurrió.

Kagome se sorprendió para luego sonreír.

–En ese caso no hagamos esperar a nadie Meyzu, vamos a desayunar.

* * *

– ¡¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes dos aquí?! –Exclamó con molestia. Observo a su viejo amigo de la infancia –Miroku Houshi–, el que se hacía llamar a sí mismo "monje", y no era más que un libidinoso. A su lado se encontraba su otro amigo/rival, Kouga Okami quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

–Deja de balbucear, chucho. –Dijo con fastidio Kouga e Inuyasha le gruñó en respuesta.

Miroku sonrió.

–Hemos venido a visitarte viejo amigo. –Su voz bajo un poco. –Y quizás hacerle una visita a una de tus preciosas concubinas, quizás Sora, o tal vez Haruno.

–De ninguna manera, depravado. –Gruño Inuyasha. –Vengan vamos a desayunar, aún es temprano y prefiero tratar con ustedes cuando tenga el estomago lleno.

–Qué raro. –Murmuro con ironía, Kouga. –El chucho siempre pensando en comer–.

– ¿Por qué no cierras la boca, apestoso?

– ¿A quién llamas apestoso, bestia?

– ¡Pues a ti idiota! No veo a otro apestoso por aquí y Miroku no cuenta. Su olor es más pasable que el tuyo.

– ¡Los monjes no apestamos!

– ¡Cállense ustedes tres y compórtense! –Riño Izayoi quien venía tomada de la mano del pequeño Shippo, ¿hasta cuando esos tres iban a comportarse como niños? Negó con la cabeza, a veces eran más infantiles de lo que deberían ser.

Al ver a la madre de su amigo, ambos se pusieron rectos como una tabla mientras hacían una reverencia y se callaban. No es que le tuvieran miedo a la bondadosa Izayoi, pero a veces la madre de su amigo podía ser un poco estricta con ellos. La cara de Izayoi cambio por completo. Del enfado a la alegría en un segundo mientras enfocaba su vista sobre sus hombros.

La nariz de Kouga capto un ligero olor dulzón a lilas y a jazmines. Era atractivo a su parecer pero aún así el olor de Ayame –su compañera–, era mejor. Al menos para él. Vio como Inuyasha se tensaba mientras olisqueaba el aire. Frunció el ceño, Inuyasha se estaba comportando muy raro.

– ¡Querida, que bueno que ya despertaste! –El saludo eufórico de Izayoi hizo que girara su cabeza hacia atrás. No fue una novedad para él ver a Meyzu, estaba acostumbrado a verla. Pero ver a aquella mujer de pelo azabache fue un golpe en su estomago. ¡La condenada mujer era preciosa! Si bien el quería muchísimo a su compañera –con la que se había unido hace tan sólo cinco meses–, eso no quería decir que él no sabía apreciar a una mujer hermosa cuando la veía. Y la mujer que tenía al frente, ¡simplemente guao! Le daban ganas de soltarle un aullido.

Al parecer Miroku tuvo la misma impresión que él, pues el monje pervertido ya se había acercado a la humana mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano con galantería.

– ¡Bendita sea la cuna donde dormiste, preciosa!

La mujer vio sorprendida al idiota del monje, se ruborizó mientras le hacia una sencilla y elegante reverencia.

–Supongo que gracias, mi señor. –Dijo con voz educada y dulce. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Inuyasha revelaba sus colmillos.

– ¡No tienes nada que agradecerme, preciosa! –Miroku le paso un brazo por los hombros. –Una mujer tan hermosa como tú merece que alaben su belleza–. Vio en cámara lenta como la mano de Miroku bajaba directamente hacia el trasero de la humana, suspiro para sus adentros, Miroku nunca cambiaría. Vio como Meyzu también lo noto y una expresión de pánico cruzo por su cara.

– ¡Miroku san, no!

Inuyasha se acerco a pasos gigantescos hacia Miroku. Lo tomo de la solapas de su traje de monje mientras lo sacudía. Sólo porque eran amigos no le clavaba un maldito puñetazo en la nariz.

– ¡No te pases, Miroku! ¡No te acerques así a ella! –Le grito. Miroku inconsciente como siempre abrió su gran bocota.

–Pero si tú ya tienes seis, ¡déjame alguna para mí! –Dijo en tono de berrinche. Una venza empezó a palpitar en su frente. –Además no puedes ser tan egoísta, Inuyasha. Buda te castigará si no compartes.

¡Lo iba a matar!

Le gruño con fiereza y si no fuera sido por su madre quien le puso una mano en el hombro le fuera clavado las garras en la bocota de imbécil que tenía ese idiota. Su demonio quería rebanarle la garganta por semejante osadía.

¡Estaba hablando de su compañera! ¡No de una puta!

– ¡Es mi jodida compañera, así que respeta idiota!

Miroku se congelo al igual que Kouga. ¿Habían oído bien? ¿Había dicho su compañera? Kouga achico lo ojos, y después se quiso dar a sí mismo una bofetada. ¿A dónde demonios estaba mirando? Si fuera enfocado mejor su vista en la mujer desde un principio, –en vez de estar mirando las reacciones del chucho su amigo/rival–, se hubiera dado cuenta que la essencia de Inuyasha inundaba a esa mujer de pies a cabeza.

Vio como Inuyasha seguía sacudiendo a Miroku con una promesa de muerte escrita en la mirada. ¿Así que el muy idiota esta coladito por la humana? Bueno, no era un secreto para nadie los posesivos y territoriales que eran los demonios. Pero lo sorprendía sobremanera la forma en la que Inuyasha reacciono. Antes, si Miroku fuera coqueteado con algunas de las concubinas del chucho, Inuyasha no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera. Al menos que se tratará de Sora, quien era la favorita, y sin embargo, Inuyasha nunca la había celado.

–Buenos días a todos. –Dijo una voz femenina muy conocida para muchos de los presentes. Kouga clavo los ojos en la figura que se acercaba a paso lento pero seguro. El cabello rubio y los ojos azules de Sora fue lo primero en lo que se fijo. Portaba un Kimono azul rey que hacia resaltar sus ojos. Era muy linda, a veces se preguntaba como el chucho podía conseguir mujeres tan guapas con lo bruto que era.

– ¿Sora? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Exclamo con nerviosísimo Inuyasha. Kouga alzo una ceja al mismo tiempo que la humana lo hacía.

Sora sonrío.

–Voy a desayunar con ustedes, mi señor.

Al ver la mueca de espanto de Inuyasha y la manera en la que la humana alzo la barbilla hizo que una sonrisa lobuna adornará su rostro. La estadía en la casa de los Taisho iba a ser muy entretenida.

.

.

.

Kagome comió con tranquilidad. Aún no le habían presentado a la tal Sora de manera formal pero discretamente por el rabillo del ojo clavo sus ojos en ella. Era tal y como se la había imaginado. Era muy bonita. Ignoro las leves punzadas de celos y siguió comiendo. Se alegro muchísimo que Inuyasha se sentara a su lado y que en cada oportunidad que podía le tomara la mano. También tuvo que agradecer silenciosamente al monje que se había sentado con la muchacha.

Pero aun así la tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente. Era la primera vez que veía al padre de Inuyasha incomodo, incluso su hermano parecía querer salir huyendo en la primera oportunidad. A diferencia de la señora Izayoi que tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

Cuando todos acabaron de comer y los sirvientes retiraron las sobras la señora Izayoi se levanto con un movimiento de elegancia.

–Con el permiso de todos me retiro y me llevo conmigo a las señoritas. –Todos los hombres/Yōkais abrieron los ojos como platos. –Vamos a mi sala de descanso a tomar té y galletas.

Inuyasha clavo los ojos en su padre en busca de ayuda, pero este le miro negando con la cabeza.

–Por cierto mi señor. –Izayoi se dirigió hacia su compañero. –He invitado a Irasue al palacio para terminar nuestra última sesión de bordados, espero que no te incomode.

InuNo clavo los ojos con molestia en su compañera pero no le refutó. Para cualquiera sería algo raro que ambas mujeres se llevaran bien. Después de todo aunque Irasue le daba completamente igual los humanos aun así no se relacionaba con ellos. No los odiaba ni tampoco les gustaba, simplemente le eran indiferentes. Grande fue la sorpresa para todo aquel que conociera a la DaiYōkai cuando esta empezó a enviar invitaciones a Izayoi para tomar el té o para hacer cualquier actividad. E incluso en varias ocasiones visitaba a la propia Izayoi. Era una amistad bizarra si se lo preguntaban a él.

–Tú puedes hacer lo que desees, mi señora. –Podían decirle que era un completo adulador o muy condescendiente con su compañera, pero era ella la que decidía si le abría las piernas o no, así que le daba igual lo que pensaran los demás. Una Izayoi contenta, era un mundo lleno de felicidad y sexo. Sus hijos tenían que aprender de él, o al menos Inuyasha. Con el carácter que se gasta su futura hija Inuyasha tendría que ser más que adulador.

Las mujeres se retiraron y todos clavaron sus miradas en él. Los miro alzando una ceja.

– ¿Qué? Algún día aprenderán que es más importante mantener a sus compañeras contentas que enojadas, cachorros.

* * *

La puerta de la sala de té se cerró en completo silencio cuando la última de los sirvientes se retiro después de dejar las tazas de té y las bandejas con galletas.

Izayoi tomo su taza de té con delicadeza mientras las demás la imitaban, con discreción observo la elegancia de su futura hija al tomar la taza y la manera en la reservada con la que miro a Sora quien le devolvió la mirada.

Después de unos en completo silencio, Izayoi se digno a tomar el mando de la situación.

– ¿Y bien, Sora? –La mencionada la miro. – Estas frente a la futura compañera de tu señor, ¿algo que decir?

Izayoi no quería se grosera ni avergonzar ni a Kagome y mucho menos a Sora. Pero lo molestaba sobre manera los aires de grandeza que Sora se estaba tomando. ¿Es que era tonta? Una sola palabra de Kagome hacía Inuyasha y Sora estaría fuera del palacio en un segundo.

Sora se sonrojo por la vergüenza y por la mirada de reprensión de la madre de su señor.

–Es un honor para mí conocerla, mi señora. –Bajo la mirada y se inclino frente a ella. Kagome nunca fue dura y tampoco juzgó nunca a nadie. Pero estaba enojada por la manera en que la tal Sora se comporto frente a ella, como si el sólo mirarla a ella era una completa molestia y por ello no pudo evitar el tono mordaz que se deslizo por su voz.

–Pues no parece.

Sora alzo la cabeza y la miro sorprendida para luego mirarla avergonzada.

–Mi señora… –Susurro con voz afligida, en un movimiento inesperado se arrodillo frente a ella y le tomo las manos con reverencia. – ¡Por favor, no me saque del palacio!

Kagome la miro atónita. ¿En qué momento paso de ser odiosa a suplicarle? ¿Y porque decía que iba a sacarla del palacio?

–Sora yo no… Yo no te sacaré del palacio, ¿por qué dices eso? –Pregunto con curiosidad. Sora levanto su cabeza y clavo sus lindos ojos azules en los chocolates de ella. La mirada llorosa de la rubia conmovió a Kagome e incluso hizo que se olvidará de su odiosidad.

–Es que… Miyuki dijo que usted nos sacaría a todas. –Izayoi, Meyzu y Kagome la miraron con sorpresa pero Sora siguió hablando de manera rápida. –Dijo que usted había dicho que no nos quería cerca del amo Inuyasha, que se encargaría de dejarnos en las tierras abandonadas y sin un refugio. –Sora la miro suplicante. –Por favor señora, no nos saque de aquí, ¡no tenemos a donde ir!

Kagome pasó de la sorpresa a la furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa estúpida arpía a poner palabras en su boca? ¡Tuvo que haberla purificado! ¿Dónde demonios estaba su jodido arco cuando lo necesitaba? Miro por toda la sala e hizo un vago intento de tranquilizarse sólo necesitaba alejarse un poco e ignorar las cosas que Miyuki le había dicho a Sora…

– ¡Si va a sacarnos por favor no haga que nos azoten!

¿Azotar? Frunció el ceño… ¡Esa zorra sin escrúpulos!

–De ninguna manera voy a hacer que te azoten a ti o alguna de las demás. –Trato de que la rabia que sentía no se deslizara por la voz, ahora que tenía tan cerca a Sora se dio cuenta que no era tan mayor como imaginaba. Debía llevarle como dos años a lo mucho–. Tampoco voy a sacarlas del palacio, así que no te arrodilles ante mí de esa manera por favor.

Sora levanto la mirada y vio la sinceridad en los ojos de su nueva señora. Cuando Miyuki había despotricado contra la compañera de su señor y después de que dijo todas las cosas que la señora quería hacerles el miedo se apodero de ella, que a diferencia de las demás era la más tímida y a la más se le dificultaba el trato hacia los demás. Sora no supo de donde saco el valor para mostrarse indiferente ante la presencia de su nueva señora, sólo podía recordar como Miyuki le había dicho que la ignorara y que de esa manera llamara la atención del amo hacía ella, para que ella lo convenciera de que no se acoplara a la nueva señora.

Su plan falló desde el primer momento, supuso Sora.

Nunca jamás había visto a su señor prestarle tanta atención a alguien, si bien su señor siempre tuvo un favoritismo por ella y la ponía por encima de las demás, pero nunca de la manera en la que lo hacía con la señora Kagome. Al ver la bondad y la sinceridad en los ojos de su nueva señora se arrepintió de haber escuchado los comentarios venenosos de Miyuki. Pero es que el simple hecho de que su señor no le avisará a ella que encontró a su compañera fue una gran contrariedad.

– ¡Muchas gracias, mi señora! –Tomo ambas manos de la sacerdotisa y se las llevo a la boca para luego depositar un beso en señal de rendición y lealtad–. Le pido disculpas por mi comportamiento anterior, Kagome sama. Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Kagome un poco renuente -pero como siempre su lado amable y cálido le ganaba a su lado desconfiado-, le sonrío con seguridad a Sora.

–Ahora bien, Sora… Cuéntame un poco más de tu señor.

.

.

.

– ¡Yo te ayudaré, mi querido amigo! –Grito eufórico Miroku–. Mis artes de seducción no fallan.

Inuyasha lo miro alzando una ceja, realmente no esperaba ese arrebato de efusividad de parte del monje pervertido. Miro a Kouga el que simplemente se encogió de hombros, Inuyasha lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que ese gesto bastaba para hacerle saber que también contaba con él.

– ¿Cuándo pedí tu ayuda, pervertido? –Se cruzo de brazos con orgullo negándose a aceptar la verdad. La verdad era que estaba desesperado, si bien le había mandado un regalo esa misma mañana a Kagome, no debió de ser del agrado de su compañera. Si bien se había puesto el kimono que le había pedido a su madre que obtuviera para ella, seguro se lo había puesto por consideración. Después de todo, ella no le había hablado en todo la mañana. Tampoco le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y ni un simple "gracias", entonces él supuso que se equivoco en su elección de cortejo.

¡Pero es que él nunca había cortejado a nadie! ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía? Así que hizo lo más sensato que se le paso por la cabeza, pues que preguntarle a su padre no era una opción, era un vejete que de seguro le diría que le diera unos buenos orgasmos a su compañera y con eso bastaba. Aún era un completo misterio el porqué su madre se había fijado en él.

Su medio hermano… Eso ni siquiera era una opción para considerar.

Así que les había comentado su plan a Miroku y a Kouga. Pero se estaba arrepintiendo. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Miroku tenía el suficiente conocimiento en mujeres para ayudarlo, además Kouga ya estaba acoplado. Así que, ¿Por qué no?

–Bien lo primero, ¿es alérgica a alguna flor? –Pregunto Miroku con su porte serio. Inuyasha se tomo la barbilla mientras pensaba… Recordaba el haber paseado con ella por el jardín de su madre, si bien ella se mantuvo un poco alejada de las azucenas e incluso le menciono algo sobre ellas. Pero la verdad, estaba más interesado en ver la curva de sus pechos y el movimiento de sus labios al hablar que no prestó atención a nada más.

Así que clavo los ojos en Miroku y le respondió seguro de sí mismo.

–No.

Miroku sonrió.

.

.

Las risas femeninas se oían por todo el salón privado de la señora del general perro, Kagome escuchaba los relatos de la señora Izayoi sobre la infancia de Inuyasha y ella no podía parar de reír. A ella le sorprendió la facilidad con la que Sora le cayó bien. Después del amargo comienzo, Sora fue muy amable con ella e incluso tímida. Era tan tierna que Kagome pudo imaginarse porque fue una de las preferidas de su compañero, aunque los celos no se hicieron esperar.

Unos ligeros toques llamaron la atención de todas.

–Adelante.

Uno de los sirvientes, si mal no lo recordaba se llamaba Haruko, entro con un pequeño ramo de flores en las manos.

–Con su permiso. –Se acerco hacía ella y le hizo una reverencia–. Esto se lo manda el amo Inuyasha, mi señora.

Le tendió el bonito ramo de flores y un suspiro soñador salió de sus labios. Le sonrió en agradecimiento y cogió el ramo entre sus manos.

Se dispuso a llevárselo a la nariz para olerlo, pues tenía una gran variedad de flores que le daban un aspecto muy llamativo. Su mirada recayó en una flor particular.

Era una azucena. ¡Una jodida azucena! Su nariz empezó a picar y gimió.

– ¿Kagome sama? –Sora se acerco hasta ella al ver su cara de pánico, con todo el dolor del mundo, puesto que había sido un detalle muy hermoso por parte de él, tiro el ramo al otro lado del salón. Ella era alérgica a las azucenas, si hubiera acercado aun más el ramo a su nariz en esos momentos estuviera hinchada como un globo. Daba gracias a Dios que pudo alejarla a tiempo para que sólo le quedara una ligera molestia en la nariz.

Se sintió culpable cuando vio el ramo de flores tirado en el extremo del salón, había sido un bonito detalle de su parte…

Un momento.

Frunció el ceño ignorando las miradas interrogativas de las tres mujeres a su alrededor. Ella recordaba haberle dicho sobre su alergia hacia las azucenas, el muy idiota no le había prestado atención mientras ella se desvivía contándole todo sobre ella.

– ¡Macho estúpido, animal sin cerebro! –Gruñó molesta. ¿En qué demonios pensaba Inuyasha?

Afuera del salón Inuyasha dio un respingo y miro molesto a Miroku. Fue un idiota en confiar en él.

.

.

.

–Bien lo de las flores no funciono, ¿pero cómo iba a saber yo que era alérgica? –Pregunto gimoteando y sobándose el chichón que tenía en su cabeza regalo de Inuyasha. Este le gruñó.

–Yo te diré que hacer, chucho.

Inuyasha lo miro con una ceja alzada. Ahora que lo recordaba, ¿no había sido Ayame la que prácticamente cortejo a Kouga?

–Llévala de cacería. –Estuvo tentando de pegarle un puñetazo, ¿Quién creía que era su compañera? ¿Una loba hambrienta o qué?

– ¿En serio? ¿Una cacería?

El sarcasmo en su voz era muy notorio. Kouga frunció el ceño.

–Si chucho, una cacería. Ya sabes, llévala y que te vea cazar de esa manera la impresionaras; créeme. No hay mujer que se resista a ver a un macho hacer eso.

Inuyasha suspiro. No tenía caso, realmente no lo tenía. Pedirle consejo a ese dúo de idiotas, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Ni siquiera había fumado opio para decir que estaba un poquito ido hacía las nubes.

–Jodanse, imbéciles. Son los peores amigos que alguien puede tener, no entiendo como pueden conseguir mujeres, tu ni hables. –Le gruñó a Kouga que iba a replicarle–. Si fue Ayame la que prácticamente te llevo al cortejo, grandísimo idiota y tú –Señaló a Miroku–. Tú... tu eres un idiota y ya esta.

-¡Hey, me ofendes!

* * *

Kagome miro el perfil de Inuyasha mientras esté observaba el atardecer. No había podido agradecerle los regalos que le había enviado, y después del desastre de las flores en la que ella se encontraba más que molesta no había tenido ánimos de hablar con él.

Se acerco y se sentó a su lado quedándose en silencio unos minutos.

–Me agrada Sora. –Murmuro ella para romper el silencio, él la miro y le sonrío pero no dijo nada más.

Nerviosa y un poco tímida le toco el brazo derecho.

–Muchas gracias por tus obsequios, los adoro.

Él la miro con sorpresa.

– ¿De verdad? –Ella asintió y le sonrío tímidamente–. ¿Incluso las flores?

Su sonrisa titubeo un poco pero se dijo que tenía que darle un poco de crédito al pobre. Hacer lo que intentaba hacer por ella iba en contra de su naturaleza. Y aunque por años ella soñó que el hombre de su vida la cortejaría como Dios manda, encontró fue a un tosco Yōkai, el cual no tenía ni un gramo de sutileza de su parte.

–Incluso las flores, aunque soy alérgica a las azucenas.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca ante la mención de su alergia pero se recompuso. Ella no le estaba gritando y eso era una buena cosa.

–Oye, Kagome.

La aludida lo miro, él se había quedado en silencio unos momentos.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Titubeo un poco pero su determinación pudo más.

– ¿Realmente deseas ser mi compañera?

La pregunta le tomo por sorpresa. Durante todo ese tiempo ella ya había dado por hecho que serían compañeros, si no fuera así ella no le hubiera permitido tantas libertades con ella o con su cuerpo se dijo a si misma mientras un ligero rubor se expandía por sus mejillas.

–Sí, Inuyasha. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Fue un gran alivio para él el que ella se lo confirmara, pero aún así tenía que explicarle las fases de acoplamiento. Después de todo le quedaba sólo unos días para el día estipulado.

–No sé si pienses eso después de que te diga sobre el proceso de nuestro acoplamiento.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero como el continuo no lo interrumpió.

–Nuestras leyes son diferentes a la de ustedes los humanos. –Dudo un poco–. Nosotros somos más… exigentes por así decirlo. Nuestros enlaces son para toda la vida, Kagome. Y él proceso puede ser un poco perturbador para aquellos que no pertenecen a nuestra raza.

Ella lo miro estaba completamente atenta a cada una de sus palabras.

–Como recuerdas yo te marque con mi _essencia_ y mi _olor_ sólo que el olor se va cuando tú te aseas o cuando cambias de kimono, la essencia por el contrario siempre prevalece. –Continúo con seriedad–. Pero eso no es todo, cuando los compañeros se encuentran tienen que realizar una especie de ritual, que consiste en dos fases.

– ¿Fases? –Pregunto con curiosidad.

El asintió.

–Sí. La primera fase es dejar tu essencia, cuando nosotros nos unamos como compañeros y bueno… yo te muerda por así decirlo mi saliva se mezclara por tu sistema y mi olor empezará a mezclarse con el tuyo. –Explico–. También como estaremos tanto tiempo juntos mi olor no se irá así no te muerda. El detalle está en que yo no tolerare otros olores femeninos en mi cuerpo.

–Mentiroso. –No pudo evitar acusarlo, él la miro con sorpresa–. Meyzu me dijo que muchos machos conservaban a sus concubinas después de acoplarse, si diez que no soportaras otros olores femeninos en tu cuerpo, ¿Cómo explicas que aquellos machos si puedan? ¿O es que piensas cubrirte la nariz?

Inuyasha sonrió ante su ligero ataque de celos.

–Eso es diferente, pues de ser el caso yo no te mordería de esa manera puedo tolerar otros olores en mi cuerpo, pero eso no pasará. –Se apresuro a aclarar ante su mirada asesina–. Bien como te decía, esa es la primera fase. La segunda fase es acoplarnos en la noche de luna llena. Es un ritual en el que participarán toda mi gente, pues tendré que luchar para ser digno de ser tu compañero.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–No te preocupes, sólo lo haré en caso de que alguien se oponga a nuestro enlace, de ser así yo peleare por lo que es mi derecho.

Aun temerosa de ese ritual tan machista dejo que el continuara sin preguntarle nada más.

–De seguro te preguntas cual es la última fase. –Fue más una aclaración que una pregunta, ella asintió–. Me marcaran.

Ella lo miro atónita.

– ¿Te marcaran?

El asintió.

–Sí, pero no debes preocuparte por eso; no duele. Esa no se tomaría como una fase ya que es algo que siempre hacemos, la verdad es que la última fase para mí sería un poco más difícil.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Tendrás que huir de mí. –Ella lo miro sin comprender y él soltó una risita nerviosa–. Exactamente como lo oyes, huiras de mí y yo te perseguiré, te cazaré por así decirlo. Si logro atraparte entonces seré completamente digno de ti.

– ¿Y si no? –Ella lo miro con una sonrisa picara que él correspondió.

–Eso no pasará nena, te atrapare. –La sonrisa se le esfumo–. Y eso es lo que me preocupa.

– ¿Por qué?

–Por qué en el momento que te atrape seré más demonio que hombre, Kagome. Mi yōkai interior va pedir sumisión y si tú no te muestras sumisa temo herirte sin proponérmelo. Además…

– ¿Además qué?

Suspiro al ver lo interesada que estaba en el tema.

–Seré mas demonio que hombre cariño, ya te lo dije. Será todo carnal, será puro sexo y lujuria. No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea sexo salvaje sin desenfreno, no quiero dañarte pero no podré evitarlo. Me moriría si te daño, ¿entiendes?

La mirada afligida en su rostro derritió todo su ser. Se acerco más a él y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Más como un apoyo que como algo sensual.

–Tú no me dañarías, tengo fe en ti. –Inuyasha la abrazo contra su pecho y la beso en la frente. Rogó porque así fuera, si él le hiciera daño a Kagome no se lo perdonaría jamás. Después de todo, ella era humana y frágil.

–Te prometo algo.

Un "mhm" fue la repuesta que tuvo. Sonrío, que perezosa era.

–Ya que no pude cortejarte de la forma en la que merecías, yo…

–Inuyasha, no. –Ella le interrumpió, no quería que él se sintiera mal por eso–. Te acepto como eres, no importa de verdad.

Sus palabras le hicieron feliz pero aún así no desistió.

–Lo sé, nena, losé. Pero ya que aceptaste ser mi compañera, te prometo que a partir de ahora te haré muy feliz. Lo prometo.

Ella le sonrío con alegría mientras se apoyaba en su pecho y asentía feliz. Cerró sus ojos y dejo que él le acariciara el cabello con sus garras.

En esos momentos, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

¿Y bien que tal? Se que no apareció Miyuki, pero en el próximo si aparecerá al igual que mis queridas Sango y Yura ya que hacen falta.

Y para que se alegren... es posible que en el próximo cap haya lemon. ¡Es posible! jajaja, lo sé soy mala, pero aun no prometo nada.

Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho, ¡Las quiero lindas! Nos leemos pronto.

Un beso, Bellk


	9. Chapter 9

Hola chicas, quiero agradecerles por su paciencia y por sus reviews. El capítulo acabo de finalizarlo ahorita y lo subi de inmediato, son la 1:46 de la madrugada, así que discullpen si ven algun error.

Quiero anticiparles que para este capítulo no habrá lemon, si se que soy mala y que en mi capitulo anterior habia dicho que quizás el lemon apareceria en este capítulo, pero no es así. Lo bueno es que para el próximo cap si habrá lemon y por partida doble, y que faltan sólo dos capítulos más y saldrá Rin. Lamento si estan decepcionadas, pero en estos momentos no tenía cabeza para trabajar en su lemon, y para hacer una mamarrachada prefiero tomarme mi tiempo y hacerles un trabajo bien hecho, así que espero que sean compresivas conmigo. Se que con este capítulo crearé más dudas e incognitas pero se resolveran a medida que avance la historia.

Querida Rinnu, ¡Feliz cumpleaños super atrasado! ¡Perdona lo lento que actualice! Este capítulo y el otro serán dedicados a ti por tu cumpleaños, gracias por tu apoyo lindura significa mucho para mí. Espero haber aclarado un poco lo de la duda de la mordida, sino es así, con gusto te lo explico luego.

LadyBug: Me dio mucha risa tu comentario de verdad que si, me alegro que te haya gustado.

Bluesweet: Hola, me alegro que te guste mi historia y que te animarás a dejarme un review realmente lo aprecio linda, con respecto a tu pregunta es algo que no puedo responder sin dar spoilers, sólo puedo invitarte a que me sigas leyendo y te enteres por ti misma. Lo que si puedo decirte, es que Kikyo se llevo algunos secretos a la tumba.

TheSacredArcher: Jajaja lamento no haberte podido dar tu dosis de lemon, ¡pero hey! lo bueno es que en el proximo viene y por partida doble.

Katherin P: Gracias por tu review y por tus animos, aquí esta la conti... espero y te guste bella.

Nena Taisho: Me alegro que te gustará y bueno... Lee y verás jajajaa..

Anny-Chan: gracias por tu comentario, ellos tambien me gustan, aunque tambienn me gustan mucho Sesshomaru y Kagura, me alegro de tenerte de seguidora, disfruta de este cap linda.

Guest: Gracias por tus comentarios, no abandonaré mi historia nena, quizás tarde en actualizar pero no la abandonaría. Le tengo mucho aprecio y cariño a esta historia en particular. Dejame tu nombre para darte las gracias como se debe.

Gracias a Tammy y a Nena TC.

Tengo muchos comentarios en anonimo, por favor dejenme sus nombres para agradecerles correctamente. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios, preciosuras!

* * *

8

* * *

– ¡Hiraikotsu!

El enorme boomerang salió disparado a una velocidad impresionante, impactando de lleno contra su objetivo. Sango respiraba agitadamente mientras se permitía un momento de debilidad al echarle un vistazo a Yura. Al ver como su amiga destruía todo a su paso, quemando, destrozando con sus hilos de cabello, no pudo menos que sonreír. A lo lejos pudo escuchar el rugido de su fiel compañera, Kirara, la enorme gata de dos colas mordía todo a su paso.

Captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y de manera rápida desenvaino su espada y pudo parar a tiempo la enorme garra del Yōkai que se le tiraba encima. Con un fuerte empuje lo hizo dar dos pasos atrás para quitarse en el momento justo en que su boomerang regresaba, cortando por la mitad al demonio que se desintegro en cuestión de segundos. Yura se acerco a ella y pegaron espalda con espalda, mientras Kirara cubría la retaguardia para impedir nuevos enemigos.

– ¿Que mierda significa todo esto? –gruño jadeante Yura presa del cansancio. Y no era para menos, llevaban al menos una hora y media siendo atacadas y necesitaban reponer energías y beber un poco de agua.

Sango negó con la cabeza.

–No tengo la menor idea, pero se supone que todos los Yōkais están al tanto del pacto de paz entre nosotros. –Respondió mientras esquivaba otro ataque–. Están violando el acuerdo deliberadamente y eso es un problema. Además, que se atreven a atacarnos sabiendo que ya nos encontramos en territorio del General Perro, eso quiere decir que ellos no pertenecen a su ejército ni a sus súbditos.

– ¡Hijo de puta! –Yura gruñía mientras rostizaba al Yōkai que la había lastimado una costilla–. Ya me canse de este sucio jueguito.

Sango no pudo evitar reírse. Incluso en esos tipos de aprietos, Yura se lo tomaba como un juego. Observo a la que consideraba una hermana, soltar todos sus hilos de cabellos mientras hacía correr fuego por ellos, matando a todos los que quedaban de pie.

Se acercó rápidamente mientras la sostenía por la cintura para evitar que su cuerpo cansado chocara contra el piso, los ojos rojos de Yura chocaron contra los de ella llenos de pena y angustia.

–Entonces... –susurro sin llegar a concluir nada, y no hacía falta. Ella sabía exactamente a lo que su amiga se refería y lo que le daba tanto miedo de admitir.

–Sí. –musito en voz baja, para luego soltar un suspiro tembloroso–. Otra guerra peor a la anterior sucederá. Será todo o nada, Yura, todo o nada.

Ambas se miraron y solo una cosa vino a la mente de ambas…

…cuando la guerra inicié, ¿Qué lado defenderá Kagome?

Oyeron el crujir de una rama y se pusieron en alerta. Kirara gruñó y se acerco velozmente mientras se ponía frente a ambas en posición protectora. Los pelos del lomo se le erizaron reconociendo el poderoso enemigo que se acercaba. Unos segundos después, la figura impotente de aquel nuevo enemigo se hizo frente a ellas, mientras en su rostro se podía observar una ligera sonrisa escalofriante. Sango sólo pudo afianzar el agarre que mantenía con Yura diciéndole con ese gesto, que pasará lo que pasara estarían juntas. Solo basto un segundo para que lo tuvieran al frente de ellas, y ahí fue, cuando temieron por sus vidas.

.

.

.

Kagome avanzo sigilosamente fuera de sus aposentos, era media tarde y se suponía que debía estarse preparando. Los nervios que la habían atacado desde temprano por la mañana aun hacían mella en ella. ¡Hoy era el día! ¡Hoy era luna llena!

Había pasado exactamente una semana en la que Inuyasha le había contado todo sobre el proceso de acoplamiento, desde ese día no había momento en el cual los dos no estuvieran juntos. Si no era para desayunar, era parar salir a pasear por los jardines del palacio, o ir a nadar al lago que quedaban en sus territorios, en fin, no se despegaban del otro.

Y si bien a Kagome le agradaba esa sensación de protección y posesividad que Inuyasha desplegaba hacía ella, también tenía miedo. Y mucho.

¿Estaba tan segura de acoplarse a Inuyasha? ¿Realmente podía llegar a amarlo? ¿Realmente sería feliz a su lado? Esas y muchas más preguntas se arremolinaban en su interior. Pero la más importante de todas esas era la que se hacía continuamente, ¿realmente estaba tomando la decisión correcta?

Suspirando, giro por uno de los largos pasillos del lugar. Al menos se había podido deshacer de Meyzu y Sora. Ambas estaban por volverla loca. Necesitaba despejarse y pensar muy bien sus dudas. Hablarlo con Inuyasha quedaba completamente descartado, tenía la ligera sospecha que si llegaba a titubear frente a su futuro compañero este era capaz de secuestrarla y hacerle quien sabe qué cosa, con tal de que se acoplara a él. Inuyasha era demasiado terco y obstinado para intentar mantener una charla decente. Lo único que podía ponerla un poco feliz era el saber que Sango y Yura estaban por llegar al clan de Inuyasha, había recibido una de sus cartas hace cinco días, y sabía por experiencia propia, que ellas no tardarían mucho tiempo.

Escucho breves pasos detrás de ella y pensó que se trataban de sus dos nuevas sombras. Apresuro su paso y corrió a meterse en la primera habitación que visualizo.

Al saberse al salvo, Kagome observo la estancia en la que se encontraba. Era un cuarto muy pequeño comparado al que ella había visto anteriormente. Tenía solo un pequeño futon, unas flores en un jarrón, y un shōji (1) que separaba el pequeño cuarto del jardín de la mansión. Las flores no eran viejas, al contrario, eran unas preciosas orquídeas, al acercarse más hacía las flores y oler aquel dulce aroma de estas, no pudo evitar recordar a su querida hermana. Kikyö amaba las orquídeas, habían sido las favoritas de su hermana, siempre que Kikyö se enojaba con ella, con llevarle unas media luna (2), o unas orquídeas lograban que su hermana dejara de estar molesta.

Curiosa como era no pudo evitar pasearse por toda la habitación, en la esquina más alejada de la estancia, se encontraba un pequeño cofre escondido. Se agacho todo lo que le dejo el kimono y puso el cofre entre sus piernas, intento abrirlo pero al principio no pudo, al ejercer un poco más de fuerza se abrió de una forma rápida.

Había cartas, muchas, unas que otras baratijas, pero no era eso lo que llamo tanto su atención. Con la mano temblorosa, con el corazón bombeando en su pecho de forma rápida, tomo entre sus manos aquel objeto que era tan conocido para ella.

¿Cómo era posible?

En sus manos se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la ostra favorita de maquillaje de su hermana. Había sido un regalo de su difunta madre y Kikyö lo había guardado como un tesoro. ¿Entonces que hacía hay? ¿Por qué en el palacio de Inuyasha? ¿Qué relación tenían Kikyö y los Taisho? Sabía que su hermana había viajado en varias ocasiones al palacio Taisho, pero eran para velar por la seguridad de su pueblo. ¿Entonces porque Kikyö abandonaría aquello que le era tan preciado en ese lugar? ¿Acaso… había otro motivo por el que su hermana haya viajado tanto a esas tierras?

Su cabeza empezó a dolerle de forma brutal, sentía las palpitaciones en sus sienes y cada vez el dolor era más fuerte. Era como si el alma le pidiera que se le alejara de esa habitación. Como pudo escondió el cofre en el mismo lugar poniéndolo todo como estaba, aunque le costó un poco dejar la ostra, aun así la dejo. Sería sospecho si alguien –quien quiera que sea–, notara la falta de esta.

Tambaleándose un poco salió del aquel cuarto, y cerró con más fuerza de la necesaria el shōji. Girándose se topo de lleno con un pecho fuerte que la atrapo en seguida. Subió la mirada y su cuerpo se tenso involuntariamente.

–¿S-Sesshomaru-san? –su futuro cuñado apretó sus brazos entorno a ella y le dirigió una mirada indescifrable, para luego mirar con frialdad –y con algo más que en su momento Kagome no supo interpretar–, la puerta de aquella habitación; para luego volver mirarla con lo que le pareció a ella que era un poco de calidez. De seguro su cabeza estaba empezando a fallarle, su cuñado no podía haberla mirado de esa manera. Pero la forma en la que la sostenía y como la miraba daba la impresión de que así era. Se puso nerviosa sin saber el por qué y Sesshomaru lo noto.

Después de unos segundos más la soltó con algo que le pareció a Kagome que era renuencia.

–Vamos. –Dijo con la frialdad habitual que lo caracterizaba–. Las humanas te esperan.

Kagome parpadeo sorprendida, ¡Yura y Sango ya habían llegado! Apresuro su paso dejando atrás a su cuñado, claro, no sin antes hacerla una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento olvidándose en el proceso de todo lo que la intrigaba… sin notar la manera en la que él apretaba los puños mientras la veía marchar.

.

.

.

Inuyasha suspiro por quinta vez consecutiva mientras miraba una vez más la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. Una Sango sonrojada, un Miroku golpeado, y dos demonios divertidos.

Su pie derecho empezó a moverse con impaciencia. ¿Dónde estaba su Kagome? Se suponía que su hermano idiota había ido a buscarla, el porqué era un misterio, pero aún así Inuyasha no se negó a ello. Después de todo, era bueno que tanto como su compañera como su medio ―estúpido, egocéntrico y frío― hermano mayor se llevaran bien, ¿no?

Escucho vagamente las risitas de Yura y Kouga. Aún así seguía enfocado, cuando pudo captar el olor de su compañera su cuerpo se relajo en un acto de reflejo. Para él seguía siendo una sorpresa el modo en que entraba su mente y su cuerpo al tener cerca a su compañera. Era extraño… extraño y placentero a la vez.

Unos segundos después y su compañera entro vistiendo un cómodo Kimono de color rojo, su cabello largo y ligeramente ondulado estaba suelto y se balanceaba con cada paso que daba. Observo cada uno de sus pasos, como se quedo paralizada un instante, desde donde se encontraba sentado podía escuchar el latido violento del corazón de ella, unos instantes después vio con cierto ¿celos?, como su compañera se lanzaba a los brazos de la Yōkai.

―¡Yura-neechan! ―Canturreo su compañera con felicidad, después abrió uno de sus brazos haciéndole señas a la humana que antes golpeaba al pervertido de su amigo, las tres se fundieron en un abrazo fuerte que le produjo un poco de envidia, él quería estar entre los brazos de su compañera― ¡Sango-ne!(3)

Entre lágrimas, besos y abrazos las tres se fueron soltando poco a poco. Se sonrieron, su compañera se giro hacia él como si hubiera notado su mirada en ella. Entonces le sonrió.

―Inuyasha ―lo llamó con cariño― Gracias.

No hacía falta que explicara porque le daba las gracias. Si él no hubiera enviado a dos de sus hombres, las amigas ―prácticamente hermanas― de su compañera no hubieran podido venir a sus tierras. Sólo sonrió de lado dándole a entender que comprendía a que se refería.

El shōji se abrió y entraron dos figuras femeninas. Las reconoció de inmediato, eran Meyzu y Sora. Ambas mujeres Yōkai clavaron sus ojos en las tres figuras femeninas, especialmente en su compañera. Él ya sabía lo que venía.

― ¡Kagome-sama! ―Regañó Sora― La hemos estado buscando por todo el palacio, no es posible que se nos pierda así.

― ¡Es cierto, Kagome-sama! ―Secundó Meyzu― Hoy es una noche muy importante, hoy se unirá con Inuyasha-sama y necesita saber ciertas cosas. ¡Colabore con nosotras, no sea mala!

Su compañera bufo pero asintió con resignación. ¿Se estaría arrepintiendo…? Su corazón dolió al imaginar el rechazo hacia su persona.

 _¡No lo permitiría! ¡La secuestraría y lo haría amarlo tanto que no iba a poder vivir sin él!_ Se juro a sí mismo como al impaciente de su Yōkai.

― ¿A que se refiera ella, Kagome-chan? ―Pregunto la humana con curiosidad, su compañera solo hizo un ademan con la mano.

―Ya te contaré, Sango-chan. Vamos a mis aposentos y nos ponemos al día.

Todas hicieron una reverencia despidiéndose de ellos ―con excepción de la Yōkai quien sólo les hizo un saludo con la mano― para luego marcharse juntas.

Inuyasha soltó otro suspiro. Realmente estaba nervioso.

* * *

―Escúcheme Kagome-sama ―llamó Meyzu una vez estuvieron en sus aposentos― Esta noche será muy intensa, necesita saber cosas muy importantes.

Kagome puso toda su atención en ambas Yōkais, la verdad ella no tenía mucho conocimiento del "procedimiento de acoplamiento", si bien sabía un poco de las fases no estaba del todo claro.

―Esta noche es una de las más esperadas por nuestra gente ―explico Sora― El amo Inuyasha es muy querido y respetado por todo el pueblo Yōkai, no sólo por ser hijo del General perro, o él hermano del Asesino perfecto (4), sino por sus incontables guerras y batallas ganadas. Ha conquistado muchas tierras y ha ganado mucha fama, respeto, admiración y sobretodo odio.

―Por eso Kagome-sama ―continúo Meyzu― Usted tiene que tener en cuenta que a partir de mañana será la mujer de uno de los generales más poderosos de nuestra era, y por lo tanto, también tendrá enemigos. Lo primero es que nunca deberá confiar en alguien ajeno al palacio…

―Pero eso no es relevante en este momento ―interrumpió Sora― Esta noche observara cosas que quizás no le guste.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―pregunto con curiosidad Yura, la verdad, le intrigaba bastante ese tipo de temas, después de todo, también era una Yōkai.

―Nuestros machos son… ―dudo un poco― Muy territoriales, dominantes y posesivos.

―El amo Inuyasha le hablo sobre las fases ¿cierto? ―Kagome asintió, Sora aplaudió satisfecha―Bien, las fases como usted ya las conoce son dos o tres como usted prefiera verlas. La primera ya está realizada, pues la _essencia_ y el olor del amo persisten en usted. La segunda será realizada en el "ritual" o "ceremonia" que celebraremos hoy a media noche. El amo Inuyasha tendrá que luchar con algún Yōkai si se oponen ―por la razón que sea― a que ustedes sean compañeros, cosa que dudo mucho, al menos de parte de los machos.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con "de parte de los machos? ―Sango la miro con seriedad, el rumbo de la conversación no le estaba gustando.

Sora y Meyzu compartieron una larga mirada, antes que Sora respondiera.

―Digamos que ―titubeo un poco― El amo Inuyasha es bastante cotizado, muchas Yōkais, brujas y demás deseaban tener el honor de ser su compañera, al enterarse que ―perdóneme la expresión, Kagome-sama―, una débil humana fue la que tuvo tal honor, pues se verán ofendidas. Si bien son muy raras las ocasiones en las que en las ceremonias desafían a las compañeras, es factible.

―Lo que Sora-chan quiere decir ―interrumpió Meyzu― Es que es posible que la reten a usted a luchar por ser la compañera del amo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras las demás asimilaban la información, especialmente Kagome, pero Sora no les dio mucho tiempo para pensar, pues siguió hablando.

―Pero no se preocupe Kagome-sama, el amo Inuyasha no permitirá que alguien la dañe ―Meyzu asintió en acuerdo con su amiga―Ahora bien, después de este suceso, viene lo otro. Después que Inuyasha-sama pelee ―si se da el caso― tendrán que marcarlo. De este hecho sólo se encargaran de hacerlo la bruja Urasue, junto con el amo Inuno, y mi señor Sesshomaru; aunque también es posible que Miroku-san y Kouga-san también participen al ser muy allegados al amo.

―Ahora viene lo difícil ―suspiro Meyzu―Después de realizar esos rituales, viene la cacería.

― ¿La cacería? ―pregunto Yura, Meyzu asintió.

―La cacería consiste en que los cachorros jóvenes, los machos y hembras sin acoplar disfruten de una persecución para después follar ―explico Sora―Pero usted Kagome-sama tendrá que correr entre las mujeres sin acoplar, lo peligroso de esta carrera para usted, es que siempre hay algún macho tonto que intenta cazar a la compañera elegida, por eso, el amo Inuyasha tendrá que encontrarla de forma rápida para evitar malos entendidos y que no haya problemas o derramamientos de sangre.

―Lo que Sora-chan trata de decir es que si el amo Inuyasha ve que otro macho intenta profanar su cuerpo, puede volverse loco y no queremos que eso suceda.

―Entiendo ―susurro en voz baja. La verdad, Inuyasha no había mencionado nada de esa carrera, si hablo de la cacería, pero ocultarle algo tan importante como eso era demasiado, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese macho estúpido? Definitivamente tendría que darle un escarmiento a su estúpido compañero, ¡no podía estarle ocultando cosas así!

―Cuando el amo Inuyasha la encuentre, entonces procederán a acoplarse como se debe. Es importante Kagome-sama, que se muestre sumisa ante él. Recuérdelo, si bien a nuestros machos les gusta el juego de "dominar a la compañera" no sabremos con exactitud en qué tipo de ánimo se encontrara el amo Inuyasha con su parte Yōkai, así que es mejor prevenir que lamentar mi señora.

Kagome asintió, pero aún así estaba reacia a mostrarse completamente sumisa ante él.

 _Ya lo veremos,_ pensó para sus adentros.

―Meyzu tengo una duda. ―Kagome miro directamente a los ojos de la amante de su cuñado―Si Inuyasha me muerde, ¿él no podrá tocar a otras mujeres?

Meyzu asintió seria.

―Así es Kagome-sama.

― ¿Por qué?

―Bueno esto se debe a que en los colmillos de los Yōkais hay cierta sustancia que se revela cuando encuentran a sus compañeras ―explico con serenidad―Hay unos lazos más fuertes que otros, en esos casos es cuando el macho decide morder a su compañera, de esa manera esa "sustancia" entra a través de la mordida, muchos lo hacen porque su nivel de vida es más fuerte que la de su compañera y al morderlas es como si fueran uno sólo. Por lo tanto, la vida de su compañera se alarga a la par que la de su compañero. La verdad es difícil de explicar ya que yo no he encontrado a mi compañero. Pero según lo que dicen las compañeras acopladas, los Yōkais que muerden a sus compañeras no soportan el olor de otra hembra en sus cuerpos. Esto se debe que al compartir "esa sustancia" con su otra mitad, su demonio sólo la aceptara a ella. Pues al mezclarse ambas almas, sólo podían desear a su compañera. Es algo que viene de milenios atrás, Kagome-sama. Es complicado ―Finalizó Meyzu.

Satisfecha asintió, al menos de momento su curiosidad fue saciada.

―Ahora bien ―llamo su atención Sora― Tiene que probarse el traje para la ceremonia.

.

.

.

Inuyasha se encontraba nervioso, vistiendo un ligero pantalón de seda negra, se movía de un lado para el otro. En la esquina de la habitación se encontraba su padre visiblemente divertido, mientras que un Sesshomaru indiferente lo miraba con frialdad.

El shōji se abrió y dio paso a la figura de Kouga quien también lo miraba con la diversión bailando en sus pupilas caninas.

―Chucho, ya están esperando. ―Esas simples palabras lo pusieron aún más nervioso pero se controlo. Iba a darle la cara a su pueblo, no podía parecer una mocosa haciendo berrinche.

Asintió y con seguridad camino con la frente en alto y sintiendo como su demonio interno se movía de aquí para allá en su interior de forma ansiosa. Ambos sabían que a partir de ese día, Kagome les pertenecería a ambos en cuerpo y alma.

Al salir del palacio de su padre, se dio cuenta de la cantidad de gente que esta hay reunida. Pudo reconocer a la vieja bruja Urasue, a Royakan, y a viejos amigos de su padre, incluso le sorprendió ver a la madre su medio hermano charlando con la suya. _Raro_ , pensó, _muy raro_.

Todos lo miraron pero siguieron en lo suyo, nadie diría nada hasta que la compañera se presentara. Unos diez minutos más tarde y con los nervios a flor de piel, Inuyasha vio salir a su compañera escoltada por las cuatro mujeres que no se despegaban de su lado.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Todos absolutamente todos miraban a su compañera embelesados, y él sólo infló el pecho con orgullo.

Su compañera cargaba un Kimono totalmente blanco casi transparente que hacía resaltar su piel blanca, su cabello azabache estaba adornado con perlas alrededor de todo el cabello, iba ligeramente maquillada. Se veía preciosa y totalmente comestible.

Caminando con la frente en alto su compañera se dirigió hacia él con paso lento pero seguro. Escucho a uno que otro suspirar o maldecir lo afortunado que era, pero no le importo. Sólo tenía ojos para ella.

Al llegar a su lado ella le hizo una reverencia, él la acepto y le tendió su mano. Se giro hacía su gente que los miraba expectante.

―Les presento a la mujer que me complementa ―Exclamo con voz autoritaria―Del clan Higurashi, Higurashi Kagome… mi compañera.

Nadie habló ni se movió. Ese era el momento.

―Yo te reclamo a ti, Kagome, como la compañera que quiero y necesito para toda la eternidad ―Inuyasha clavo sus ojos dorados en los ojos chocolates que lo miraban con emoción―Y más allá de ella.

― ¿Alguien se opone a este reclamo? ―Pregunto Inuno con firmeza. Muchos bajaron la cabeza en muestra de negación, otros hicieron reverencia aceptando la unión… Hubo un largo silencio que fue interrumpido por una voz.

―Yo me opongo ―exclamo alguien del montón. Nadie movió ni un solo músculo, esperaron pacientemente que la figura se mostrara ante ellos. Poco a poco la figura camino hacía ellos con decisión y rabia. La figura de Miyuki se presento ante ellos con decisión y malicia―Yo me opongo y reto a Higurashi Kagome, del clan Higurashi a una lucha por Inuyasha-sama.

― ¡Me niego! ―Rugió con furia Inuyasha― ¡No le tocarás ni un solo cabello!

Entonces todo fue un caos, muchos gritaron en contra, otros a favor. Y sólo una voz se hizo escuchar sobre todo el caos.

―Entonces… ella no es digna de ti, Inuyasha ―Irasue miro con fastidio a la multitud―Deja que ella demuestre porque debe ser llamada por tu pueblo como su señora. Deja que demuestre que su lazo es importante para ella, hasta tal punto de luchar por ti.

Si alguien se sorprendió por las palabras de la DaiYōkai no dijo nada. En realidad todos pensaban lo mismo, ninguno estaba tan loco para retar a Inuyasha, pero si Miyuki había retado a la compañera de este, y esta se negaba… Entonces no la aceptarían como su señora y harían lo posible para que esa unión no se completara.

―Acepto ―hablo entonces Kagome con voz suave y decidida―Acepto tu reto, Miyuki.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

Hola, no me maten se que esperaban el lemon t.t pero esto fue lo que salió lo siento :C

Aclaratorias: Se que tienen dudas chicas, y no no me fume una lumpia. ¿Por que Sango y Yura estan bien, si se suponia que estaban en peligro? Todo eso lo aclare proximamente. Son realmente ellas, o son impostoras? En el proximo capitulo verán que fue lo que realmente paso. Les recuerdo que en el próximo cap habrá lemon y demás.

1-Es la típica puerta corrediza japonesa.

2-Es un postre japones que vi en un programa xd.

3-Es una forma cariñosa de dirigirse a Sango o a Yura, vendría siendo algo así como "Sango hermana, o Yura querida hermana"

4-Es el significado del nombre de Sesshomaru.

Nos leemos pronto, chicas.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicas, ¡no me maten! de verdad, que he estado muy ocupada, este semestre fue el peor para mí. De verdad que sí, me ha pasado de todo. Lamento no haber actualizado antes. Y para serle sincera, no pensaba en actualizar hasta finales de Noviembre, pero la dulce Ely-chan que me ha estado enviando lindos mensajes -cof, cof, amenazas-, fue que pude tener el capítulo listo el día de hoy.

Veinticuatro paginas en word, me fundi el cerebro, ¿ok? Espero que les guste, este capítulo esta dedicado a: ¡mi querida **Rinnu,** y también a Ely-Chan ( 7)! Espero lo disfruten, y Nena Taisho te tengo un pequeña sorpresa dentro, muñeca.

ADVERTENCIA: Chicas, la verdad sólo he escrito pocas escenas de peleas así que si las que escribi aquí no resultan ser tan buenas, disculpenme, ¿si?

Así que disfruten, ¡y hoy si hay lemon! Espero que les guste, ya después me dicen que tal les pareció, ¿ne? Este es el capítulo mas largo que he escrito, para alguno de mis fics, así que tomense su tiempo.

Gracias a aquellos que le dieron, fav y follow a mi historia, son unos amores. ¡Muchísimas gracias!, por cierto, pueden agregarme a mi Facebook, o seguirme en mi recien abierto instagram, o en mi otra cuenta de FF. Los enlaces están en mi perfil.

 **Aclaraciones:** **(1) Imōto** : significa hermana menor. **(2) Tanken** : Es como decir cuchillo o una daga.

Disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

9

* * *

Apretó los dientes hasta el punto en el que pensó que se los llegaría a romper. Al escuchar el fuerte gemido de dolor de Kagome, Yura giro la cabeza y clavo sus ojos de forma angustiada en Sango. Las ganas que tenía de interrumpir la pelea que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos, eran gigantes. Podía sentir las mismas ganas que poseían a Sango, ambas hubieran dado todo de ellas con tal de ocupar el lugar de Kagome. La pobre no se estaba dando abasto, tenía buena coordinación con sus piernas y manos, era ágil, pero la furia que recorría a la Yōkai era suficiente para darla una paliza a su querida Imōto (1).

Observo al futuro consorte de su hermana, los labios apretados, los puños prensados hasta el punto de clavarse sus propias garras haciéndose sangre, el cuerpo tenso en la espera de actuar si era necesario. ¡Y una mierda, que si era necesario! Vio la preocupación de la madre de Inuyasha como también el aburrimiento en la expresión de la DaiYōkai a su lado. Inuno se había colocado estratégicamente cerca de Inuyasha y de la pelea, por otro lado aquel Yōkai llamado Sesshomaru…, estaba como ido. No tenía ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro ―por lo que se había dado cuenta era algo muy normal en él―, pero lo único que delataba que estaba en contra de dicha pelea, era la manera afilada y casi rencorosa como miraba a la perra de la tal Miyuki. ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma?

Aún recordaba como aquel yōkai las había encontrado a ella y a Sango. Las había mirado con aquella mirada carente de emociones, que por un momento pensó que las atacaría, pero al ver como las seguía mirando con una indiferencia que rallaba en lo grosero se dio cuenta que esa no era su intención. Sus suposiciones fueron correctas cuando detrás de él, llegaron dos figuras más, un humano y el yōkai de los lobos. Ellos habían escuchado su relato desde el principio a fin, habían mostrado su desconcierto para después borrar de sus rostros cualquier tipo de emoción que pudiera delatarlos. Habían curado sus heridas superficiales, y las habían escoltado directamente al palacio.

Cuando habían preguntado por Kagome fue Sesshomaru quién había respondido de manera cortante, y cuando pidieron verla fue él también el que se había levantado de manera silenciosa para buscarla aún en contra de los deseos de su hermano.

¿Sería posible que él…?

.

.

.

Kagome gimió de dolor cuando una vez más las garras de Miyuki la cortaron de manera superficial su antebrazo izquierdo. Jadeó por un poco de aire, y se agacho a tiempo para evitar una de sus patadas.

La maldita le estaba dando una paliza, pero eso era enteramente su culpa.

La primera vez que había peleado con ella la había dejado en mal estado por no haber controlado sus poderes, se había sentido culpable aunque no lo hubiera dicho. El saber que había estado en cama por tres días la había hecho sentir de manera horrible. Nunca había herido a alguien, a menos no con intensión. Pero en aquella ocasión, los celos fueron el detonante para herirla con muchas ganas.

Concentro un poco de su poder espiritual y le quemo el brazo derecho cuando ella intentó darle un puñetazo.

Escucho el gemido de dolor y tuvo tan sólo dos segundos para poner sus brazos en forma de equis frente a su cara cuando Miyuki la embistió con todo. Su cuerpo choco de forma abrupta contra el suelo y el dolor la dejo mareada unos instantes. Instantes que Miyuki aprovecho para agarrarla y levantarla bruscamente de los cabellos para luego estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo.

¡Oh, santo dolor!

Sus ojos se desenfocaron y sintió como algo caliente se escurría por su sien, ojala y no le dejara ningún tipo de cicatriz. Como pudo giro el cuerpo hacía la derecha cuando Miyuki saco ―de quien sabe dónde―, un Tanken (2) el cual se clavo en suelo haciendo una pequeña grieta.

¡¿Acaso pretendía matarla o qué coño?!

Aun con el cuerpo adolorido, se levanto como pudo y enfrento a Miyuki. Si tan sólo tuviera una pequeña espada u otro Tanken podría defenderse, no por nada había sido hija del General Higurashi, además las clases de Kikyö no sólo trataban de cómo ser una buena dama o como cabalgar correctamente un caballo, cuando su hermana le enseñaba el manejo de armas y las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, era cuando ella más prestaba atención. Asimismo el criarse entre exterminadores también daba sus frutos.

Al pensar en eso, algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

¿Qué pensarían los padres de Sango si vieran la forma tan denigrante como se estaba defendiendo? ¿Qué diría su padre y su madre? Peor aún, ¿Qué diría Kikyö?

Con renovadas fuerzas subió el mentón y miro de manera desafiante a Miyuki. La reto con la mirada, _acércate y verás_ decían sus ojos.

Los ojos rubíes brillaron con furia, cogió con más firmeza el Tanken y se abalanzó contra aquella inútil humana. La odiaba, la odiaba tanto… quería matarla, mutilarla si era posible, torturarla, hacerla sufrir, hacerla entender que con lo suyo nadie se metía. Nadie.

No tuvo tiempo a comprender que significaba aquello, pero una mancha naranja se abalanzó en su camino, obstaculizando su trayectoria hacía el corazón de la humana, un gemidito de dolor infantil llamó su atención. Olfateó un poco y miro como el zorrito que llego con la insulsa humana se había abalanzado en el instante que iba a atravesar a Kagome, por consecuencia lo había atravesado a él en su hombro derecho, bah, una escoria mas una escoria menos, con brutalidad arranco el Tanken del hombro del cachorro haciéndole más daño en el proceso. Inútil pensó.

.

Sintió un agudo dolor cuando aquel objeto filoso se clavo en su hombro. Sintió corrientes de dolor atravesarle por todo su cuerpo. Pero no le importo, su pequeño cuerpo se resistió cuando el intento levantarse, pero sin hacer caso a ello lo forzó a levantarse, aun cuando se cuerpo lo resintió. No podía permitir que dañaran más a Kagome, ella era su nueva mamá, ella lo había salvado, le había regalado esperanzas, y aunque a raíz de la cruel masacre a la cual él se vio obligado a observar y la que lo dejo sin habla durante tanto tiempo, las esperanzas había vuelto a su pequeña y destrozada alma. ¡Kagome era su nueva mamá! Y aunque se peleaba con el inútil de Inuyasha una y mil veces, el también era su nuevo papá. Él no podía permitir que dañaran a su Oka-san, él la protegería una y mil veces, aún a costa de su nueva mida.

Porque el hecho de Kagome estuviera bien, significaba que él no volvería a perder a su nueva familia. Kagome era su esperanza, era el significado de que no estaba solo de nuevo.

Observo como aquella cruel Yōkai lo miraba con frialdad y con burla.

―Quítate mocoso ―advirtió burlesca―. O te haré daño a ti también.

―No me quitaré ―respondió con firmeza y determinación.

Miyuki se encogió de hombros.

―Bien. Tú lo has pedido.

Se movió rápidamente y Shippo se puso en posición de batalla. No sabía mucho de peleas, a su padre nunca le dio tiempo de amaestrarlo en las artes de las batallas, pero conocía lo básico. Iba a proteger a su mamá.

―¡Fuego mágico! ―grito. Unas llamaradas azules se lanzaron contra Miyuki dejándola levemente desconcertada, el fuego no le había hecho nada. Furiosa con aquel mocoso que sólo le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo lo busco con la mirada, se veía serio. Se acerco hasta él y le clavo un puñetazo en el ojo derecho, se extraño de que el niño no lo evadiera, pero un instante después comprendió porque no lo hizo.

El muy bastardo la mordió en el brazo izquierdo hasta el punto de sacarle sangre, había usado las corrientes de energía de él mismo como las suyas, para infrigirle un buen daño. Furiosa, arremetió contra el pequeño, una, dos, tres, cuatro y hasta seis veces. Puñetazo, tras puñetazo, la cabeza le sangraba pero el maldito crío se negaba a soltarle. Así que uso su mano derecha para jalarle el cabello de manera brutal sacándole un chillido y haciendo que soltará su brazo. Lo lanzo contra el suelo, y lo pateo hasta tirarlo cerca de la humana que los veía sin parpadear. Todo el mundo la miraba pero a ella no le importaba, cogiendo de nuevo el Tanken que se le había caído mientras el mocoso la mordió corrió hacía la humana para terminar con ella de una vez por todas.

Kagome sintió como el ambiente se tornaba silencioso, un silencio pesado. Su corazón se detuvo cuando observo la pequeña figura que jadeaba y gemía de dolor. Estaba en shock, no podía moverse. Simplemente observo desde su lugar como el pequeño cuerpo de Shippo luchaba por levantarse y ponerse frente a ella en posición de protección. Había observado sin poder moverse como golpeaba a Shippo, varias veces, como el pequeño intento defenderla. Una rabia descomunal le embargo, el pequeño y dulce Shippo, aquel cachorrito de zorro tan silencioso en unas ocasiones, con una mirada tan triste y melancólica, y en otras tan peleón y juguetón. Al final, se movió hacía él y con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro lo cogió en brazos.

―Tonto, Shippo ―susurro con cariño, mientras lo apretaba contra ella―. No debiste de hacerlo.

Shippo le hizo un amago de sonrisa, que más parecía una mueca de dolor. De su boca un hilo de sangre se deslizo, imitando a la sangre que se escurría de su cabeza. Su pequeño ojo derecho se estaba hinchando, y tenía arañazos por todo el cuerpecito. Tan pequeño…

―No podía d-dejar que te lastimaran ―le respondió con un hilo de voz, luego alzo una de sus pequeñas manitos de manera temblorosa hacía su rostro―. Eres mi nueva mamá.

Esas palabras impactaron contra ella como un golpe. ¿Así que el pequeño Shippo la consideraba como su nueva mamá? La felicidad vino a ella como un relámpago, la determinación también. Alzo la vista para ver como Miyuki se acercaba rápidamente hacía ellos, unos segundos después y ella salto hacía ellos con la mano en alto y empuñando su arma con fuerza y firmeza.

La figura de Miyuki rebotó unos metros cuando choco con la barrera espiritual que Kagome creo. No permitiría que ella hiriera de nuevo a Shippo, utilizando sus habilidades de purificación y sanación curo lo más rápido posible al pequeño, sabía que eso no serviría del todo, pero con eso lograría que él no corriera con ningún tipo de peligro.

Dejó que la barrera siguiera rodeando a Shippo y camino con decisión hacía el cuerpo de Miyuki, quién se levantaba con lentitud. Al parecer, la barrera le provocó un choque eléctrico que la dejo adolorida.

Cuando estuvo a cuatro pasos de Miyuki se detuvo.

―Puedo permitir que me dañes a mí, pero no voy a perdonarte que hayas atacado a Shippo ―dijo con voz calmada, pero cada palabra estaba teñida de una furia que era palpable―. Es mi hijo, le guste a quien le guste. Voy a romperte la cara, por haber lastimado a mi pequeño.

Se lanzo contra ella.

Sintió como clavo el Tanken en uno de sus costados pero no le importo, se quito el Tanken mientras apretaba la mandíbula para no soltar ningún tipo de sonido, le dio un puñetazo en el pómulo derecho, para seguidamente darle un cabezazo, producto del impacto el cuerpo de Miyuki se tambaleo hacía atrás, pero fácilmente se recompuso. Le lanzo un golpe en el hombro izquierdo y Kagome tuvo que poner todo su peso en sus piernas para no tropezar hacia atrás, se preparo cuando Miyuki lanzó otro golpe y detuvo el puño que se dirigía a su cara, tomo la muñeca de Miyuki y la giro de forma rápida hacía un lado, puso su pierna derecha en medio de las de la Yōkai y giro de tal forma para tumbarla en el suelo, sintió como si Kimono se rompió hasta sus muslos, pero siguió sin importarle. Iba a hacer que pagara por lo que le hizo a su pequeño Shippo.

Se acabo la Kagome tonta que se compadecía por todos, no dejaría que nadie dañara a aquellos que quería, no de nuevo. La muerte de su hermana fue suficiente, no tendría más muertes en su mente y su corazón, no si podía evitarlo.

Cuando el cuerpo de Miyuki se impacto contra el suelo, Kagome se posiciono en sus muslos, no dejo que reaccionara por el impacto, le dio un golpe en la nariz, observo con una vaga satisfacción como sangraba, concentro su poder espiritual en su mano derecha y le clavo las uñas con su poder en el brazo derecho, no dejo ni siquiera que gimiera al sentir como su poder le quemaba la carne, le dio otro golpe, y otro más. Cuando vio que Miyuki ya estaba aturdida y con los ojos desenfocados se levanto con la respiración agitada.

Sentía como su costado ardía y palpitaba, concentro energía curativa y se curó hasta que la herida dejara de sangrar, ahora tan sólo quedaba una leve palpitación cerca de sus costillas. Camino a paso lento sin mirar a nadie en especifico y tan sólo se concentro en llegar a Shippo, deshizo la barrera de energía y tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos. Lo apapacho maternalmente y empezó a curarlo con sus poderes. Sentía tanta rabia, era un niño, su niño, y había sido lastimado por su culpa, por sus dudas, por no haber sido más valiente. Observo con cariño como la respiración de Shippo pasaba de ser agitada a ser acompasada, unos días de descanso y estaría como nuevo.

Alzo la mirada y vio como todos la observaban. Se sonrojo por todo el show que había hecho, Inuyasha se acerco a paso lento hacía ella y el corazón se le acelero. Su compañero tenía una mirada indescifrable y no podía saber que pensaba. Quizás a Inuyasha no le había gustado su conducta agresiva, ¡pero tenía que proteger a Shippo! Él llego a su lado y se arrodillo frente a ella. Seguía mirándola con sus ojos dorados inexistentes de emoción. Él se inclino y ella tembló levemente…

Y la besó.

Primero fue un simple toque de labios, Inuyasha paso la lengua por su labio inferior, gimió al gustarle la sensación, él volvió a mirarla, alzo su mano derecha y atrajo su cabeza hacía él. Gimió con gusto cuando sus labios se conectaron, hacía mucho tiempo que Inuyasha no la besaba con pasión, abrió su boca para recibir la lengua juguetona de su compañero, el beso se volvió salvaje, era como si él quisiera asegurarse que ella estaba bien. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, intento tomar el control del beso pero la lengua de Inuyasha se negó, le mordió con un poco de fuerza el labio inferior y lo jalo hacía él, para después curar el ardor al chuparle con una suavidad repleta de sensualidad.

―¡El reto fue ganado por Higurashi Kagome, del clan Higurashi! ―gritó sorprendiéndola la mujer Yōkai que había hecho que aceptara el reto de forma rápida. Se separo de Inuyasha jadeando y le sonrió con dulzura.

―¡Maldita sea! ―escuchó el grito de furia de Miyuki y aún de espaldas pudo sentir como corría hacía ellos. Giro su cabeza a tiempo para ver como de los dedos de la DaiYōkai se formaba una especie de látigo verde, por el olor que desprendía pudo saber que era un látigo de veneno. Observo como el látigo se enrollo entorno al cuerpo de Miyuki y la lanzo lejos dejándola inconsciente.

―Por Kami sama ―dijo Irasue con fastidio mientras señalaba a Miyuki―. Que alguien saque a esa escoria de aquí.

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro al escuchar a Irasue. Nunca cambiaría. Ayudo a su compañera a levantarse y mientras observaba a su alrededor. Las expresiones variaban entre sorpresa, aprobaciones, lujuria y envidia. Naturalmente estas últimas venían de los machos, y una que otra hembra con tendencias algo fuera de lo común. Observo, con cierto sentimiento de incredulidad, como muchos de los Yōkais miraban con la duda plasmada en sus ojos, ¿acasos esos idiotas planeaban retarlo por su compañera?

Inuyasha supo que el momento en el que Kagome se paro echa una furia para defender a Shippo eso podría pasar. Contrario a lo que pensaban muchos humanos los Yōkais valoraban muchísimos a los cachorros, puesto que estos serían quienes heredarían todo de ellos. Y más que un buen par de tetas y un culo para coger, los machos buscaban una buena compañera y una buena madre para sus cachorros. El ver como Kagome se levantaba para patearle el trasero a Miyuki por haberse metido con un cachorro que ni siquiera era de ella, y reclamarlo como suyo era algo que muchos machos deseaban; pues no eran muchas las Yōkais especialmente amables o protectoras con sus bebés.

Suspiro mientras apretaba contra sí a su compañera y al pequeño Shippo, cuando había visto como lo lastimaban por tan sólo defender a aquella a la que consideraba "su nueva mamá", hizo falta que Kouga y su padre lo agarraran. Si bien ellos tampoco estaban de acuerdo con lo que Miyuki le hacía al pequeño Shippo, meterse en medio era una ofensa hacía el cachorro, los demás cachorros podían verlo como un debilucho y lo aislarían. Y él no quería eso para, ¿su hijo adoptivo?

Observo como un Yōkai en especial dio un paso hacia el frente. Entrecerró los ojos, ¿acaso Ryōmen creía que podría vencerlo? Una sonrisa arrogante se formo en su rostro, así que el muy idiota creía que podría ganarle… Interesante.

Antes del que el idiota abriera la boca, la vieja Urasue se acerco con paso lento pero firme, abriéndose paso en la multitud hasta llegar a su lado. Las pupilas rojas de la bruja se clavaron en Kagome y automáticamente Inuyasha se tensó. Urasue había vivido entre los Yōkais desde épocas inimaginables. Nadie sabía con exactitud qué edad tenía, pero siempre había estado ahí. Desde que Inuyasha podía recordar Urasue se había encargado de todos y cada unos de los acoplamientos que habían hecho entre Yōkais. Su actual aprendiz, Tsubaki, se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos atrás esperando por su maestra.

―Empecemos ―exigió Urasue con voz ronca y patosa. Inuyasha se puso serio y asintió. Le dirigió una mirada significativa a su padre y esté asintió conforme. Apretó contra sí a Kagome, y le planto un beso rápido antes de que de la nada Sora y Meyzu aparecieran rodeando a Kagome de forma protectora. A unos pasos más allá vislumbro a las hermanas de su compañera caminando a paso rápido hacía ellos.

―¡Mi señora, estuvo genial! ―felicito Sora con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Meyzu asintió acorde con su amiga.

―De verdad que usted siempre me sorprende, Kagome sama ―dijo Meyzu con voz admirada―. Fue sorprendente la manera en la que defendió al pequeño Shippo, digna señora nuestra.

―Kagome ―la Yōkai llegado al lado de su compañera inspeccionándola con la mirada. A parte de algunos rasguños y el Kimono destrozados su compañera se encontraba muy bien. Yura asintió conforme con su inspección. Por otro lado, la humana llamada Sango, no se conformo con sólo mirarla, la abrazo fuertemente mientras la felicitaba por patearle el trasero a esa _zorra._

 _Mujeres_ , pensó.

―Inuyasha ―su madre llego a su lado y le dio un apretón en señal de apoyo. El asintió y beso su frente. La madre de su hermano lo miro con su altivez de siempre y sólo le regalo una sonrisa arrogante y altiva, que perfectamente se podía traslucir como: _me divertí observando tu frustración durante la pelea._ Desgraciada.

―Es hora ―dijo su padre. El asintió. Su madre se posiciono al lado de su compañera mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de ella. Le sorprendió ver a Irasue flaqueando el lado izquierdo de su compañera. _Rara_ , se dijo, _muy rara_.

.

.

.

Kagome se vio envuelta en un manto de nerviosismo, no había prestado atención pero ahora ver en el pequeño cuarto en el cual se había encerrado todos ellos en busca de privacidad, las facciones de su compañero habían adquirido un tinte de seriedad―con su Kimono rojo junto con su armadura, le daba un aspecto feroz e indómito, junto él se encontraban su cuñado, su suegro, y el joven Kouga―, que le produjo un ataque de nerviosismo le recorriera todo el cuerpo. El fuerte agarre que su suegra empleaba a ella no le ayudaba en nada en mantener sus piernas quietas.

Observo como una joven muy bella, con el cabello largo de color negro con dos largos mechones delante de su rostro, decorado por un adorno para el pelo con forma de ostra y utiliza la indumentaria básica de una miko, con la diferencia de que sus colores son oscuros, Kagome se dio cuenta que los colores simbolizaban sus práctica de magia negra usando también un rosario de color verde. Sus ojos son azules y estaban pintados con una sombra de ojos de color violáceo. En su mano derecha llevaba un recipiente de agua cristalina, y en la izquierda llevaba otro recipiente de color dorado que si no se equivocaba llevaba sal en ella.

La bruja se acerco llevando un cofre de color plata adornada con kanjis que Kagome no supo descifrar. Dejaron todos los objetos que llevaban en el Kotatsu, y ambas mujeres se giraron hacía ella. Inuyasha dio un paso al frente y la encaro con una mirada seria pero con la dulzura bailando en ellos.

―Urasue, te presento formalmente a la mujer que he escogido como mi compañera ―La voz de Inuyasha se escucha fuerte y segura. Urasue ―la bruja―, se acerco a ella con paso pausado. Se quedo a una pequeña distancia de ella y el nerviosismo se apodero de ella. Urasue estiro su mano derecha hacía la de ella.

Parpadeo confundida.

―Tu mano ―susurro Izayoi a su lado.

Ella asintió y rápidamente tendió su mano derecha a la bruja. La DaiYōkai a su lado le dio un ligero pellizco a su costado.

―Boca arriba, muchacha tonta.

Nerviosa hizo lo pedido. La bruja le sonrío como si se burlara de ella. Luego, hizo lo mismo con Inuyasha y este le tendió su mano derecha. Ambos quedaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos, mientras la bruja en medio de ellos cerraba los ojos de manera concentrada y recitaba un pequeño canto en un idioma que ella no conocía.

Un calor se expandió desde su mano derecha hasta todo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos sorprendida. No le ardía ni la sofocaba, pero sabía que ese calor la rodeaba. Los ojos de las brujas se abrieron, y la miraron fijamente de una manera indescifrable.

―Interesante ―murmuro sin dejar de mirarla, las pupilas rojas de sus ojos se encontraban dilatadas―. Muy interesante.

La miro sin entender porque decía aquello, miro a su compañero y vio la misma confusión que la suya propia. Urasue apretó las manos de ambos futuros consortes y se dirigió a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación.

―Esta será una buena unión ―dijo con voz sincera―. Una excelente unión.

Todos asintieron y dieron una reverencia formal, casi se ríe cuando vio a Sango y a Yura hacer una reverencia precipitada.

―Inuyasha, a tu lugar.

Urasue soltó la mano de Inuyasha, y apretó la mano de ella como si quisiera confortarla. Extraño, pero no quiso hondar en eso, desde que la vio, la bruja la miraba de una manera muy rara para su gusto.

Volvió a su posición siendo flaqueada por la madre de Inuyasha y por la DaiYōkai. Observo perpleja como su compañero se despojaba de su armadura y de la parte de arriba de su traje. Kagome empezó a sentir como sus nervios se incrementaban a medida que veía como su compañero se arrodillaba frente su padre, su hermano, y sus dos amigos, dándoles la espalda a los demás. A sus costados flaqueándolo se encontraba Urasue y la joven que la acompañaba.

Empezó a ver a su alrededor, nerviosa, no sabía que vendría y eso le daba miedo. Inuno se acerco a Urasue, mientras esta destapa aquel cofre mostrado unas dagas de color blanco. Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio al padre de su compañero ponerse frente a su espalda, mientras le preguntaba:

―¿Cuál es el nombre de tu consorte?

―Su nombre es Kagome.

Ella dio un grito ahogado y se precipito hacía adelante cuando vio a Inuno inclinarse sobre la espalda de su compañero.

―No…

Para su completa decepción la DaiYōkai la agarro con fuerza.

―Quédate quieta ―exigió con voz impasible.

―¿Pero qué van…?

―Estas a punto de ser la consorte de un guerrero Yōkai ―explico―. Y no uno cualquiera, sino un descendiente directo del linaje más poderoso de todos. Deja que muestre su honor delante de su familia.

―¡No!

―Escucha mocosa ―la DaiYōkai la agarro con más firmeza―. Inuyasha se está entregando a ti en cuerpo y alma, te está dando todo su ser. Todo él es tuyo ahora, ese es el propósito de la ceremonia.

Kagome vio un hilo de sangre resbalar por la espalda de su compañero, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

Fue el turno de Sesshomaru, se acerco a paso lento y sujeto con firmeza otra daga.

―¿Cuál es el nombre de tu compañera?

―Kagome.

Sesshomaru se inclino sobre Inuyasha e hizo lo mismo que su padre, sólo que sus trazos con la daga era diferentes.

―Él no tiene que hacer esto para demostrar su honor frente a mí ―susurro rígida.

―¿Lo aceptaste como tu compañero, no? ―más que una pregunta, sonó como una afirmación. Kagome asintió y la DaiYōkai se giro completamente hacía ella.

―¿Lo quieres?

―Si ―respondió con seguridad―. Lo quiero.

―Bien, entonces respeta las tradiciones de su raza ―la DaiYōkai hizo una pausa y como si se hubiera visto forzada a seguir hablando continúo dejándola pasmada―. Además, no hagas que la leve apreciación que causaste en mi se acabe. Así que deja de lloriquear.

No dijo nada más porque vio como fue el turno del joven Kouga para tomar la tercera daga blanca.

―¿Cuál es el nombre de compañera?

―Kagome.

Hizo unos nuevos trazos, y siguió así hasta que termino. Los hilos de sangre recorrían la espalda de su compañero, unos tras otros.

Esta vez fue Miroku quien cogió la jarra de agua de las manos de la joven sacerdotisa y la vertió en el cuenco de sal. Luego derramó el espeso líquido sobre la espalda de Inuyasha. Kagome sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban un poco cuando vio como su compañero contrajo los músculos, de su boca no salía ningún tipo de sonido. Pero lo único que delataba lo que estaba sufriendo era los puños cerrados fuertemente a sus costados. Escucho a su suegro y a Kouga gruñir de aprobación, a Miroku esbozar una sonrisa, y lo que más le sorprendió, su cuñado se mantenía estoico pero con una mirada de satisfacción. Vaya.

Urasue se acerco a su compañero y con un pañuelo blanco seco sus heridas.

―Ve, medio demonio ―ella le tendió el cofre donde el pañuelo había sido colocado―. Llévaselo a tu compañera como muestra de tu fuerza, así sabrá que eres digno de ella.

Inuyasha se alzó, cruzando sus hombros formando un arco se encontraba su nombre escrito en japonés antiguo. Se giro hacía ella. Kagome busco su rostro cualquier signo de dolor o de incomodidad, pero no encontró nada. Al contrario, los ojos dorados de su compañero brillaban en demasía. Rebosantes de cariño, anhelo, satisfacción… y algo más, algo oscuro, Kagome estaba completamente segura que se trataba de un brillo pervertido.

Inuyasha llego hasta ella y se arrodillo tendiéndole el cofre abierto con el pañuelo dentro.

―¿Me aceptas como tuyo?

Una ola de emoción se precipito hacía ella, ¿tanto la deseaba? ¿Tanto la quería a su lado? Ver a ese hombre, tan terco y orgulloso inclinarse frente a ella, era demasiado.

―Siempre ―susurro con la voz ronca por la emoción. Tomo entre sus manos el cofre, y dejo que Inuyasha se levantara y la besara. Fue un beso dulce, calmo y suave. La calma… antes de la tormenta.

Se separo de su compañero y sonrío. Le dio el cofre a un perplejo Inuyasha y camino hacia el frente, se suponía que ahora era su turno ¿no? Empezó a aflojar un poco su Kimono y para su sorpresa, fue Miroku el que detuvo sus movimientos con evidente sorpresa.

―Kagome sama, ¿Qué está haciendo?

Ella parpadeo hacía el.

―Pues me desvisto un poco ―dijo como si nada―. Es mi turno para que me marquen.

Silencio. Todo el mundo la miro perplejo y en silencio. Incluso vio como los ojos de Sesshomaru la miraban con incredulidad. ¿Acaso ella no…?

Una pequeña risa, que era más irónica que otra cosa, se escucho por el lugar.

―La verdad ―la DaiYōkai la miro con evidente burla―, no sé si eres, o demasiado valiente, o demasiado tonta. Sólo los hombres llevan nuestros nombres, humana. Son raras ocasiones en las que nosotras decidimos llevar el nombre de nuestro compañero, y se hace de manera distinta.

Oh… Frunció el ceño. Le parecía un poco injusto que sólo Inuyasha llevara su nombre marcado, por otro lado… miro los objetos que habían usado. Mejor lo dejaba así.

―Bien ―hablo por primera vez la joven miko―. Es hora de la cacería.

Ah, claro. La cacería. Donde tenía que correr como alma que lleva el diablo antes de que un tonto del culo intente insertar su pene en ella. Bien.

Suspiro y se acomodo su Kimono. ―Bien, vamos.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza cuando su madre le ofreció ayudarle a ponerle parte de su traje. No se pondría nada, quería que todos los que se encontraban a fuera viera que el ya estaba tomado.

A su lado y con la frente bien en alto, caminaba su compañera. Tan bella… Vio a todos los Yōkais reunidos, todos los miraban, algunos con aprobación, otros con envidia y lujuria ―mujeres y hombres―.

Sora y Meyzu llegaron rápidamente a su lado, y le dieron una reverencia respetuosa. Sora lo miro con sus brillantes ojos azules lo miraban con brillantes lágrimas.

―Fue el mejor amo, mi señor ―susurro con la voz llena de emoción―. Me hizo feliz el tiempo que pase a su lado, y de ahora en adelante, también seré feliz al mantenerme al lado de mi señora Kagome. Gracias por todo, mi señor. Le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mí, y rezaré para que su unión con la señora Kagome sea perfecta.

No dijo nada, las palabras de Sora si bien no le sorprendieron, si le llegaron. Había rescatado a la muchacha de ser violada por dos Yōkais, herida y desnutrida, le llevo consigo. Tímida y precavida desde el inicio, se gano un espacio en su vida. Nunca le dio problemas, nunca le refutó nada, y siempre estaba para servirle. No sólo en el ámbito sexual, sino también para simplemente brindarle su compañía cuando él la necesitaba.

Sora tomo entre sus manos las de su compañera, mirándola con devoción y respeto.

―Mi señora ―bajo la cabeza y levanto las manos de su compañera donde depositó un beso―. Siempre estaré para usted.

Meyzu hizo lo mismo y repitió las mismas palabras. Kagome las miraba con agradecimiento. Era un momento muy bonito.

―Vaya, Inuyasha. Quien lo diría, te conseguiste una _buena_ compañera.

Y un momento completamente arruinado. Su Yōkai interior se desperezo y miro a través de sus ojos a Ryōmen. El idiota, tenía una mirada burlona en sus ojos verdes y miraba a su compañera con evidente lujuria. El cabello negro hacía que sus ojos verdes brillaran con mayor fuerza, _bueno yo me encargare de que no brillen más._

―Ryōmen ―fue todo lo que dijo. Y por el tono que empleó le daba a entender a cualquiera que no era su persona favorita.

―¿No me la presentas? ―y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisita que le crispaba los nervios. Desde que podía recordar él y Ryōmen nunca se llevaron bien. Inuyasha le guardaba cierto resentimiento por haber hecho de su infancia una tortura. Nunca se había quejado con sus padres, pero sabía que su padre conocía todo lo que pasaba. Ryōmen nunca pudo superar u aceptar que él, por ser un Hanyou, era más poderoso que él, un Yōkai completo.

―No.

Ryōmen suspiro de forma exagerada.

―Que grosero ―fingió un tono de tristeza―. Entonces tendré que conocerla aún _ **mejor**_ en la cacería, ¿no te parece?

Entonces, lo vio todo rojo. Su Yōkai tomo posesión de su cuerpo, furioso por el reto implícito en la oración de aquel descarado.

Se lanzo contra su cuerpo y estrello su garganta contra el suelo. Le gruño en la cara, y clavo sus garras en su cuello en señal de advertencia. Un solo comentario más y lo degollaría.

―Vaya amigo, no tienes sentido del humor ―se burlo.

 _ **Vamos a matarlo,**_ gruño su parte demoniaca con necesidad y ansiedad.

 _Si, vamos a matarlo._

―¡Inuyasha! ―su padre lo tomo por los hombros y lo jalo hacía atrás. Pero eso no evito que le clavara las garras en el hombro derecho, en el momento que su padre lo jalo―. Basta, contrólate.

Forcejeo un poco con su padre para que lo soltara y vio como dos de los idiotas que siempre andaban revoloteando encima de Ryōmen, llegaban a su lado con rapidez.

Ryōmen se carcajeo un poco y pasando por su lado susurro:

―Nos vemos en la carrera, hanyou.

Gruño una vez más y si no hubiera sido por las suaves manos de su compañera hubiera salido detrás de aquel maldito y le hubiera dado una paliza.

―¿Inuyasha? ―pregunto Kagome con confusión. Ella no pudo escuchar la conversación con aquel Yōkai, porque estaba entretenida hablando con sus amigas. Pero observar la reacción de su compañero, y aún más, la energía demoniaca que desprendía su cuerpo, fue lo que hizo que ella les prestara atención. La espalda de su compañero se tenso, y la energía que desprendía se esfumo. Los ojos dorados de su compañero la miraron con seriedad.

―No pasa nada, ve con Sora y Meyzu. ―Vio como su compañera un poco renuente aceptaba, la jalo por la muñeca antes de que se marchara―. Correrás hacía el norte, no te desvíes, sólo corre al norte― Kagome asintió y se marcho.

Las hermanas de su compañera se quedaron de lado y entraron a la mansión. Ellas no participarían así que se retiraron.

―¡Atención! ―grito su padre, atrayendo la atención de todos―. Va a empezar la cacería, todos en posición.

Inuyasha se fijo como se dividían, las mujeres a un lado, y los hombres al otro. Sus ojos enfocaron el cielo y un segundo después se escucho el sonido de un rugido. La señal estaba lanzada, era hora de empezar la cacería.

.

.

Kagome parpadeo cuando escucho el potente rugido.

―¡Es hora! ―Grito Sora mientras la empujaba―. ¡Corra, mi señora!

La adrenalina y los nervios se amontonaron en su interior, sin esperar otra señal echo a correr en dirección al norte.

 _Bien, solo corre._

Sintió como Sora y Meyzu la acorralaban hasta ponerla en medio de ambas, tomando el papel de una especie de escudo para ella. Corrió y corrió, sabía que a las mujeres les daban unos cuantos minutos de ventaja, varias Yōkais ya las habían pasado dispersándose por todo el bosque, a ella no le importaba.

Escucho a Meyzu maldecir y le echo un vistazo. Mientras la Yōkai corría tenía la cabeza ladeada mirando por encima de su hombro.

―¡Sora! ―grito Meyzu― ¡Son los amigos de Ryōmen san! ¡Se acercan con rapidez!

Sora tembló un poco, a diferencia de su señora, ellas sí que escucharon la breve conversación de su amo con aquel Yōkai arrogante. Pudieron también percibir la lujuria implícita cuando hablaba sobre su señora. Para Sora y Meyzu no era indiferente la profunda aberración y envidia que le tenía aquel hombre a su señor. Si Ryōmen llegaba ponerle una mano a su señora… no quería ni pensarlo.

―¡Maldición! ―gruño Sora―. ¡Quieren a Kagome sama! ¡No pueden tenerla!

―¡Sora! ―gritó de nuevo Meyzu―. Es una maldita emboscada, ¡yo me encargaré de ellos, sigue adelante con Kagome sama!

Sora asintió y apresurando el paso tomo la mano de su señora, no permitiría que le pusieran una mano encima.

Kagome jadeo por un poco de aire, sentía como los pulmones le ardían, no sabía porque ambas Yōkais se habían puesto nerviosas, ser consciente del hecho de que Meyzu tuvo que retroceder e interceptar a aquellos que la seguían, no la tranquilizaban para nada. Al contrario.

―Sora ―jadeo con fuerza―. Un poco más lento, por favor.

Sora negó con la cabeza.

―¡No señora, no tenemos opción!

 _Bueno, si me lo dices así…_

Ambas se detuvieron cuando un hombre con el pecho desnudo las intercepto. Se detuvieron como pudieron y se pararon a unos cuantos metros de aquel sujeto.

―Vaya ―ronroneo con voz ronca y patosa―. Tengo un buen premio, Ryōmen estará muy feliz.

Kagome no sabía a lo que se refería pero ver como el cuerpo de Sora se tensó por completo, le dio a entender que sea a lo que sea a lo que aquel Yōkai se refería, no era nada bueno. Los cabellos de Sora empezaron a erizarse, mientras gruñidos bajos salían de su boca.

―Aléjate ―gruño con voz gruesa. Kagome la observo perpleja, la bonita cara de Sora se desfiguraba en una profunda mueca de odio y repulsión. Se veía lista para atacar.

El Yōkai se carcajeo con fuerza. La única señal que Kagome tuvo para saber el próximo movimiento de Sora, fue el hecho de que ella le soltó la mano. Sora se lanzó contra el Yōkai, clavándole sus garras profundamente el antebrazo, antes de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara. El demonio gruñó, y con fuerza jalo de los cabellos a Sora y la lanzo contra un árbol.

―Perra ―gruño―. Te enseñaré modales, zorra.

Sora se levanto con un siseo bajo y peligroso.

―Soy una Yōkai gato, estúpido sin cerebro ―se burlo con acidez, mientras lo apuntaba con una de sus garras―. Y tú, estas por debajo de mí.

Kagome se sorprendió, ¿A dónde había ido la dulce y tímida Sora que había conocido?

Sora saltó con agilidad y le lanzó una patada en toda la cara al demonio, haciendo que esté tambaleará hacía atrás.

―¡Corra hacía el norte, Kagome sama!

Kagome dudo, no quería dejarla sola, pero siendo sincera, ahora sabía que Sora podía pelear sus propias batallas, y si ella le pedía que siguiera corriendo era por algo.

Asintió y salió corriendo. Los gruñidos y siseos la acompañaron en parte del camino.

Se estaba agotando, y quería parar a descansar. ¡Por dios, que ella era una jodida humana! Estuvo a punto de detenerse, cuando sintió una energía a sus espaldas, guiada por sus instintos, se agacho y rodo hacía un lado. Vio pasar una mancha negra, para que luego aquel demonio se levantara con agilidad y clavara sus ojos verdes en ella.

Oh… estaba en problemas.

Vio como aquel hombre se acercaba a paso lento hacía ella, cuando vio como sus músculos se tensaron, ella salto hacía un lado el mismo momentos que aquel hombre salto hacía ella. Sin ponerse a pensar en nada, salió corriendo de nuevo.

Escucho su carcajada, pero no le importo. Saco fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía, las piernas le dolían pero aún así no ceso en su recorrido, sentía como los pulmones le ardían, y cuando creía la suerte estaba de su lado, se tropezó, con la velocidad que estaba empleando al correr, al tropezarse se vio impulsada hacía adelante, rodando varios metros por el suelo. Sintió como algunas piedras y ramas la lastimaban a medida que rodaba, pero eso no era nada comparado con el miedo que sintió cuando vio a aquel demonio pararse frente a ella. Su respiración se detuvo, cuando él se inclino y le agarraba de su brazo derecho para levantarla. Bien, si el idiota creía que iba a dejar que la tocara sin pelear estaba muy, pero muy equivocado.

Pero la equivocada fue ella. Un menos de un segundo aquel Yōkai se encontraba tirado a unos cuantos metros lejos de ella. Inuyasha estaba parado frente a ella en posición protectora, aquel demonio gruño con fuerza y clavo sus ojos verdes en su compañero, destilando odio por cada poro de su cuerpo. Inuyasha le dio la espalda en un gesto grosero, y se fijo en ella. La tomo entre sus brazos y la puso en un árbol caído y que se encontraba un poco alejado de Ryōmen.

―Quédate aquí ―ella asintió. _No quería seguir corriendo, de todos modos._

―Vete ―gruñó Inuyasha parándose frente a Ryōmen. Toda la respuesta que obtuvo fue un gruñido de aquel demonio mientras se lanzaba contra él.

Ambos se encontraron el aire, y cayeron con un ruido sordo en el suelo. Gruñidos, dientes afilados, garras y patadas volaban de aquí para allá. Luchaban para que el otro se sometiera. Los movimientos de ambos estaban llenos de furia, eran brutales, salvajes y certeros. Si Inuyasha le daba un puñetazo, el otro le acertaba una patada.

Sabía que su compañero no portaba su espada, lo escucho hablar con Kouga sobre que no sería honorario si peleaba con armas, que si se le presentaba la oportunidad él lo resolvería a puños y garras.

 _Maldito testarudo._

No podía observarlos bien, el que sea de noche y que ellos se movieran demasiado rápido no ayudaban en nada. Todo lo que podía vislumbrar eran algunos movimientos, escucho a su compañero gruñir sonoramente, cuando el otro demonio le clavo las garras en la espalda, cerca de su nombre. Su compañero se revolvió furioso, y cogió al otro por el cuello, puso uno de sus pies detrás del otro, y lo tumbo en el piso. Se subió encima y le pego puñetazo tras puñetazo, Kagome vio la sangre deslizarse por la cara del Yōkai, y deseo que su compañero parara. No quería verlo de esa manera. Ver a su compañero en tal estado, hacía que un escalofrió de miedo trepara por su espalda.

 _Basta_ , se reprendió a sí misma, _él está peleando por mí_.

Escucho un gruñido furioso y enfoco su vista de nuevo en la pelea que se estaba desarrollando frente a ella.

Observo como su compañero levanto al Yōkai por la cabeza y lo estrello contra el suelo. El Yōkai jadeo e Inuyasha puso su pie en su pecho ejerciendo presión para que no se levantara. Inuyasha se agacho, con el pie derecho en su pucho y la mano derecha en su garganta, apretándolo con fuerza.

―Ríndete ―gruño Inuyasha con una voz tan gruesa, salvaje y feroz. Sin ningún rastro de voz humana.

―¡Ríndete! ―volvió a gruñir. El Yōkai se movía con fuerza intentado escapar, pero no podía. Finalmente después de unos segundos, el demonio le mostro la garganta a su compañero en señal de sumisión.

Inuyasha gruño satisfecho, y de un certero golpe en la sien lo noqueo. El pecho de su compañero subía y bajaba. Se giro lentamente con ella, y por instinto ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

―No huyas ―advirtió él con voz ronca―. No tengas miedo.

Y no le tenía miedo, era más bien impresión. Si bien, esta era la segunda vez que veía a su compañero en su forma de Yōkai completo, verlo con el pecho desnudo, y con ese porte tan salvaje, causaban estragos en ella… se veía tan irresistible.

Él se acerco a ella y la olio a conciencia. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con su inspección, la miro a los ojos, Kagome noto como el estado tenso no abandonaba a su compañero. ¿Por qué seguía tan tenso?

Entonces recordó…

― _Seré mas demonio que hombre cariño, ya te lo dije. Será todo carnal, será puro sexo y lujuria…_

― _Me moriría si te daño, ¿entiendes?_

― _No quiero dañarte…_

Su compañero estaba tratando de no descontrolarse, no quería lastimarla. Bien, ella no era una chica desvalida. Así que… iba a tomar al toro por los cuernos.

―Inuyasha… ―susurro con la voz más dulce que pudo emplear. Dio un paso más cerca de él, y le acaricio el pecho un dedo. Trazo círculos imaginarios, una y otra vez. Sentía como el cuerpo de él se ponía cada vez más tenso. _Testarudo._ Pego sus pechos a su pecho y se impulso hacia adelante, no era muy buena con la seducción pero Sora y Meyzu la instruyeron un poco. Puso sus manos en sus hombros para impulsarse y de un solo movimiento capturo los labios de su compañero en un beso suave. Sólo un roce… que pronto se convirtió en algo más.

Inuyasha gimió y subió una de sus manos y la tomo de la nuca impulsándola contra él. Le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior y en el momento que ella gimió el introdujo su lengua con rapidez. Recorrió su boca una y otra vez, la excitación recorría su cuerpo, sus lenguas jugaron una y otra vez, el luchaba por dominarla y ella luchaba por no dejarse dominar. Gimió con mayor fuerza cuando él la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Sus caderas encajaron a la perfección y el empujo su erección contra ella. El aire le estaba faltando, y cuando intento separarse Inuyasha gruño con advertencia, no le daba tregua.

―Inuyasha ―gimió cuando pudo separarse un poco, el gruño pero se dedico a mordisquear su cuello y a chuparlo, cuando él subió ambas manos a la parte delantera de su kimono, supo que iba a romperlo. Y dicho y hecho, Inuyasha en su impaciencia no le permitió que ella misma se despojara de sus ropas, él mismo se encargo de eso.

En un movimiento rápido, la tumbo en la hierba, la parte de arriba de su kimono estaba destrozado y los pedazos quedaron guindados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, Inuyasha la movía como una muñeca y la puso en cuatro. Entonces el pánico la inundo, Inuyasha rasgo lo que le quedaba de kimono y forzó a sus piernas a separarse. Obligo a que pusiera la cara contra la hierba al igual que su pecho, levanto su trasero, quedando de esa manera completamente a su merced. Se revolvió en un intento de cambiar de posición, pero él le gruño con fuerza.

―Inuyasha, para ―susurro con el pánico creciendo, giro su cabeza para mirarlo. Pero él no paro, al contrario, empezó a retirarse su Hakama con impaciencia, cuando estos cayeron su erección se alzo en todo su esplendor. No era la primera vez que veía a Inuyasha en esa condiciones, aun podía recordar lo que había pasado en el lago, pero aun así en ese entonces no tenía miedo. Inuyasha no la miraba estaba más concentrado en culminar todo.

Joder, iba a doler.

Sintió las manos de Inuyasha en sus caderas y supo que el momento había llegado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y espero a que el dolor viniera.

Pero una vez más, Inuyasha la sorprendió.

En vez de sentir su miembro introduciéndose en ella de forma ruda, sintió su lengua lamerla por sus muslos, un escalofrío agradable recorrió su cuerpo. Inuyasha siguió acariciándola con la lengua hasta llegar a su centro. Los nervios la inundaron así como la expectación.

Inuyasha forzó a su demonio a que tuviera más paciencia, no quería lastimar a Kagome, y cuando por un momento perdió la noción de si, el oler el pánico salir de ella fue lo que hizo se tranquilizara un poco. Acarició sus muslos con su lengua, sintió como ella se estremeció y sonrió. Iba por buen camino, sus manos acariciaron la tersa piel de sus caderas, llego a su centro, inhalo y el profundo olor de su compañera se estrello contra él.

Saco su lengua y la acarició con un largo movimiento, la escucho gemir quedamente, pero necesita aún más, ansiaba más.

Chupo profundamente su clítoris, mientras sus manos se trasladaban, de sus caderas, a los globos de sus nalgas. Apretó a conciencia, y siguió chupando, una y otra vez, invertía los movimientos, chupada, lamida, chupada, lamida, en su lengua quedaban rastros de la humedad que brotaba de ella. Aún así no se detuvo, la quería caliente y mojada, muy mojada. Ella en un acto de relejo empujo sus caderas hacia atrás presionando aún más contra él, el gruño con aprobación, y siguió degustando todo lo que ella tenía para darle. Quiso introducir uno de sus dedos, pero temía lastimarla con una de sus garras, pensó en arracarse una, ―después de todo volverían a crecer para mañana―, pero eso implicaba levantar la cabeza y eso no era una opción.

―Inuyasha ―escucho a su compañera gimotear, pero él no le dio tregua. La lamio una, dos, tres veces más, apretó con más fuerzas sus glúteos y jalo sus caderas hasta el punto de que estas encajaron en su cara, gruño y el sonido se expandió por el clítoris se compañera creándole buenas sensaciones, sintió como el pequeño botón pulsaba, y con su lengua lo acaricio antes de darle una leve mordida con sus colmillos, escucho a Kagome inspirar profundamente antes de estremecerse en respuesta, aún así siguió sin parar, cuando sintió como el orgasmo de su compañera se aproximaba paro.

Kagome soltó un gemido en desaprobación, pero a Inuyasha no le importo. Su demonio estaba ansioso por follarla y él también lo estaba. Cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo, y forzó a su cabeza abajo, su compañera se revolvió y su demonio lo tomo como una señal de revelación, gruño con fuerza y clavo sus colmillos en su nuca, con la presión correcta, ni muy fuerte, ni muy débil, presiono lo suficiente para que ella fuera consciente de este hecho.

Ella gimió y el olor de su excitación se extendió. Así que a su compañera le gustaba que la sometieran… Interesante.

Dejo su nuca, y empezó a repartir besos por toda su espalda, por la columna vertebral, y por los hombros, chupo y lamió su cuello con lujuria, una de sus manos subió y apretó uno de sus pechos, tenía ganas de besarla con fuerza, pero no quería perder la posición en la estaban, así que soltó el pecho derecho de su compañera, y con la misma mano con la que había estado amasando su pecho, tomo parte su cabello en este y forzó su cuello hacía atrás, su boca se estrello contra la de ella.

Era un beso salvaje, un beso oscuro y para dominar. Introdujo su lengua en su cavidad y busco la de ella para jugar, cuando saco su lengua satisfecha, la lengua de su compañera había salido a buscarlo, con deseo, se acerco y chupo su lengua con fuerza. Dejo su boca, y hizo que ella volviera a la posición inicial.

Sentía su pulso acelerado, ya no podía parar. Descendió su cabeza, hasta que su barbilla choco contra su hombro, causándole un estremecimiento a su compañera.

―No puedo ir lento ―jadeo con fuerza. Ella negó con la cabeza.

―No lo necesito lento.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos.

―No puedo ser amable, lo siento ―dijo con los dientes apretados. Ya nada más existía, estaba como drogado, el olor de su compañera impregnaba el ambiente. Incluso se olvido de que el cuerpo inconsciente de Ryōmen se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

―No lo necesito amable, cariñoso o suave ―susurro ella con determinación―. Sólo te necesito a ti.

Esta vez ella lo sintió temblar, era todo lo que necesitaba.

―Lo siento ―repitió, movió sus caderas hasta situar su pene en la entrada de ella, sentía los jugos de ella en la punta y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Se burlo de ella un poco, hacía amago de entrar y no lo hacía, restregaba su pene por toda su extensión, una y otra vez, ella empezó a jadear con fuerza. Hasta que empujo su culo haciendo que la punta entrará en ella. Ambos se congelaron, e Inuyasha inspiro profundamente―. Lo siento.

Se impulso hacia adelante, las paredes internas de Kagome se amoldaban a su falo como un guante de seda, tercio, caliente, suave y resbaladizo. Olio un poco de sangre y escucho como su compañera gimoteaba, y aún así no pudo parar. Dio una estocada, forzando a que ella recibiera aún más de él. Otra estocada más profunda, y cuando ella apretó sin querer sus paredes interiores, Inuyasha supo que estaba perdido.

―Lo siento ―se impulso con sus manos, y empujo contra ella con fuerza, una y otra vez, escucha sus gemidos entre el placer y dolor, él no podía parar, las sensaciones eran electrizantes, el deseo se incrementaban a medida que el empujaba más profundo y más rápido. Cada vez ella estaba más mojada, y él entraba con mayor fuerza. Sus gruñidos ya no eran bajos, no podía contenerse, la manera en la que ella lo apretaba, como si no quisiera soltarlo, su vagina se tragaba su pene por completo con codicia. ¡Oh, santa mierda! Que no daría él por nunca salir de su interior y siempre permanecer rodeado por ella.

―Más ―gimió.

Otras estocadas más rápidas y más fuertes, ella volvió a gemir e Inuyasha se perdió en el sonido.

―Mía ―gruño. Empujo más duro y más fuerte―. Mía.

Ella gimoteo mientras trataba de asentir con la cabeza, el gruño y la penetró con más fuerza, haciendo que su cuerpo se impulsara hacía adelante, si él no estuviera agarrándola por las caderas ella estaba segura que su cuerpo se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo.

―Mía ―gruño de nuevo. Kagome asintió.

―Tuya ―lanzo un largo gemido, cuando sintió como Inuyasha se ponía aún más duro dentro de ella.

Inuyasha gruño con aprobación y se enderezó sin dejar de penetrarla, y la agarro con más fuerza de las caderas. Una mano en su cadera, y la otra contra su nuca. Sus caderas se balanceaban, ya no había coordinación, sus movimientos eran desesperados, fuertes y certeros, necesitaba llenarla con todo de sí, marcarla, para que ningún hombre, yokai o lo que sea, se atreviera a mirarla. La quería, era suya, completamente suya, para joderla, besarla o amarla. Principalmente para joderla.

―Mía ―volvió a gruñir. No podía formar palabras coherentes, sólo podía reclamarla como suya.

Kagome sintió como su cuerpo se impulsaba de adelante para atrás, en un vaivén tan poderoso, que la estaba haciendo ver las estrellas. Gimió y sollozo con necesidad cuando Inuyasha traslado su mano a su clítoris. Era demasiado, las sensaciones, su cuerpo enteramente sensible, lágrimas de placer se deslizaban por su rostro, quería más y más, no quería que él parara.

―Mía.

Kagome sintió como el apretaba sus caderas de nuevo con tanta fuerza, que le estaba haciendo daño, pero no le importaba. El dolor era bien recibido siempre y cuando Inuyasha estuviera dentro de ella.

―¡Dios, Inuyasha, por favor! ―gimoteo con necesidad. No sabía que le estaba pidiendo, las palabras salieron de su boca sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

― _¡MÍA!_

―Si ―gimió―. Soy tuya, tu compañera, toda tuya.

Inuyasha gruñó, volvió a bajar su mano al clítoris de su compañera y froto con rapidez, escucho el gemido de sorpresa y siguió frotando, cada vez que frotaba hacía adelante y hacia atrás, eran dos estocadas más en ella. Sintió como la respiración de su compañera empezó a acelerarse aún más y como lo apretaba, unos segundos después su compañera se tenso y el orgasmo se estrello contra ella. Aún así él siguió con sus profundas penetraciones, las cuales se hicieron aún más rápidas si era posible, una, dos, tres más y se corrió con un gruñido. Se sentía taaaan bien, era como un guante caliente que lo exprimía, gota por gota, apretó aún más sus caderas y clavo sus colmillos entre el cuello de su compañera y el hombro, haciendo que esta se estremeciera. Aun con lo fuerte que había su orgasmo hasta que no termino no retiro los colmillos del cuello de su compañera. Cuando sintió el último espasmo ronroneo con satisfacción y soltó su cuello para luego lamerlo con cariño.

Kagome intento respirar pero no podía, su cuerpo estaba lleno de sensaciones y espasmos, la mordida de su compañero fue placenteramente dolorosa.

―Bebé ―gimió Inuyasha en su oído, abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió que seguía duro en su interior―. Aún estoy duro por ti.

Abrió la boca para decirle que podía irse al infierno, cuando él giro su cuerpo haciendo que ambos quedaran frente a frente. Aún seguía en su fase demoniaca, y ella no podía parar de mirarlo, él se inclino para besarla y a pesar de todo, ella lo recibió gustosa. Se besaron suavemente, y a medida que el beso continuaba iba subiendo de intensidad, Inuyasha se apretó contra ella y empezó a empujar de nuevo en su interior.

Para su sorpresa, noto como el deseo empezaba apoderarse de ella de nuevo, gimió y apretó sus muslos contra los de él, siguieron besándose una y otra vez.

―Rodéame con las piernas ―gruño con urgencia.

Ella hizo lo que él le pidió y un segundo después se vio arrasada por el deseo que Inuyasha despertaba en ella. Empujes duros y profundos, primero lento y después rápido, suave y después duro, apretó aún más sus piernas entorno a él mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Inuyasha puso sus manos a sus costados, mientras si inclinaba para tomar uno de sus pezones en la boca, estaba súper sensible, así que las sensaciones se duplicaban, gimió cuando el chupo con fuerza. Jugueteaba con su pezón con avaricia, lo mordía con fuerza para después calmar el ardor con su lengua.

Enrollo sus manos en su espalda y le clavo las uñas con fuerza, él se estremeció y empezó a embestirla con fuerza, bombeaba duramente en su interior, no podía pensar, no podía hablar, ni siquiera podía formar un pensamiento coherente, todo lo que podía sentir era el cuerpo de Inuyasha encima suyo, sus gemidos y gruñidos, su olor, sus manos, su boca. Donde Inuyasha tocaba, le quemaba. Cerró sus ojos. Su cuerpo ardía, gemía sin parar, sin importarle nada más que no fuera el medio demonio encima de ella. Era todo en lo que podía pensar, la manera en la que la penetraba, en la que la agarraba, todo… sólo podía sentir a Inuyasha y dejarse sentir.

Espasmos empezaron a recorrer su espalda cuando sintió su próximo orgasmo avanzar a través de ella, Inuyasha gruño y acelero las embestidas, ella abrió los ojos, ver a Inuyasha con los ojos entrecerrados y la cara con una mueca de placer, era demasiado para ella. Se perdió en sus ojos y era como ver dos mitades de un todo, podía sentir como el demonio en su interior también la miraba, la devoción y posesión que vio en sus ojos, en vez de hacer que se disgustara, hizo que su deseo por el se incrementara. Sonrió y se apretó aún más contra él.

Apretó sus piernas y doblo sus dedos de los pies, cuando las sensaciones se hicieron aún más poderosas, ya no podía respirar, jadeaba con fuerza, quería que acabara y a la vez no quería. Era todo contradictorio.

Apretó los dientes y lanzo un largo gemido cuando el orgasmo se estrello contra ella. Puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se estremecía, sintió como Inuyasha lanzaba un ronco gemido y se corría de nuevo dentro de ella.

Cayo laza y el peso de Inuyasha en vez de ser una molestia, se sentía muy bien. Paseo sus manos por la espalda de él, en una caricia perezosa. Adoraba esa intimidad que estaba compartiendo, todo era entre él y ella. Sólo ellos dos.

Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el cansancio, ya después pensaría en lo demás.

.

.

.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Verla retorcerse debajo de aquel ser tan inmundo hizo que sus entrañas se revolvieran, odiaba a ese maldito Yōkai. No permitiría que él se quedara con ella, y si era necesario lo mataría.

Kagome era suya, sólo suya. Se dio media vuelta y de manera silenciosa se retiro de aquel lugar del bosque, no podía permitir que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, aun no era el momento de atacar. Aun no.

Pero pronto… muy pronto. Ninguno de ellos, sabría lo que les golpeo.

* * *

¿Y bien, que les pareció? ¿Les gusto el lemon? ¡Espero que sí! Ahora si, a responder Reviews.

 **Guest:** No tranquila, yo no me olvido de ustedes jaja. espero hayas disfrutado este cap, dejame tu nombre para agradecerte correctamente.

 **Tamy:** ¡Gracias, cariño! Aquí tienes la continuación espero te haya gustado.

 **Katherin p:** ¡aquí esta la continuación!, espero y te haya gustado.

 **Sabella-Chan:** ¡Espero te haya gustado! Me alegro que te gustará toodo hasta ahora, y espero haber resuelto tus dudas, gracias por seguirme con esta historia y las que estoy escribiendo en mi otra cuenta, ¡nos leemos pronto!

 **Guest:** Aquí tienes la continuación, espero la hayas disfrutado.

 **Nena Taisho:** ¿Te gusto? Espero que sí, al principio no tenía intenciones de hacer un oponente para inu, pero al leer tu comentario varias ideas rondaron por mi cabeza, y creeme, no será la ultima vez que leamos sobre Ryomen!

 **Rinnu:** ¡Tranquila! Eso suele pasar, a mi me ha pasado jajaja, espero haber resuelto algunas de tus dudas, y con respecto a la habitación... más adelante verás. ¡No tienes nada que agradecer! Lo hago con gusto, nos leemos pronto, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo nena.

No sé para cuando tenga la próxima actualizacion, la verdad en estos momentos estoy empezando el nuevo semestre en la universidad, y estoy trabajando en otros fics también, en esta cuenta y el la otra, así que para cuando tenga un toque de inspiración y tiempo subiré el próximo. Así que cuídense mucho muñecas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas noches ― o tarde, día, madrugada según lo lean―, les dejo esta nota por qué me parece que deben tener razones mías y no estar en limbo esperando por la historia. Ni siquiera sus comentarios he podido leer.**

 **Me he visto envuelta en algunas situaciones que han hecho que no pueda continuar el capítulo que le sigue al anterior. Vivo en Venezuela, y mi país esta pasando por una situación critica, y bastante triste y desagradable. Han habido tantos muertos, no se imaginan cuantos. Tanta destrucción y muertes. Es doloroso ver como tantos venezolanos mueren día a día por buscar la libertad de nuestro país. Ya ni estar en nuestras propias casas es seguro. Están saqueando comercios, supermercados, algunas tiendas de ropa, panaderías, CASAS. Ya ni dormir puedes, por el miedo a que se metan a tu casa y te roben ― en el mejor de los casos―, o te maten.**

 **Ya nadie se detiene, el gobierno no hace nada por qué son unos malditos dictadores. La escasez de comida va a aumentar considerablemente, las medicinas no se encuentran, han saqueado hasta clínicas. ¿pueden creerlo? Es injusto y deplorable lo que esta pasando aquí. Y no tengo mente para escribir. Llegue a la tercera pagina en word, y quedé en blanco. Lo único que venía a mi mente era la situación de mi país. Ya no se puede ni marchar por qué no respetan, las marchas pacificas se transforman en guerras campales. En un segundo tienes a tu amigo a tu lado, y el otro puede estar en el suelo con una bala en su cabeza, o un perdigonazo a quema ropa. Mientras muchos jóvenes, ancianos, incluso niños o bebés mueren en Vzla, el cínico presidente Nicolas Maduro, baila y ríe en cadena nacional sin importarle por lo que pasa el país. ¡Por qué no les importa! ¡Por qué para ellos aquí no esta pasando un carajo! Quieren cubrir el sol con un dedo, cuando el sol es tan inmenso.**

 **Es arrecho ver que TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DEL PAÍS ESTÁN EN LA CALLE MATÁNDOSE CON MILITARES, POLICÍAS, GENTE QUE O CUMPLE CON SU DEBER. SU DEBER ES PROTEGER AL PUEBLO. NO IR EN CONTRA DE ÉL. Vivimos en dictadura, y lamentablemente llevamos años soportándolo.**

 **Mi corazón se rompe cada vez que veo a alguien hurgando en la basura para poder comer, ver lo desnutridos que están muchas personas por qué no tienen comer, que solo comen una vez al día. ¿Eso lo merece alguien? ¡NADIE MERECE VIVIR ASÍ! Y si te la da la maldita gana de salir a conseguir un bendito trabajo, no puedes. Por que no hay como pagarte el sueldo, o por que ese negocio esta a punto de irse a la quiebra por la inflación. Estudiar, para un coño de la madre por que posiblemente cuando te gradúes no consigas ejercer tu carrera, por que no tienes campo para desarrollarlo. Por qué es una miseria el salario mínimo. Tu sueldo es de ochenta mil, y un maldito pantalón te cueste ciento diez mil, o que una puta camisa te cueste tu sueldo. O digamos que menos, unos diez mil menos o quince mil. Ajá, ¿entonces vas a gastar tu miseria de sueldo un pinche pantalón y no vas a llevar de comer a tu casa? A es que es arrecho también llevar la comida a tu casa, por qué esta regulada, haces tu maldita cola en el maldito mercado y resulta que cuando llega tu turno se acabo la comida. Entonces, te jodiste pal coño e su madre.**

 **Ah, pero ahí es cuando entran los bachaqueros. Unos desgraciados becerros que te venden la comida el triple de lo que cuesta, super carisima. Por que son unos mal nacidos. Y por si fuera poco, te regulan hasta el papel toilet, ahora ni el culo te puedes limpiar. Ahhh, pero por si fuera poco, hasta te regulan el shampoo, las toallas sanitarias, el desodorante. Osea, cagados, con el cabello podrido, las mujeres desangrándose, y con violín. ¡Un desastre!**

 **En fin, en estos momentos no puedo escribir. Espero sepan comprenderme, además, gracias por leer mis divagaciones y arrecheras, use esta nota informativa para desahogarme un poco.**

 **OJO NO CON ESTO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE VOY A DEJAR LA HISTORIA INCONCLUSA. VOY A CONTINUARLA, SÓLO QUE NO SÉ CUANDO. SE LOS PROMETO.**

 **Gracias, los quiero.**


	12. Chapter 12

Holaa, chicas. Un largo tiempo, ¿verdad? Espero disfruten de este capítulo, muchisimas gracias por su paciencia y buenos deseos. A las que se tomaron la molestia de enviarme mensajes privados, tambien. Son las mejores. De verdad, muchas gracias. ¡Las adoro!

Este capitulo, esta dedicado a todas ustedes, en especial, a mi mejor amiga. Ramy, gracias por siempre estar ahí. Te amo. Gracias.

Gracias a Valkiria san, por recordarme sobre una aclaratoria que no hice en el cap pasado. En la escena donde Inuyasha es marcado, me inspire en una de mis sagas favoritas, la **Hermandad de la Daga Negra**. Se los recomiendo muchísimo.

Disfruten de este capítulo. Las quiero.

* * *

10

* * *

Inuyasha suspiro una vez más, mientras escuchaba el insistente parloteo de las dos mujeres que rodeaban a su compañera.

Había pasado una semana desde la cacería y se sentía como un demonio nuevo. No sabía que tener una compañera le iba a gustar tanto, ni que lo haría sentir tan bien. Se pregunto vagamente porque siempre se negó a sí mismo a buscar a su otra mitad, pero inmediatamente su atención y pensamientos se desviaban hacía su dulce compañera. Mirarla interactuar con sus hermanas, verla bordar con su madre o con sus dos guardianas Yōkais, era un placer silencioso que él se permitía a sí mismo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho, que se volvería tan bobo y estúpido al conseguir a su compañera, quizás se hubiera burlado, o destripado si se encontraba de mal humor. Pero ahora no le importaba. Observar como ella sonreía, como fruncía ligeramente el ceño, hacía mohines con su boca, era su deleite personal. Mataría a todo aquel que se acercara con malas intenciones hacía ella. Y eso era otro asunto que tomar en cuenta.

― ¿No te has enterado de algo más? ―pregunto Miroku a su lado. Desviando la atención que mantenía sobre su compañera para dirigirla hacía su amigo, negó con la cabeza para reprimir el gruñido de furia que quería salir de su garganta. Hace seis días, alguien intento lastimar a su compañera. Si no supiera que la tonta de Miyuki aun estaba en reposo, hubiera pensado inmediatamente en ella, pero la Yōkai se encontraba postrada en la cama, producto del poder espiritual de su mujer.

Kagome estaba tomando el té en el jardín, rodeada de sus hermanas y de sus guardianas, charlando y riendo, no se dieron cuenta de que alguien las observaba. Sólo la gata de la exterminadora pudo actuar a tiempo, cuando inesperadamente, unas 5 flechas habían volado en su dirección. Todas dirigidas a la cabeza de su compañera. La gata había siseado y se había transformado en cuestión de segundos, sin reparar en el daño que eso podría causarle, Kirara se había interpuesto entre las flechas y sus amas. Al escuchar el chillido de la gata y percibir el ligero olor a sangre, él había corrido directamente al jardín. Furioso, se había dirigido hacia donde se suponía que habían disparado las flechas. Nada. Ni siquiera el arco, ni un jodido olor que recoger. Solo un ligero pedazo de piel blanca, que Inuyasha supuso que el atacante había usado para cubrir su rostro y su cuerpo.

Si tan sólo hubiera sucedido eso… Pero un día después, el té que normalmente tomaba Kagome, estaba envenenado. ¿Cómo lo supo? Simple. Kouga, cada vez que visitaba el palacio Taisho, le gustaba tomar el té. Raro, pero cierto. Así que, desconociendo completamente que el té que se encontraba en la pequeña salita era para su compañera, lo tomo. El olor de las hierbas usadas, habían hecho pasar desapercibido cualquier otro olor. Así que el idiota se había tomado el té completo.

Más tarde, con dolor y el estomago lleno de gases, Kouga finalmente admitió haberse tomado solo el té que se encontraba en la sala. Una fortuna que ese día su libido había despertado con más fuerza y no había dejado que su compañera abandonara sus aposentos.

Sólo fue cuestión de indagar un poco y darse cuenta hacía quien fue dirigido todo. Un veneno mortal para humanos, pero no para Yōkais. Se cansaron de interrogar a todos los criados pero nadie sabía nada.

Pero las cosas no quedaron ahí. Dos días después de eso, cuando su compañera fue a tomar su acostumbrado baño de las tardes, su bañera (1) estaba llenada de serpientes cascabeles, y otras más venenosas.

Inuyasha estaba cansado y frustrado. Quería saber quien estaba haciendo todas esas idioteces y darle su maldito merecido. ¡Qué ganas de joder se tenían algunos!

Gruño por lo bajo.

―Estoy empezando a desesperarme, Miroku.

El monje negó con la cabeza mientras adoptaba esa pose sabionda que tanto sabía que lo irritaba.

―Tienes que tener paciencia amigo mío ―dijo en tono remilgado―. En algún momento el estúpido que ha montado todo este numerito cometerá una falla, y ahí mi querido Inuyasha, es donde lo mataremos. O bueno, tú lo harás.

―Lo que me estas queriendo decir es que tengo que esperar a que la mierdita que anda rondando a _**mi**_ mujer la ataque una y otra vez hasta que cometa una indiscreción para poder capturarlo ―aclaro con los dientes apretados―. Y que yo sólo tengo que esperar a que eso pase, mientras _**mi**_ compañera queda expuesta ante el peligro, hasta que el idiota falle en algo, claro, eso sin tomar en cuenta que el maldito pueda lograr su cometido, ¿eso es lo que me tratas de decir? ―termino de preguntar con increíble calma.

Miroku analizo las palabras de su amigo y luego se giro a mirarle con expresión cauta.

―Bueno… si lo dices de esa forma suena mal, _**muy mal**_ ―aclaro, pero luego asintió―. Pero sí, básicamente es eso lo que trato de decirte.

Inuyasha asintió mientras mentalmente contaba hasta tres.

.

.

.

Kagome río una vez más por las expresiones de Sango. Aunque su querida amiga era muy hábil en el ámbito de las luchas, era completamente ignorante del arte de la seducción y del amor.

―… usted sólo tiene que dejar que su kimono se deslice un poco enseñando su delicado hombro y parte de su piel por supuesto ―Sora asintió en señal de acuerdo con su amiga, Meyzu, quien le estaba dando consejos de seducción a una sonrojada Sango―. Esa es una de las tantas técnicas, señorita Sango. No sólo tiene que enseñar el hombro, puede ser el tobillo, la pantorrilla, incluso puede dejar que vislumbre un poco el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Sango la miro un poco consternada.

― ¿El nacimiento de mis pechos?

Meyzu y Sora asintieron al unísono.

―También puede ser un poco directa, señorita Sango ―acotó Sora en voz baja―. Puede esperar en los aposentos de su macho desnuda entre las sábanas.

Kagome apretó los labios para no reírse una vez más de la expresión de vergüenza y curiosidad de Sango.

―O puede ser aún más directa ―murmuro Meyzu en tono de confidencialidad, se quedo en silencio unos segundos creando un ambiente de expectación―. Pídale educadamente que la monte, o que se deje cabalgar por usted en dado caso.

― ¿Montar? ―preguntó Sango en un chillido―. ¿Cabalgar?

Las dos Yōkais asintieron.

― ¿Educadamente? ―fue esta vez Yura la que preguntó en tono de burla―. ¿Cómo demonios se puede pedir algo educadamente?

E inesperadamente, las cinco rompieron en risas cómplices.

Kagome se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, estas mujeres alegraban sus días de manera incomparable. Eran tan diferentes y tan buenas, que le daban ganas de besar y abrazar a cada una en todo momento.

Se giro para llamar la atención de Sora para preguntarle algo, cuando una punzada en su sien la detuvo. Giro su cabeza hacia el lado contrario, y vislumbró la misma imagen que le perseguía en sueños desde hace un par de días. Una persona cubierta por una piel de mandril la miraba desde lo alto de un árbol grande y frondoso. Alzaba su mano derecho y sus dedos blancos surgían de la piel que portaba y la llamaba.

Pero ahora, había un cuerpo cerca de esa persona. Un cuerpo ensangrentado, tanta sangre…

― ¡Kagome! ―parpadeo confundida y clavo sus ojos en Yura que la miraba con irritación―. Deja de pensar en el idiota de tu compañero, y presta un poco de atención aquí.

Frunció el ceño.

―Yo puedo pensar en él cuando quiera ―respondió con rapidez, parpadeando con fuerza tratando de disipar la imagen que tenía en la cabeza. Quizás se estaba volviendo loca.

Yura rodo los ojos.

―En fin ―suspiro―. A Sango le gusta el monje perdición.

― ¡Hey! ―reclamó con un puchero. Sango frunció el ceño―. ¿Qué es eso de perdición?

Interesante. No negó que le gustaba Miroku-san, Kagome sonrío internamente.

―Como si no fuera obvio ―Yura puso los ojos en blanco y sonrío con burla―. Ese monje no tiene ni un gramo de santidad en su cuerpo, es la decadencia lujuriosa encarnada.

― ¡No es cierto!

― ¡Si lo es!

― ¡Que no!

―Que si, idiota.

―Que n…

Un sonido en seco las saco a todas de la pelea infantil que se estaba desarrollando en esos instantes. Voltearon hacía donde el sonido provenía y se encontraron al monje Miroku tirado en el suelo con un ligero chichón en la cabeza.

Kagome chasqueó disgustada.

― ¡Inuyasha!

― ¿Qué? ―el aludido refunfuño―. Se lo merecía.

Negó, su compañero a veces podía ser tan infantil.

―Bien niños ―aplaudió para llamar la atención de todos―. Vamos a comer.

.

.

.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―escucho la voz de aquella mujer cuestionándole. Clavo su mirada en ella haciéndole sobresaltar por la forma tan intensa como la miraba. No como una amante, sino más bien, como una presa antes de ser devorada. Y no de la manera dulce y placentera.

―No es tu maldito asunto.

La mujer frunció el ceño.

―Mientras estés bajo mi responsabilidad…

―No seas ridícula ―la interrumpió―. Yo nunca estaría bajo tu responsabilidad, insulsa mujer. No hay nadie que pueda controlarme―una pausa―. Nunca cometas el error de pensar lo contrario.

―Eres un maldito culo engreído.

Se encogió de hombros.

―Pues lárgate entonces y no me estorbes. Y para saciar tu curiosidad, sólo voy a alguien que nos servirá de algo.

― ¿A quién? ―pregunto con curiosa acidez―. Porque la estúpida de Miyuki no te sirvió para nada, y mucho menos los hermanos relámpago.

Silencio. Por un momento, ella temió haberse pasado de lista, ese animal podía matarla en un santiamén y ella no podría hacer nada por evitarlo. Cuando respondió, ella pudo relajarse.

― ¿Cuál es la debilidad de todo hombre, querida? ―le preguntó con genuina amabilidad.

― ¿El orgullo, quizás? ―tanteó―. ¿El honor?

―Estúpida ―la insultó despectivamente―. Esos son atributos, imbécil. La debilidad de todo hombre es una mujer. Desde tiempos remotos la mujer siempre se ha visto envuelta en todo tipos de embrollos. Y, siempre terminan con un par de hombres muertos ―o― descuartizados.

―No entiendo tu punto ―gruñó ella.

Suspiró desganado. ¿Por qué se molestaba? Un idiota siempre sería un idiota.

―Un hombre cuando está loco de deseo por una mujer puede hacer algunas cosas por conseguirla ―explicó―. Pero, cuando es la mujer de tu enemigo a la que deseas, conseguirla, significa una dulce venganza y un premio por partido doble, lo cual también es sinónimo de hacer lo que sea con tal de conseguirla―una pausa―. Lo que sea.

.

.

.

Le sonrío a una de las criadas del palacio y siguió su recorrido. Dejar que la dejaran pasear sola había sido un autentico suplicio. Con un compañero tan protector, y unas amigas deseosas de también protegerla era difícil tener un poco de intimidad. Pero lo había logrado.

Kagome sonrío.

Siguió su recorrido y se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio a su cuñado caminar hacia ella. Se quedo quieta y espero a que él siguiera su camino. Cuando estaba pasando casi a su lado, fue él que se detuvo esta vez. Clavo sus ojos dorados, tan parecidos a su Inuyasha, y tan diferentes. Más fríos, más serios, más solos. Se quedaron observándose un largo tiempo, solos en aquel pasillo desolado. Se creó una tensión en el ambiente que le puso los vellos de punta, y finalmente pudo encontrar el habla.

―Buenas tardes, _Ani(2)_ ―saludo ella formalmente―. Espero este teniendo un buen día.

Sesshomaru tan solo dio un ligero asentamiento y por fin, siguió su camino.

Cuando lo perdió de vista, pudo respirar tranquila. Había algo en su cuñado, quizás era la forma en la que la miraba, que la hacía sentir intranquila.

Cuando retomo el paso, escucho unos pasos apresurados detrás de ella, cuando sintió la presencia espiritual de Sora, espero pacientemente a que ella llegara a su lado.

―Mi señora ―jadeó―. Tiene una carta.

Kagome frunció el ceño con extrañeza. ¿Una carta?

― ¿Para mí? ¿Segura?

―Si ―Sora le tendió un pequeño sobre blanco con bordados azules en los bordes―. Es para usted, está firmado por fuera.

Kagome examino la carta, estaba firmada con su nombre. Una letra que no le era muy familiar.

― ¿Le dijiste a Inuyasha…?

―No mi señora ―interrumpió su pregunta―. Salí a comprar algo de fruta, y cuando regresaba al palacio, me intercepto un mensajero humano.

Kagome impacientemente, abrió la carta y leyó rápidamente su contenido. Sin poder controlar la sorpresa que se dibujo en su rostro, inquietando a Sora, termino de leer toda la carta rápidamente. Se mordisqueo el labio inferior. Necesitaba salir del palacio, tenía que convencer a Inuyasha.

―Gracias, querida. Tengo que pedirte un favor.

Sora parpadeo sorprendida pero asintió.

.

.

.

Inuyasha se levanto del futón cuando escucho los pasos de su compañera. Cuando el shōji se deslizo hacia un lado, dándole el paso a su compañera, la excitación golpeo a Inuyasha con fuerza.

Con sus preciosos ojos chocolates, Kagome le sonrió mientras deslizaba el shōji de nuevo, dejándoles en privacidad. Camino hacia ella y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, levanto su brazo derecho y acaricio su mejilla. Cuando ella se inclino hacia su caricia, ahueco con cariño su mejilla, luego, deslizo su mano hacia su nunca y tomando un puñado de su cabello entre su mano, jalo su cabeza hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

―Tardaste, _seikō(2)_ ―susurro contra sus labios. No le dio tiempo a responder, y la beso con delicadeza. Cuando sintió los delgados brazos de ella, rodearle, gimió y finalmente estrello su cuerpo contra el de ella. Quería que sintiera su cuerpo, su respiración agitada, y la forma en la que su bulto se frotaba contra ella.

Mordió su labio inferior con gula, cuando ella abrió ligeramente sus labios con un gemido, Inuyasha deslizo su lengua en la cavidad contraria. El primer roce con la lengua de ella fue dulce, el segundo caliente, y después todo fue ardiente. Sin poder contener un poco más, agarro las caderas de su compañera y la alzo, logrando que Kagomerodeara con sus piernas, apretándose contra él.

―Inuyasha ―gimoteó―. Tengo q-que hablar contig-go.

Inuyasha sólo mordió un lado de su cuello, haciéndole sentir sus colmillos.

―Después.

La acostó sobre el futón y procedió a abrir su kimono con impaciencia. Hace tres días, ansioso por tenerla desnuda, rompió uno de sus kimonos sin importarle nada. El resultado: Un Inuyasha con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, con los testículos azules. No jugaría con fuego de nuevo.

Cuando por fin pudo desnudarla, se apresuro a capturar uno de sus maravillosos pezones dentro de su boca. La escucho gemir, y algo de parecido a lo que le había dicho anteriormente, pero sonaba más entrecortada. Odiaba que su compañera estuviera pensando en otras que no sea él. Así que se iba a encargar de que solo pensara en él. Al menos, en ese momento.

―Calla ―le gruño suavemente. Aun vestido, tomo a Kagome de las caderas y la alzo contra él, logrando que su centro quedara ajustado perfectamente contra su pene. Y entonces, empezó a frotarse contra ella. Primero lento y suave, y después, con fuerza.

―Ohm Dios ―gimió ella con deleite, apretó sus piernas con fuerza alrededor de sus caderas y también empezó a frotarse contra él―. Más, Inuyasha. Más. Más.

Gruñó, y se recostó sobre ella, pecho contra pecho, mientras estrellaba sus labios contra los de ella. Los besos eran descontrolados, había momentos en los que sus dientes chocaban por la velocidad en las que ambos se estaban frotando contra el otro, pero no querían dejar de besarse. Siguió frotándose contra ella, de manera rítmica y dura. Podía oler su excitación, y eso lo estaba volviendo completamente loco. Sintió entonces, cuando las caderas de ella empezaron a moverse desenfrenadamente, sabía que estaba por llegar al clímax, así que, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, paro.

―Nooo ―gimoteó Kagome mientras trataba de frotarse de nuevo contra él―. Quiero más, por favor…

―Oh seikō ―gruñó―. Cuando te corras, será entorno a mí.

Se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas, mientras se desvestía con rapidez. Cuando dejo al descubierto su pecho, su compañero empezó a respirar con más fuerza.

―Inuyasha ―susurro―. Necesito pedirte algo… y-yo…

―Ahora no ―la corto―. Necesito estar dentro de ti.

―Por favor…

No sabía que le estaba pidiendo, si se refería a que la dejara hablar, o que la penetrara de una vez. Él se inclinaba más por la segunda. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, se tendió sobre ella, abrió sus muslos con los suyos propios y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Estaban pecho contra pecho, podía sentir como sus pezones endurecidos se clavaban en los suyos, posiciono su erección sobre su cavidad, y se froto contra toda su hendidura. Sentirla caliente, mojada y resbaladiza lo hizo gruñir con necesidad. Escucho el gimoteo de su compañera, haciéndole sentir orgulloso.

―Inuyasha ―rogó―. Por favor…

Y, la penetró lentamente. Cuando estuvo por la mitad, la miro a los ojos, sus ojos chocolates estaban oscurecidos por la necesidad, por el deseo. Y entonces, empujó con fuerza.

Ella gimió. Él gimió también. Las embestidas empezaron lentas, suaves y constantes. La sentía a su alrededor, de todas las maneras posibles. Sentía sus pechos, su olor, su respiración, sus besos, su cavidad rodeándolo. Todo él, era Kagome. Cuando ella se apretó aun más contra él, comenzó a embestir con fuerza, una y otra vez, fuerte y certero. Cuando ella empezó a gimotear con más fuerza, supo que estaba cerca. Así que, apresuro sus movimientos, necesitaba que ella acabara, él necesitaba llegar. Jadeando, clavo sus garras en el piso de madera, cuando el orgasmo de Kagome los golpeo a ambos, ella gimiendo, y el gruñendo.

La forma en la que lo estaba apretando, era desquiciante. Empujo sus caderas, una, dos, tres, cinco veces más, y entonces, todo se nubló. El orgasmo llego a él en un segundo y lo dejo noqueado. Antes de aplastar a su compañera, se giro a tiempo y cayó a un lado del futón. Atrajo hacia él a su mujer y oculto su cara en su cabello, e inhalo profundamente.

Después de unos segundos, Kagome empezó a hacer dibujos imaginarios en su pecho.

―Inuyasha ―lo llamó titubeante. Estaba nerviosa.

― ¿Sí?

―Quiero salir del palacio, sola ―pidió con una voz dulce.

Él se congelo.

―No.

Kagome se tensó.

―Pero…

―He dicho que no ―le cortó con fuerza―. No te quiero sola y desprotegida, menos fuera del palacio.

Sintió la furia emanar de ella, pero se mantenía en silencio. Un silencio incomodo se instalo entre ellos, ella tensa en sus brazos, y él disgustado. Sentía que ella podía alejarse de él, si no lograba explicarse bien.

―Yo… yo no soportaría perderte, Kagome ―susurro.

Ella se destensó inmediatamente.

―No vas a perderme ―susurro ella a su vez. La apretó con más fuerza.

―No voy a arriesgarme…

―Inuyasha…

―No, Kagome. No me arriesgaré. No contigo, jamás.

Ella solo suspiro.

―Está bien.

Su aceptación fue rápida. Tan rápida, que no lo convenció por completo. Pero confiaba en ella, era su compañera después de todo.

Se acomodo de manera que ella quedara recostada sobre su pecho. Beso su frente con ternura.

―Descansa, seikō. Yo cuidare de ti.

Siempre.

.

.

.

Parpadeo con fuerza, cuando una pesadez en su cabeza lo hizo marearse aun estando dormido. Se despertó y busco con la mirada a su compañera. No estaba, pero no se alarmo. Apenas su compañera se despertaba, se arreglaba y salía a la sala de té.

Se sentó en el futon, justo en el momento en el que su padre y su madre irrumpían en sus aposentos.

Una mala sensación recorrió su cuerpo.

Kagome no sería capaz.

―Hijo ―susurro su madre, ignorando su desnudez.

Su padre la interrumpió.

―Kagome no está en el palacio. Ni ella, ni sus acompañantes ―su padre hizo una pausa―. Incluyendo a Sora.

Inuyasha se agarro el puente de la nariz con fuerza, y luego suspiro.

Un segundo más tarde, y su gruñido se escucho por todo el palacio.

Su compañera estaba en _graves_ problemas.

* * *

 **(1)** Bañera: Ya saben, las que salen en el anime gg.

 **(2)** Ani: Significa hermano, al formalizar su compromiso con Inuyasha, y ser su compañera oficial, paso a ser parte de la familia Taisho. Así que Sessh es como su hermano mayor.

 **(3)** Seikō: Cariño.

¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Deseo leerlas pronto, nos leemos niñas. Cuídense.


End file.
